Silent Hearts
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: HBK and Cena are forced to work together now that DX is no more. Hunter, Cena, Taker among others all have a thing for HBK but he has no clue at all. For some, its love but others its lust. Who's love will finally prevail? AU SLASH ShawnCena and others
1. Chapter 1

"Vince…you wanted to see me?" Shawn Michaels sat down in front of Vince's desk and waited to hear the verdict about the future of DX. The last few weeks on Raw had been hell. Although the show was still selling out with the highest ratings seen in a while, it was still tough being only one half of the world's most popular faction.

"Yeah. The past few weeks have been pretty intense."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah I know and Shawn, I'm really sorry about this."

"Yeah well it's not like you could do anything about it Vince. Hunter's injury was completely accidental on the part of Rated RKO. Things like this just happen."

"Yes. I know. Sometimes things like this happen for a reason." Shawn sat up straight in his chair, raising his eyebrows at Vince.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I don't man it like that Shawn so don't go getting all defensive on me. Both you and Hunter said it yourselves that DX was just a temporary thing you two wanted to do for fun. It was something you wanted to try out on a new school audience and to everyone's surprise, it caught on quicker this time than it did back in the Attitude Era."

"Yes I know but where are you going with this? I know something's up so go ahead and lay it on me. Based on the timeframe that Hunter's going to be out, we both pretty much deduced the end of Degeneration X."

"Yeah about that. You know this Sunday is your match to make Rated RKO pay for good."

"Yep. Where are we going from there?"

"Well…I think you should still don the DX attire and entrance for a while. It wouldn't hurt you know?"

"Yeah okay but if it's pretty much over for us, what becomes of me?"

"You're going to get HHH's shot at the WWE title at Wrestlemania this year."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Because you're the only person that can make Cena look good in the ring. He's having a rough time right now. His wrestling's improved and he has a great connection with the crowd but for something like Wrestlemania, he needs someone who can bring the very best out of him."

"Fine. I'll do it, but how are we going to actually get to that point?"

"Glad you asked," Vince replied with a big grin. "You see, we have a while before Wrestlemania so I've been doing some serious thinking about how best to approach this match. Both you and Cena are face characters and I want to keep it that way. The way I see it, it'll make for a more entertaining match not to mention the tension would be off the charts!"

"Yeah…alright. I hear ya but exactly how are we going to build up this match? The road to Wrestlemania has already begun and I just don't know if we can make this believable."

"Why do you say that?" Vince asked eyeing Shawn curiously. Shawn let out a sigh and gave Vince a sort of knowing look.

"Well for starters, I haven't been in the ring with Cena since early 2005. That was the buildup to my massacre against the Immortal Hulk Hogan," he scoffed. "I just think it should be someone who's been in the ring with Cena. His style is so different from mine. I fear we're going to clash and make a mess of things. Besides, Cena and I aren't…all that close. He's just the young champ, the 'it' kid and so you know how we old folk are. We really pay him no attention whatsoever half the time. We speak and that's about it. Cena's a loner and since the reunification of DX, Hunter and I hang out all the time now."

"I see. So you guys completely ignore him even though he's the champ. The two of you are world class athletes that could be giving this kid the advice and encouragement that he needs yet…"

"Aw come on Vince! You know I only help when asked…or when it's a hopeless case. Cena seems to be doing just fine. He sells merchandise and fills arenas. I don't see the big problem."

"If you say so," Vince said feeling somewhat defeated. "I'm sorry you feel that way but it's the only option I have right now. I think you'll do fine although I'm glad you voiced your concern about working with Cena. I have been doing some serious thinking and I have been dying to try something new with him."

"Ok. So what does…?" There was a soft knock on the door and in walked Cena. He was still in his wrestling attire although anyone could have mistaken them for just everyday clothing.

"Shawn. Vince." He took a seat in the chair next to Shawn's. He looked absolutely terrified to a degree. It was so childlike that Shawn almost burst out laughing at the cuteness of it.

"Cena. There's no need to look so…sick," Vince commented. "I called you in here to talk to you about this year's Mania."

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that too boss. Since H is out, who am I facing at Mania?"

"Shawn." Cena's mouth just dropped and before he could protest Vince held up a hand. "You're going to do fine. I swear you two are being big babies about this. Suck it up and get to know each other. It's going to be a change for the both of you. Shawn, you've expressed interest in only being a semi-carder and you wanted to help put others over. Well, here's your chance to make Cena an even bigger star."

"He's already a star. He's got the mic skills, the movies, the endorsements…what more do you want?" Shawn asked, his voice dragging with sarcasm. Cena couldn't help but to choke back a laugh causing Vince to glare angrily at the both of them.

"Joke all you want Shawn and Cena, you can laugh all you want. Starting Monday night, you two are going to become best of friends for a very long time. In fact, let's just say there's going to be a shakeup in the tag team division."

"WHAT?!" Shawn jumped up out of his chair and just glared at Vince. "I can't Vince. I can't replace Hunter like that. No diss to Cena but he's not Hunter and he never will be. DX…"

"DX is no more Shawn," Vince finished. "You said it yourself. Now like it or not you're going to go through with this. I think the fans will appreciate a team like this. Just think about it. John Cena, aka _The Marine_, helping out one of the best in the business to help him get revenge on Rated RKO."

"But Vince…"

"No buts Shawn. Rated RKO is great. DX _was_ great but I think you two will also do great things for the business. Trust me. Now you two can leave. I just wanted to give you the heads up." Shawn turned on his heel and just stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Cena turned to Vince and shook his head.

"Vince, you know as well as I know about Shawn and Hunter. They've been pals for a really long time and to use me to replace the only other real partner he's had seems like a betrayal to Hunter. Granted I really don't know the extent of their friendship and all but that's the vibe I'm getting. If Shawn feels this strongly about it, don't you think Hunter's going to be pissed too?"

"Cena I hear you and I get why you're concerned but Hunter's not here and I'm only doing what's right for the business. I think you two can balance each other out and help each other in more ways than you think. Give Shawn some time to get over his childish feelings about loyalty. You don't have to worry because he has always done what I asked of him in the past even if he didn't like it."

"Yeah…I guess," Cena mumbled.

"Hey. Look on the bright side. You're getting to work with one of your idols. A dream come true right?"

"Yeah. Later Vince." Cena sulked out of the office and headed straight to the locker room. When he got there, Shawn was sitting on a bench staring at the floor. Cena had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk with Shawn but then he was afraid of pissing him off and that's not what he wanted to do. Shawn was the one guy he'd admired all his life and even if Shawn resented working with him, deep down Cena could never resent his idol. Cena cleared his throat nervously before taking a seat next to Shawn. There was a long awkward silence before Shawn finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for behaving that way in Vince's office. It's not your fault we're being forced to partner up but I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. When it comes to my job, I take it very seriously…well, most of the time," he added thoughtfully.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to me. I don't know about the chemistry of tag team partners and whatnot so I have no idea what you and Hunter must be going through, but…I don't want to think of myself as a replacement. In fact, just call me whatever you want. I'm just…I am honored to be working with you," he added quickly. Shawn let out a chuckle.

"Kid you're something else. You flatter me and I don't know how I feel about that. You're not sweet are ya?" he whispered.

"WHAT?! NO!" Cena's face turned bright red and he stared at the floor. Shawn burst out laughing and patted Cena on the back.

"My God kid. You have got to lighten up. No wonder you're such a loner. You take things too seriously." Shawn stood to his feet and headed towards the door but stopped as he was pushing the door open. "Oh…yeah. Um…by the way…" He lowered his voice into almost a whisper and grinned at Cena. "Even if you were a little sweet, I wouldn't have cared. Sweet guys make my job easier." Cena's mouth just dropped as Shawn headed out the door doing nothing to suppress the major laugh attack. Cena let out a huge breath when Shawn had left. He had no idea what to make of Vince's decision and he really had no clue what to make of Shawn but still…A big grin crossed Cena's face. _I think we'll be alright…my idol…doesn't get any better than that._

* * *

_AN: Just the intro to a fun story I'm working on. Yes, there will be some slash in it between some of the wrestlers. Don't like don't read. Also, I will not be following the dates to the 'T'. I will fix them to fit my story so therefore it's AU. The wrestlers will be OOC at times but not too bad. Review and if you like I'll keep up the story._


	2. Chapter 2

When Shawn got back to the hotel room, he had so much on his mind that he couldn't just go straight to bed. He was debating whether or not to call Hunter to discuss the current situation but the debate ended quickly as his cell phone started ringing. It was Hunter.

"Hey Hunter. What's…going on man? How's the leg?"

"I'm alright. You know how I feel about my pec but I can't dwell on it too much. I really need to focus on getting better."

"Yeah, you're right." Shawn sat down on his bed and started twirling a finger in his hair. It was a nervous reaction about the current situation that he was now in.

"Shawn what's wrong? Something's bothering you and I want to know what."

"Well…Vince is making me take your place at Wrestlemania. I guess I'm facing Cena in your place," he managed.

"Oh that's great man! That gives me a reason to show up and watch rather than watching it on Pay Per View. To be perfectly honest Shawn, I was hoping Vince would do that. No one deserves to be in the Main Event more than you."

"Thanks Hunter, but it was supposed to be your night to shine. I've had many nights to shine as we were coming up in the business. I just don't feel right anymore. Cena's a draw but his fan base is mostly young females. I just don't think I'm…"

"Shawn, you used to have women fawning all over you all the time. You still do man…and the occasional men every now and then too," he joked.

"Yeah well I don't know. Cena's too much of a pretty boy and I'm sure that since I am going to be facing everyone's hero, I'm going to hear all of the "You Screwed Bret" nonsense…yada yada yada."

"Don't worry about it," Hunter said soothingly. "You're going to be just fine. Don't let them get to you. If I was there, I'd take you for some hot mocha…or a real drink. Whichever you prefer."

"Hunter, you always seem to brighten my day…or night," he chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for. Now what else is going on? I know there must be something else. I can hear it in your voice."

"Hunter, we both know that DX is over," he said grimly.

"Yeah, I know…but that's just for now. At some point, DX will reunite…even if it's just for one night."

"Yeah, that will be great man."

"But what about DX?"

"It's not…entirely about DX. You see, Vince wants me to have a new 'friend' or 'partner' if you want to call it that. He thinks that it will be good for the company and his reasoning behind this move is so that I can get in the ring with new people…the old school mixing it up with the new school to make something '_fresh and exciting_'." Shawn's voice was so full of sarcasm that Hunter almost spit up his coffee.

"Hey man. Don't talk like that!" he laughed. "I'm trying to drink my coffee!"

"Yeah well make sure you're watching Monday night because I'm about to have a new tag team partner and we'll more than likely be wearing gold sometime soon."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"I just feel like he's making me befriend this…this kid in order to replace you and get me to move on. Our chemistry in the ring is like no other Hunter. There's no one else I'd rather be in the ring with than you." For a moment both men remained silent, neither quite knowing what to say. Finally Shawn let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Hunter. I'm just…I'm being thrown out of my comfort zone and I don't like it."

"Oh Shawn, you shouldn't feel that way. I know you may not be happy about it but whichever kid he's making you team with ought to be thrilled. You're a legend and the best in the business!"

"I think I scared him a little," Shawn added thoughtfully.

"Oh my…Shawn…_you_? Your scrawny butt scared the pants off somebody?" Hunter asked, clearly quite surprised. "Or maybe you _charmed_ the pants off of somebody," he joked.

"Well…I wouldn't say that. He kept his pants on!" Shawn said hotly. "And I would never try to charm the pants off of…anybody…maybe."

"I was just making sure. People have been trying to get in your pants for a while yet you refuse to let them."

"Hunter…"

"Nothing. Never mind. Please by all means continue," he teased. "Who's the kid?"

"He's so uptight…and he's a pretty boy," Shawn added, twisting his face as though analyzing a patient. "I hate having that kind of competition. I'm going to have to stay in tip top shape so that I don't make him look bad yet I still want the few girls…and guys," he added quickly, "to fawn over me and…"

"Shawn! Focus!"

"Oh…oh yeah. So um…what did you ask me? I was trying to decide whether or not I need to wear tighter pants." Shawn had stood up and was now standing in front of the mirror looking at his butt. He started pulling the material and frowning, not liking the way his butt looked in his pants.

"Oh…Shawn…" Hunter did his best to control his breathing. The thought of seeing Shawn in tighter pants…He shook the thought completely so he could answer his friend's question without sounding funny.

"The kid?"

"Oh yeah. I'm teaming with Cena."

"Come again?" _Not Cena…Anybody but Cena…Please…I didn't just hear that…_

"Yeah…Cena. Vince…" Shawn got back on the bed and laid flat on his back so that he could stare at the ceiling. "Vince says it will be a good way to get to know each other inside the ring and outside. If we're partners then you know we'll have to find ways to coordinate…or not. We'll be forced to become 'friends' and yada yada yada BS," he grumbled.

"Oh…well maybe it won't be so bad. Um…Cena doesn't have many friends so I'm sure it won't be too hard to get him to cooperate about certain things." _Not to mention the fact that everyone knows he's sweet on you…The way he cuts his eyes at you when you walk by…_

"But Hunter, you're not mad at me are ya?" Shawn had absolutely no idea why he was being such a baby. He also had no clue why he was being so protective and loyal. He guessed it was because he'd always respected Hunter and deep down, it had always mattered what Hunter thought.

"No Shawn. I could never be mad at you." _Especially since I've been sweet on you too since we were young so technically I can't really blame Cena…_

"I…thanks Hunter. I guess I'll sleep a little bit better tonight. I'm glad you called."

"And I always will."

"I'll check in with you after the show. I want your feedback on the match and I have decided I am getting tighter pants. I refuse to be second best to just a kid! Cena's got a pretty face but my ass will be the main attraction!" Hunter just laughed. Shawn was so random and his mind was constantly wondering elsewhere.

Yes, Cena did have a pretty face but Shawn had no idea how hot he was. A lot of the guys backstage were always checking him out and it's a wonder Shawn hadn't picked up on it. As for Shawn's ass, well, his tight little rear was always a distraction. The tighter pants were only going to send the testosterone driven males insane. _He'll be alright…The guys backstage know he's off limits…_

"You and your vainness," Hunter laughed. "Alright. Tighter pants it is. I'm sure the fans will appreciate that." _In more ways than you know…_

"You know me. Always looking for the brighter side of things. Anyway, H, I'm going to bed now."

"Alright. Sleep good and I'll be watching for the new pants."

"You bet. Night."

"Night."

When Hunter hung up the phone it was all he could do not to throw it across the room. He couldn't believe that Vince was making Shawn team up with Cena. The worst part about it was that although most people believed Cena was straight, Hunter and some of the other guys suspected that he had a thing for Shawn. Shawn had never been one to openly express his sexual preferences. In fact, no one quite knew which way Shawn was swinging but that was alright with Hunter. No one dared approach Shawn backstage for fear that Hunter would beat the hell out of them…Except for Mark.

Mark had always had a thing for Shawn too but no one in their right mind would pick a fight with Mark, not even Hunter if it could be avoided. Then there was Cena who was just like Mark in many ways. The only thing that pretty much separated the two was the age difference. That's why Hunter was so pissed about the Cena thing. He knew that if Mark ever got the nerve to approach Shawn…but it was highly unlikely. Cena on the other hand, might be a little bolder than Mark. He was young, built, strong, and had a pretty face like Shawn. The two of them together was every gay man's dream come true. Things were definitely starting to get interesting. He couldn't wait to see what happened next even though the sick feeling in his stomach was saying otherwise.

**C--H--C--H--C**

When Cena arrived back at his hotel room, he was a bundle of nerves. Normally he would just shake it off and deal with it but this was different. Of all the big names he'd been in the ring with, none of them scared him more than Shawn and he'd fought many big stars in the business. Batista, Hunter, Angle…but none of them compared to HBK. For starters, he had grown up watching him, admiring him, and imitating him. He could remember as a child walking around the house in cowboy boots and really bad chaps, cutting promos like the Showstoppa and superkicking his brothers to the face. Now his dream of coming face to face with the Icon was about to come true. He should have been jumping for joy and completely restless about his match but he wasn't. It was what Vince said next that made him so damn nervous.

_Starting Monday night, you two are going to become best of friends for a very long time. In fact, let's just say there's going to be a shakeup in the tag team division…_

The two were about to become an official tag team which meant they would be spending an awful lot of time together. Not only did Cena admire Shawn's athleticism but he admired him as a person as well. Cena didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, he didn't recall having any since he left Smackdown. Shawn and Hunter were the only two people that would speak if he was around. Cena's thoughts were broken by the sound of his cell phone. He looked down to see that it was Maria. _Oh damn._

"Hey sweets…what's up?"

"John sweetie. Are you alright? I thought you and I were going to hang out tonight?"

"Oh I'm sorry sweets. Vince called me in for a meeting tonight to talk about Mania."

"Oh goody! Who are you facing now?"

"Shawn."

"Oh wow! Yay!" she exclaimed. "Well I'll let you get some rest. How about we go for coffee tomorrow night after Raw?"

"Uh…sure. We'll go if I'm not busy."

"Oh ok. Bie!"

"Bie." Cena groaned as he hung up the phone. When he first started going out with Maria, he was very excited. For starters, she was fine as hell so who wouldn't want to be with Maria? Now he wasn't so sure. They had only been dating for a few weeks and during that time, he was just happy that someone noticed him enough to wanna hang out. She was someone to talk to and although a little slow, she could be really fun most of the time. _Maybe I'm just over thinking this. _Cena quickly got a shower and then jumped into bed. He was so exhausted but after the exciting news from Vince about Shawn, he knew he'd never get to sleep anytime soon. _I hope these weird feelings about Shawn go away soon…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please note that I am not following the original order events exactly the way they happened. It will start off canon but I will change some tapings of Raw/SD/Ecw to fit my story. Also, sometimes the characters will seem a little ooc but it's all in good fun. Besides, it's more fun using their on camera personalities than their real life personalities. I won't do it all the time but this is just so you won't be too surprised. And the road to Wrestlemania continues...**

* * *

Shawn arrived at the arena about two hours before show time. He had no earthly idea what was going to happen on the night's Raw. All he knew was that at some point in time, he was supposed to be sharing a belt with Cena. Shawn entered the locker room and found much to his surprise, Cena sitting on a bench in front of one of the lockers, taping his wrist for the night's show. He was fully dressed except for his shirt, which was flung over the bench beside him. He looked up at Shawn, his face drained of all color.

"Shawn. Um…"

"Hey! What's going on?" Shawn asked with a chuckle. He walked towards the younger man and sat down next to him.

"Uh…nothing much. Why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I always like to get here way ahead of everybody. It gives me time to reflect over the night's plans and get my head set for the show."

"Yeah, I hear you. I used to always get here pretty early when I was always wrestling singles matches."

"I know," Cena grinned. "Where you think I got it from?" Shawn just laughed.

"So you've been observing me?" he asked curiously. Cena could feel his face starting to flush so he quickly set to work at taping his arm again.

"Not so much. I just…thought it was a good idea at the time. I tried it a couple of times and realized that I am more focused during my matches when I take the time to reflect."

"I see," he chuckled. Shawn opened up the locker next to Cena and put some of his things inside it. "So have you talked to Vince about tonight?"

"Uh…yeah. He said that we were having a tag match tonight, but it would be more or less just to let people see how we would look together."

"Oh we'd look great," Shawn grinned. "I think he just wants to be sure of this decision. If the crowd reacts well to our tag teaming then all should be well. I don't think Vince should worry though." Shawn grabbed a comb out of his bag and started combing through his long golden hair. Cena watched Shawn from the corner of his eye and found himself somewhat entranced by such a simple gesture. When Shawn was finished, he pulled his hair back into a pony tail. He grabbed his hand mirror out of his wrestling bag to study his hair. "Mehh this will do." Shawn stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we'll be alright?"

"Of course. I have faith in you kid. Plus, tonight I unleash my secret weapon on the fans," he grinned.

"Secret weapon?" Cena asked.

"I would tell you but then that would ruin the secret. I'll be back in a few kiddo." When Shawn left, Cena let out a big sigh. Once again, he was feeling all funny on the inside. There was something about Shawn that always had this effect on him. It had been that way ever since he joined the crew on Monday nights. Maybe it was because he was still star struck or maybe it was because at one time Cena wanted to be Shawn. Whatever the case, it was making Cena nervous about working with him. _Just calm down Cena._ The door of the locker room burst open and a bunch of laughter could be heard as people shuffled inside the room. Cena turned to see Edge and Orton coming towards him.

"Cena, how's it going?" Randy asked.

"I'm cool. What's up with you two?" Normally Edge and Randy tended to pay him no attention whatsoever except inside the ring so Cena found it funny that they were trying to talk with him now.

"Oh we just want to confirm a rumor," Edge said grinning. He sat down on the bench next to Cena. Randy sat behind him sliding his arms around his waist. Cena could feel his face flushing with embarrassment so he started going through his travel bag pretending to look for something important.

"Do we make you nervous John?" Randy teased.

"No…I was just…never mind. Get on with it. I have to go…meet someone in a few," he grumbled.

"Would that someone happen to be…Shawn Michaels?" Edge asked. Randy slid his hand up and down Edge's waist before resting his head on his shoulder.

"No. I actually have to meet Maria."

"Oh," Edge said sounding slightly disappointed. "Well anyway, you are going to be teaming with Shawn tonight right?"

"I guess. What's it to you?"

"Uh…you know, we just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay with it. I'm sure Shawn's okay with it. Then again, he has no idea about things—a lot of things actually but…"

"Randy, stop talking so much sweetie. You're going to scare the poor guy to pieces." Randy kissed Edge's neck drawing an annoyed look from Cena.

"Can you two go and…do that somewhere else?" Cena snapped.

"Hey, sorry man but this is the only time I get with my baby before the match. We can't hang out in the halls. We get tired of people staring at us like we're crazy. Besides, you wouldn't be acting like this if you had your own man," Randy retorted.

Cena cut him a nasty glare before standing and heading out the locker room. _I can't believe those two! Do I look like I'm fucking gay?_ Cena leaned back against the wall in the hall and found himself looking straight at the nicest ass he'd ever seen. Someone was bent over tying their shoe but their ass was just so tight and perfect that he couldn't help but to stare. _Now that's what I'm talking about._ The person stood up straight, their long blonde hair falling down their back. The person turned towards him and Cena could feel the color draining from his face.

"Cena, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Shawn said grinning. Shawn walked over to him and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "Hmm…you feel kind of warm." "Yeah, I…I think I'm just…catching a cold," he managed.

"Hmm…well after the show I can go out to my car and get you some medicine. I rarely pop pills anymore, but I keep things like Tums and Tylenol Cold and Sinus for the road. I have really bad sinuses in certain areas of the country and I can't wrestle worth a flip when I'm sick. Can you make it through the night?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he grinned.

"Alright. Well I'm going to…"

"Hey Shawn!"

"What up Randy…Edge?"

"Nothing much. You ready for a beat down tonight?" Edge teased. Randy moved to the other side of Cena and just licked his lips.

"Hey Shawn, I don't know man but…maybe I'm losing my mind but for some reason those pants look tighter than usual." Shawn just grinned.

"Oh well you know. I felt like tonight would be the night to uh…pull out all the stops. Besides, I can't let some people have all the attention."

"You sure as hell got my attention," Randy teased. Cena found his eyes wandering as well.

"That's not saying much," Shawn grinned. "And to think I worked so hard to get these pants tailored just right."

"What do you think Cena?" Edge asked.

"Huh?" Cena wasn't really paying attention. He had been cursing himself on the inside for staring at Shawn's butt. Randy just grinned before leaning over to whisper in Cena's ear.

"Hey, I won't tell if you won't."

"What are you talking about?" Cena mumbled.

"You were checking him out."

"I don't roll that way."

"What are you two whispering about?" Shawn teased. "Do I need to watch my back?" Shawn asked, covering his rear with both hands. Edge and Orton couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, maybe…for Cena," Randy mumbled.

"Man shove off," Cena grumbled pushing Randy away.

"Fine, but you know I'm right." He walked by Shawn and slapped him on the ass.

"Ow…come on man! That stings." Shawn winced rubbing his ass.

"You're the one wearing the tight pants," Cena smirked.

"Yeah well, if we're going to be teaming up, I need some of the attention on me. Everyone here knows that I am an attention whore."

"Oh wow Shawn," Edge grinned before turning to Randy. "By the way Randy, you owe me ten bucks. I told you Cena and Shawn were a pair."

"WHAT?! Excuse me?" Cena yelped making his way towards them.

"Hey, calm down bro. I didn't mean it like that," Edge laughed. "I meant a pair of tag team champion wannabes."

"Hey, lay off the kid. And…wait a sec. I know you did not just go there. _Tag team wannabes?_" Shawn asked, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose you have a great explanation for your terrible assumption."

"Why yes I do," Edge replied. "It's really quite simple. You and Cena are a mismatch. John relies more on his strikes and brute strength while you are just average strength yet speedy. You rely on your ability to outlast your opponent and have been in tag team matches several times. You know what it takes to win these matches and you know as well as I know that in order for a team to succeed and remain a believable tag team, they have to have that 'magic connection'," Edge concluded.

"Like the one you and Randy have between the sheets right?" Cena scoffed. Randy looked absolutely livid at this comment but chose not to comment. Edge just shrugged his shoulders pretending to ignore Cena.

"Yeah, well I see your point Edge. Maybe Cena and I need to spend more time together," he replied flatly, the sarcasm just rolling off his tongue. Cena just snickered. "Just because you and Randy have to…whatever you two do doesn't mean the kid and I are gonna suck ass in the ring. When we beat you two tonight and the crowd goes nuts, then I'll come and give YOU advice on what it takes to make a great tag team."

"Shawn, the crowd's going to go nuts anyway when they see how ridiculously tight those pants are," Randy added.

"If they bother you so much then quit staring," Shawn replied.

"I can't help it," Randy muttered but only low enough to be heard by Edge.

"There you guys are! I have been looking all over for you." Vince had come up the hall and was now standing amidst the four of them.

"Vince, what can we do for you?" Randy asked.

"Actually, I was looking for Shawn. Listen, I've decided that it would make for better tv if I wait to let you have your match the Monday after the Royal Rumble."

"Huh? Wait…Vince. Are you sure because you know…" But Cena was cut off.

"Cena you worry too much. You forget how experienced Shawn is. He'll lead you through a great tag match next week. In the meantime, all of you make sure you be careful tonight. The Rumble is shaping up to be an interesting one," Vince said with a chuckle.

"By interesting you mean you've already decided who's closing the Rumble?" Edge asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I already had an idea of the two I would be choosing from but this was actually…well I can't say much more. You'll see. I bet you after all these years the chemistry will be stronger than ever before," Vince replied. He was staring at them all with a look of pure enlightenment.

"Uh…right," Cena replied. "Uh…yeah I gotta roll. I got a promo to cut."

"And I have to change pants. I don't wanna ruin the moment for next week's fans," he grinned. Randy and Edge just stood in the hall while everyone else went their separate way. Edge turned to Randy and frowned.

"You know, if you're going to check out other men the least you could do is keep it to yourself."

"Quit pouting you big baby. You missed the whole point of my doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed the way Cena looks at Shawn?"

"Uh…no. He looks normal to me."

"Oh gee. You're just as clueless as Shawn. No wonder you two are always last to know everything. Most of the guys on the roster know that Cena's a big fan of Shawn but some of us think he likes Shawn a little too much."

"Huh? I still don't…"

"Oh dammit Edge! I mean, like you and me," he hissed.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Didn't you…? You know what? Forget that I mentioned it. Come on let's go. We have to get ready to beat the hell out of Shawn later tonight."

"That's always a fun thing to do."

**--XX--XX--**

Mark was glad that he had stayed hidden in the shadows. No one had noticed him enter the arena and he was glad. He hadn't been in the ring with Shawn in forever but it was not Shawn's doing. It was Mark's. During their buildup to one of the greatest Hell in a Cell matches ever, Shawn and Mark used to hang out all the time. Mark, having never been one to show his feelings towards anybody, had always felt comfortable enough around Shawn to let him see the real Mark. That was years ago when Shawn was just a little tyke in the business. Things eventually changed when Hunter got in the picture. They formed the Kliq which later led to the formation of Degeneration X. Soon Shawn had less time to spend with him because outside the ring, it was very important to stay in character for the fans otherwise it would defeat the purpose for having gimmicks in the ring. It made no sense to have a member of DX feuding with The Undertaker if the fans saw them hanging out all the time.

So Mark requested to end the feud with Shawn so that he could do his thing with Hunter. That was when Mark realized that his feeling for Shawn had grown tenfold. It was possible that back then he'd manage to fall in love with the kid. Mark took a deep breath before heading up the hall. Vince had called him up and told him to be prepared for ring action just in case. The Rumble was only a week away so he wondered what Vince wanted. In any event, he hoped that he could avoid Shawn. He was fairly certain that those feelings had gone away. Then again, after seeing Shawn amongst the other rookies, even if he loved Shawn there was just no way he could compete with the youngsters anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in front of Vince's office. Vince was not there yet but he decided to sit and wait anyway. He did not wish to roam the back because he really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. Then there was the fact that he'd rather not run into anyone, more specifically Shawn. He had been waiting about twenty minutes before Vince's office door finally opened. In walked Vince followed closely behind by Shawn Michaels. Mark felt like his heart was on fire. Shawn was standing there, his hair dripping wet and his body drenched in sweat. Apparently he had just finished his match for the night. Shawn looked over at him and grinned.

"Mark! Wow man. You look dangerous!" Mark grinned back at him as he stood to his feet and made way to hug his former best friend. "You don't have to hug me you know. I'm sure you don't want my sweat all over you." _There was a time when I would have given anything to have your sweat all over me…_

"Naa it's cool. Come here." He gave Shawn a big manly hug before Shawn took the empty chair next to Mark. "Vince, you've really got me scared now. I come to your office for a meeting and my good friend Mark's here. What is going on?"

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you both that I have chosen you to close out the Royal Rumble. Mark, you of course, will be the winner since Shawn keeps insisting that he loses every other match."

"Yeah well I'm old now. Give the youngsters a chance to roam around," Shawn commented.

"Yeah well you haven't had a nice title run since you've been back in 2002. I think a title run has been well earned," Mark said giving his friend a warm smile. Shawn waved it off shaking his head.

"I can't right now. I don't think I really need to prove myself anymore. I did all of that when I was younger. Right now, I'm just here to have fun and put some of the youngsters over."

"Alright. Humble bastard," Mark grinned. "So what so you want us to do?"

"I'm sure the two of you will work magic on the screen. You always do," Vince replied.

"Yeah but don't you think that it'll be kind of hard. You know it's been years since Shawn and I have been in the ring together."

"That's the beauty of it Taker. Chemistry like that doesn't just die overnight. I think it's a good thing that the two of you haven't made any contact. It only helps make the chemistry that much stronger."

"If you say so," Mark muttered. Shawn reached over and slapped his thigh.

"Don't worry about it. I've been watching Smackdown so I know you and I will be alright. Besides, you deserve to win more than me."

"Well I'm glad we're all in agreement," Vince laughed.

"Anything else Vince? I have to get a shower and then get on the road."

"You're not traveling by yourself are you?" Mark asked.

"Uh…well, I was going to follow the kids, Edge and Orton, in my Tahoe."

"Yeah well don't you know it's lame to travel alone?"

"I…"

"How about we travel together? I was going to catch a ride with my brother but I'll call it off so you don't have to be by yourself."

"Or he could just ride with his future tag team partner Cena?" Vince suggested. Taker let out laugh and then a snort. Shawn cast him an evil glare before slumping back in his chair. "Awe Shawn, I thought you liked Cena?"

"I do but…man, now you got Mark laughing at me cause I know he's thinking what I was thinking when you told me about it. I am not the man for the job. Cena's…Cena and I am me. We're two different breeds…"

"And you know what Shawn? You'll be crushing that kid's dream if you don't team up with him. The guy worships you."

"I don't think so."

"Bullshit. Have you seen the inside of his locker?" Vince asked. Shawn sat their for a moment thinking about his encounter with Cena earlier but he couldn't recall getting a good look of the inside of his locker.

"No."

"Well, according to Bob Orton Jr., Cena has pics of you as well as others in his locker….but mostly you," Vince grinned.

"Well good for him," Shawn mumbled.

"Hey Shawn, I promise not to wail on you too much if the two of you lack that 'it' factor. However, I must agree with Orton on the whole 'tight pants' thing. You wear those pants then it might make up for the lack of chemistry the two of you may have," Mark teased. At this, Shawn stood to his feet and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to shower. I'll see you in half an hour Mark."

--

--

Cena had just taken his clothes off and was standing under the steaming, hot water. Since he was usually in the main event every week, he usually got to enjoy a nice hot shower all by himself and he loved it. He could take his time and relax without worrying about intruding on certain people like Edge and Orton. Cena closed his eyes taking in the hot water that was dousing his sore body when he heard someone else enter the shower area. He turned to see Shawn Michaels coming inside, a white spa towel wrapped around his waist. He was carrying some shower tools; men's body wash, a bath brush, shampoo, muscle rub and a comb. He placed all of his shower goodies on the banister behind Cena and turned on the hot water. They were now a couple of feet from one another, Shawn having chosen the shower area behind Cena instead of next to him. Cena wondered whether or not he should engage Shawn in conversation but he didn't have to.

"So it would seem you have picked up another one of my habits. Showering alone," Shawn grinned.

"Yeah I guess so but I honestly didn't know about this one. I uh…I shower alone to avoid watchful eyes."

"Watchful eyes huh?" Shawn asked grinning.

"Uh…it's not what it…I mean…"

"Wow. Calm down. I was only joking. Besides, with Edge and Orton running around you had better shower alone."

"Yeah…you're right." Cena reached into the basket hanging in front of his own shower to get his back brush. He put a little of his body wash on it and made an attempt to wash his lower back but the pain was too much for him. He dropped the brush onto the wet floor immediately as the pain shot through his left shoulder and sides. He bent over and picked up the brush but just stood there waiting for the pain to subside.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. I just…" He could feel Shawn's eyes watching him so he decided not to make another attempt at washing his lower back. Instead he tried to wash his right side but it still hurt pretty badly.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"You're hurt." Shawn walked over and snatched the brush from his hand.

"Hey, give that back. I'm fine," he insisted but Shawn shook his head.

"If you can take it back then I'll let you have it. You're a lot stronger than me so it shouldn't be a problem." Cena just stared at him for a few before dropping his eyes. "I knew it. You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

"But you're still sore. Turn around."

"WHAT?!"

"Just turn around. I'm not going to bite. If you can't even trust me in the shower how are you going to trust me in the ring?" Shawn snapped.

"Yeah but…"

"Hunter and I do this all the time now turn around. I'm going to put some cream on your back. Trust me. You'll sleep much better and feel ten times better in the morning."

"Fine," he mumbled. Shawn reached over in his banister and pulled out some muscle rub. He squeezed some out in his hands then rubbed his palms together.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Uh…well, my left shoulder and lower back but you…" Shawn's hands on his body silenced him as he felt the warming sensation from the medicine, the hot water, and soft hands caressing the sore areas of his body. Shawn's hands moved up his sides slowly where he applied pressure in order to find the really sore spots. Cena let out a huge breath that made Shawn chuckle.

"You're hurting more than you let on kid and that breath just gave you away. I thought you were tough."

"I am tough," he managed but he didn't sound so sure himself. The only thing on his mind was Shawn's hands as they now worked their way back down his back caressing the sore areas above his waist line. Cena closed his eyes and got lost in the pleasure that he felt from Shawn's hands, a low growl escaping his lips. Cena could feel himself getting aroused but he couldn't let Shawn see. He wanted to scream for Shawn to stop but he couldn't open his mouth for fear of what might come out.

Shawn's hands teased him again as they slid down his spine. Cena's body started to shiver and he felt his knees go weak. Cena started to lose balance as his knees buckled but Shawn wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling. Cena straightened up slowly but neither one said a word. Shawn's hands were still wrapped around Cena's chest and Cena had to admit that he kind of liked it. He placed his own hands on top of Shawn's and guided them down his chest and to his sides.

He slowly turned to face Shawn who looked as if he wanted to escape. Instead, Shawn just stood there looking hot as his long blonde hair was drenched beautifully sticking to the side of his face. The steam admitting from his body made Cena's loins groan and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to silence them. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into the eyes of Shawn who was still looking as though he wanted to run away. Cena took a step forward never taking his eyes off of Shawn and grabbed his hand. When Shawn still didn't run away, Cena took another step forward urging Shawn backwards against the wall under his shower. The water bounced off the both them, splashing each one in the face. Shawn closed his eyes to keep the water from getting in his eyes but Cena took advantage of the moment.

He watched a drop of water as it started sliding down Shawn's jaw and to his neck. Cena had no idea what came over him but he bent his head and captured the drop of water with his tongue. It tasted so good that he just had to have more. His tongue weaved a path up and down Shawn's neck while his hands lingered at his sides. The soft moan that came from Shawn's lips sent Cena over the edge as his arousal only worsened. His tongue now lingered on Shawn's cheek while his hands struggled with what to do next. A soft, wet hand told him what to do next as it guided his hand up Shawn's side and behind his back.

"John…" At that very second, Cena's lips found Shawn's, kissing him softly. The kiss was short lived as the door to the locker room slammed open.

"HEY SHAWN? DAMMIT MAN, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE A PRETTY BOY TO SHOWER?" Shawn jumped at the sound of Mark's voice.

As Cena stepped away, Shawn wrapped the towel around him and quickly exited the shower area leaving Cena behind. Cena listened as Mark made jokes about Shawn being more like a girl than a guy. It wasn't long before Shawn was dressed and Cena could hear him leaving the locker room with Taker. When all was clear, Cena turned off the water and headed out of the shower towards his locker. He sat down on the bench and lowered his face between the palms of his hands. _Oh my God. What the hell just happened? What the hell did I just do? I did not just make out with a man. Not just any man. Shawn. My icon. My hero. My lover?_

"Fuck!" he whispered. Cena quickly dressed, gathered all of the things out of the shower, then headed out of the locker room. He needed to get back to the hotel and fast.

"Hey John? Wait up!" _Oh no…not Maria._

"Maria, hey…"

"Oh John are you alright?" she asked. He tried his best to give her a convincing smile but he couldn't. He was still very shaken by what had just happened.

"Uh...yeah…I um…I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. I uh…kinda hurt my left shoulder."

"Oh…ok," she pouted. "Well I hope you get better!" She cupped his face and planted a big kiss on his lips before bouncing away happily. Cena shook his head and continued out of the arena. He wanted to get as far away from the arena as possible…and fast. He needed to go and convince himself that what just happened was a mistake, or maybe it didn't happen at all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but they'll probably get worse before they get better. Sorry but finals are coming up. Woe is me. Um yeah so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know what came over me. Keep in mind I was watching SD so...who knows? I was inspired. I thought this was going to be one of my fun, short stories but it would seem it's going to take me a little longer to finish than I had planned. Go figure. I do it to myself all the time. I won't update this fic again until I update my other wrestling fic...and my Inuyasha one, which is coming along quite nicely. Anyway, please review...or flame. Whatever floats your boat. And go read my friend's stories. Uchihacest lovers should read "The Heart's Truth" and Sasuke/Naruto/Gaara/Itachi lovers should read "Confessions of a Dying Heart". Harry potter lovers should read "Captive Heart". It's dark but a VERY good read. Laterz:**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how'd the shower go?" Mark asked with a grin. They were in his truck following Edge and Orton on the highway. He glanced over at Shawn and smirked. He was well aware that Cena was also in the shower because when Cena was a regular Smackdown wrestler, he would also shower alone.

"It was good," Shawn replied casually. Actually, Shawn wasn't exactly sure what he thought about the shower. Some things happened that caught him off guard and he was trying not to think about it.

"Just good playboy?" Mark asked his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Shawn just shook his head and grinned.

"Yeah. Just…good," he grinned.

"I see. So Cena wasn't a distraction?" he asked.

"By distraction you mean…?"

"Oh…you know. He didn't try to take pictures of your naked body did he? I mean, he does have a thing for you so…"

"Awe come on now! Damn. Not you too. You guys have got to give me a break and stop feeding my ego."

"As if we need to. Your head's swollen enough," he grinned. "Besides, you know I'm just kidding. The guy is definitely not your type."

"And what's my type?" Shawn asked. Mark just shrugged his shoulders now concentrating on the road again. In truth, he had no idea what Shawn's type would be but secretly he opposed all others except himself. No one in his opinion was worthy of such a beautiful man like Shawn, not even himself. Even so Mark believed that he could love Shawn better than anyone else including Hunter. He quickly brushed the thought from his head. It was long ago when he fell in love with Shawn and since so many years had passed, he was fairly certain that it was too late for him to have a place in Shawn's heart.

"Wow Mark. You say Cena's not my type yet you offer no suggestions," he grinned. "What's that all about?" Mark just rolled his eyes. _You have no idea Shawn…no idea whatsoever._

"I dunno man. I mean, I suppose I said Cena's not your type because of the age difference."

"Age difference?"

"Well yeah. Come on Shawn. Even if you were into him…like that, I just can't see the two of you in a relationship that could actually work. He's…and you're…I feel like he wouldn't be on your level," he finished.

"I love how we're discussing my love life."

"Oh man. I don't mean…"

"Naa man it's cool. I don't anger about trivial things like that anymore. Besides, I have no love life so it really doesn't matter."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I know Mark but I just don't know if I'm ready to open my heart to anyone like that."

"Will you ever be ready Shawn?" he asked softly. Shawn rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. _He's sulking. Typical Shawn. _He glanced over at Shawn and smiled._ Still…I wish I could lean over and kiss him. Those perfect lips._

"I probably will never be ready. I don't want or need that kind of hurt."

"There's no hurt in loving someone Shawn. It only hurts when they don't love you back."

"Or when they leave you for someone better," he grumbled.

"Oh come off it Shawn. How are you going to know if you don't at least try and love someone?"

"I suppose you have a point but it doesn't change a thing. I'm not going to ever fall in love with anyone."

"Shawn…" But Shawn was no longer in the mood to discuss the matter. He had taken his I-Pod out and his ears were plugged with headphones blaring music.

It was silent the rest of the car ride. Shawn eventually fell asleep and Mark had to resist the urge to kiss his lips. It was hard to keep his eyes off of the man. Although he still had feelings of some sort for the man, he was no longer concerned about having him all to himself. Not after the conversation they just had. It really bothered Mark that Shawn wasn't ready for love. He always knew that Shawn was very sensitive and that the smallest thing could break his heart or shatter his trust. Still though, he wished that someone could get through to Shawn and show him that love was not all that bad. Even if he could never have Shawn for himself, he'd be happier knowing that Shawn was with someone who loved him like he deserved to be loved.

**--RR--**

Cena did not waste any time packing his things and setting out for the next city. He was going to wait a while and hang out with Maria but he needed to clear his head and he knew a nice, long drive would do the trick. The thing is it wasn't really working. As he drove along the highway his thoughts kept reverting back to the shower. _Damn. What the hell was I thinking?_ All he could think about was how nice Shawn's hands felt as they massaged his back. I bet Maria couldn't have done better. Then he would remember how hot Shawn looked with his hair all wet and curly…how he pushed his body next to Shawn's, loving the way his body felt up against him.

"Dammit!" he muttered, banging his fist on the steering wheel. "This is not happening." _I really need to talk with Shawn but what do I say? Do I apologize for kissing him? _The more Cena thought about it, the more his stomach hurt. He had never kissed a guy before and the fact that he kissed Shawn scared him to death. Never in his life had he ever had the urge to kiss another man so now what? He closed his eyes and immediately saw himself licking Shawn's neck, nibbling at his earlobe and grazing his teeth across Shawn's nipples. He could clearly see Shawn's hands guiding his own down his sides while he kissed him softly…

"AHHHH!" he jumped. He looked over and saw that it was just his phone vibrating. He glanced at it, the name 'Maria' flashing. _I'm not in the mood to talk with her. _He picked up the phone and hit the ignore button before tossing it aside. He had too many things on his mind and Maria was not one of them. He made a mental note to call her back later but for now she'd have to wait. He needed to figure some things out and fast before things got worse.

**--DX--**

Hunter lay in bed glancing at his cell every few minutes or so. He still hadn't heard from Shawn and it was starting to worry him. Shawn always called after every show no matter how late it was. Something drastic would have to happen to keep his friend from calling. A moment later his phone finally rang and it was Shawn. _Finally…_

"Hey man. You had me worried for a second," Hunter laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry man. Mark and I just got here. We're getting ready to check into the hotel."

"Oh…you didn't drive your car?" Hunter asked.

"No. Mark insisted that I ride with him so that I wouldn't be alone. I told him that I was perfectly fine riding by myself but there's no arguing with Mark."

"Yeah I hear ya."

"Plus, it was that or ride with Cena."

"Cena?"

"Yeah. Vince seems to think that I should spend more time with the kid. He says it will help better our relationship."

"Wouldn't you agree?" Hunter teased.

"I know it worked for us but I don't think I really need to spend any more time than I have to with that kid. He's fine," Shawn said casually.

"Okay. If you say so man. So how's Mark treating you?"

"He's still the same concerned friend I used to work with years ago."

"Concerned? What's he concerned about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I told him my piece and we'll leave it at that."

"Alrighty then." Whatever Mark said must have really ticked Shawn off. I can hear it in his voice.

"Alright H. I am going to let you get to sleep now and as soon as I get checked in I'm going to bed too. I need to sleep off the night's events."

"Oh ok then. And Shawn?"

"Hmm?"

"You take care of yourself. You know you can come to me about anything alright?"

"Yeah, I know. Night H."

"G'Night."

Hunter lay back in bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Something was bothering his friend and it pained him not knowing about it. He was pretty sure that Mark got onto him about being single. Whenever Shawn got all sarcastic and short, it was usually due to somebody's inquiries about his personal life. Hunter knew. He knew exactly what Mark was going through. He used to question Shawn on a regular basis about settling down mainly because he wanted Shawn for himself but each time the conversation would end the exact same way. Shawn would fold his arms across his chest then sulk for a while. Afterwards, he'd ignore you for several hours until he deemed it necessary to talk with you again. _Typical Shawn._ Hunter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He knew he'd sleep well knowing that Mark had not a chance in hell at wooing his beloved.

**--PHENOM--**

"Hey Shawn! There's a problem," said Mark.

"Huh? Why?" Shawn asked. They were standing at the front desk of the hotel and Shawn was starting to sulk again.

"Well, it seems that all the rooms are booked for the evening. There are several of our buddies rooming here but most are rooming with others. The only other people who have double rooms without roomies are Glen and J. Cena. Take your pick."

"Oh damn. It's been a long day, I'm irritated, and I just don't feel like being bothered tonight. I should have booked a room last week but I was too lazy to do so."

"I'm sorry man. You can room with my brother if you want. I'm sure he won't mind. I'll go stay somewhere else for the night."

"No you won't. You should stay with your brother and I'll leave."

"But that's no fair either. Look, my brother doesn't mind rooming with others. In fact, he really likes having a room mate. I'll call him up and tell him what's up and then I'll leave to stay somewhere else. Or…maybe I can room with the kid."

"No you don't have to that. If that's the case then it would make more sense for me to room with him don't want him to think that I'm trying to avoid him. Damn," he muttered. "I'll give Cena a call alright?"

"Alright. I'll call my brother but if Cena says no, you're staying here tonight. No buts. Got it?"

"If you insist big guy."

"I do insist," Mark said grinning. He walked off to call his brother while Shawn called Cena.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cena. It's Shawn."

"Oh…uh…hey man. What's up?"

"I uh…have a bit of a problem."

"Oh. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well Mark and I just arrived at the hotel but all the rooms are booked for the evening. The only double rooms available are the ones booked by you and his brother Glen. Mark offered to let me stay with Glen but I'll feel bad if Mark can't room with his brother. So uh…is it alright if I stay with you?"

"Uh…yeah. Of course. You didn't even have to ask partner."

"Yeah well I thought I'd ask anyway. I know how you like your privacy and all."

"Yeah but you're cool. Get the key and go make yourself comfortable. I'll try my best not to disturb you when I get in."

"Yeah ok. See you later then."

"See ya." The line went dead and Shawn hung up the phone.

"So what he say?" Mark asked grinning.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah you're right. I do. Um…well you sleep good tonight. If you want my opinion…"

"I don't."

"Sleep with one eye open. He might just try and…"

"Shut up Mark. Go get you a few beers and I'll see you in the morning at some point."

"Alright buddy. Later."

"Later."

**--ICON--**

Mark watched the doors close behind Shawn in the elevator before letting out a sigh. Tonight should prove interesting for Shawn. That's for damn sure. If the kid gets on his nerves, I'll be right across the hall to take care of him.

"Mark! Yo Mark!" Mark turned around to see Adam, Orton, Glen, Batista, and John Morrison coming into the lobby. Adam and Orton had already checked in but the rest were carrying their bags.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Yeah so I know I just saw Shawn standing with you. Where'd he run off to?" Glen asked.

"He went to his room. Where do you think he went?" he snapped.

"Hey…whoa. Don't get snappy with me. I just wanted to know where he went."

"So is he rooming alone?" Adam asked. Orton had his arms around Adam's waist and he was tickled about something.

"Um…I don't really see how that's your business," Mark replied casually.

"Awe hey. Come on. I just asked. Besides, if he was rooming alone, I was just going to uh…welcome him to stay with us tonight. I think we'd have a good time," Adam grinned.

"Oh really?" Glen asked. He just shook his head and winked at his brother. Mark pretended to ignore him and turned his attention to Morrison. John was wearing some jeans and a tight white tank. The tank was so tight that it outlined his abs nicely. _Cute. He reminds me of Shawn._ Morrison looked up to see Mark staring at him. He looked down at the floor trying not to blush but Orton caught it and started grinning.

"So uh…Morrison, I believe you know everyone here personally except Mark here," Orton said with a smirk. Morrison looked as though he wanted to kill Orton but he played it off, smiling and extending his hand to Mark who in return, gave him a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you man."

"Yeah. Same here," he muttered.

"Okay. So now that we're all acquainted, I say we have a few drinks at the bar in a few," Adam said eagerly.

"That's all you think about," Batista grumbled. "Look here, if you two jerks get wasted I swear I am leaving your asses at the bar all slumped over, pissy and everything. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Orton mumbled. "But you need not worry about that. I plan to uh…Well, let's just say I need to be coherent tonight," he grinned.

"Oh that's so wrong," Batista said frowning. "I don't care to know. But uh…say we meet at the bar in an hour?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Mark replied. They guys all went to check in, but Glen stayed behind to chat with Mark. "Glen, I know what you're about to ask and I can assure you that everything is fine. Shawn and I had a perfectly nice ride up here and the only mishap was the room thing."

"I see. But why did he go on ahead? Shawn's usually one for having at least one drink."

"He said he was tired," Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. He and his brother started towards the bar and sat a small round table near the back so that they won't disturb anyone later on when drinking.

"You said something to him about Hunter didn't you?"

"What? No. You know I didn't…"

"What did you ask?"

"I didn't _ask_ him anything."

"More like you gave him some of your good old advice right?"

"Damn it Glen! Just drop it alright? Fuck. I'm not in the mood."

"Uh huh. Yeah well I guess that makes two of you."

"Glen…"

"Leave him alone Mark. He's never going to step out of his box if you don't try another approach."

"Yeah well it's over for us. He needs someone else. Someone who has the patience to deal with him and his girly ways."

"You know you still love him but whatever. So I take it he's rooming with the kid?"

"Looks that way," Mark grumbled.

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"I could care less."

"Uh…right," he smirked. They were joined a moment a later by Batista. He took a chair next to Glen and groaned.

"What's wrong man?" Mark asked.

"Damn it! I don't know what to do about those two!"

"You mean Adam and Randy?"

"Yeah! Fuck! You know, we were on the elevator and those two tried to fuck in front of me! I swear I bout killed em!"

"Oh man. Sucks for you," Mark laughed. "So where are they now?"

"Making plans to get Shawn tonight. I told them not to bother because Shawn belongs to you."

"Oh fuck man! Why'd you say that?" Mark had stood up and was now looming over Batista. Glen stood between the two laughing his head off.

"Whoa. Let it go Mark. It was just a joke," Glen coaxed.

"Yeah well that shit ain't funny!" Mark plopped down in his chair glaring at Batista.

"Awe come on man. It was just a joke. Besides, I never said that anyway. Well…I did say that but not about you."

"Huh?"

"I told them that Shawn belonged to Cena." Mark and Glen both coughed at this statement. "What? You don't think so?"

"Uh…I know so," Glen replied. "Shawn is way too much for the kid to handle."

"Yeah, he's too much for me so I know Cena couldn't handle it," Mark joked.

"Yeah you guys say that but I have to disagree. You guys don't know Cena like I know him. He's different but…he just may be what Shawn needs."

"What the fuck man?" Mark asked. "What makes you think so?"

"You guys shun Cena cuz he's different but he's actually a pretty decent guy. You should get to know him."

"What are you now? The voice of reason?" Glen asked.

"No. I'm just a careful observer. I see and hears all. I'm telling you. Cena's got a good chance at Shawn. They are so alike in so many ways. It's really…quite scary now that I think about it."

"Oh fuck off Batista," Mark grumbled.

"Ooooo seems like somebody's jealous."

"Glen you better get him before I kill him."

"Alright, alright. I'm done. I swear I'm done but um…just heed my words. Anyway, I'm going to get some drinks. What do you guys want?"

"Triple sec and orange juice. No ice," Mark ordered.

"I'll have vodka, rum, and coke...on ice," Glen ordered.

"Oh and get some brandy," Mark added. Batista raised an eyebrow but chose to keep quiet.

"Be back in a few."

**--CHAMP--**

Cena was dog tired when he finally arrived at the hotel. It had been a long ass drive and though he had plenty music to keep him awake, walking up the stairs to his room made him realize just how tired he was. He did not take the elevator for fear that someone would recognize him. He also hated small spaces. Small spaces were always a bad thing, at least for him anyway. He finally staggered to his room door, the weight of his bags wearing him down. He quickly swiped his card key and headed inside. Shawn was no where to be seen. _Oh he must be with Mark and some of the others._ Cena threw his bags across the room and headed towards the bed near the window. He kicked off his sneakers and rid himself of his jersey before collapsing back onto the soft bed. _Ahh…this is great…_

The door to the restroom burst open and in walked Shawn, his hair dripping wet with a tiny white towel wrapped around his waist. _Oh God…_Shawn looked up and their eyes met briefly before Cena looked away.

"Cena. When'd you get here?" Shawn asked casually. He was trying to lighten the mood a little even though he was having a hard time forgetting the incident from earlier.

"I just got here."

"Oh. How was the ride?"

"Long and boring." Shawn grinned at his partner before starting across the room to get some clothes out of his bag. Cena tried not to stare at his partner but it was hard since he was parading around half naked. As Cena watched the water drip down Shawn's back, he briefly had an image of himself licking it off. _Get a grip Cena. You're not gay!_ Shawn pulled some muscle rub out of his bag but it dropped to the floor.

"Oh damn," Shawn muttered.

"What's that?" Cena asked.

"Oh uh…Its some stuff for my back," he replied casually.

"Uh huh. Well how do you intend to put the cream on it properly?" Cena asked.

"Uh…well I was going to do it myself."

"You can rub cream on your back but I can't rub cream on mine? What the hell is up with that?"

"Is that your way of volunteering to help?" Shawn retorted back.

"Um…no, but I think I owe you from earlier," he grinned. "Give it here."

"Fine," Shawn mumbled. He tossed Cena the muscle rub and waited for Cena to come help him out.

"Uh Shawn? Come over here and stand in front of me. It will be so much easier."

"Alright. So demanding," he muttered.

"I can be but we won't go there." Shawn stood in front of Cena who was seated on the edge of the bed. "Alright. Where do I need to rub?"

"All over actually." Shawn could hear Cena rubbing his palms together and within seconds he could feel warm hands on his lower back rubbing in a circular motion. Shawn closed his eyes and let Cena work. His hands were now slowly inching up his spine towards his shoulder blades where Cena applied pressure. "Mmm…"

"What was that?" Cena asked.

"Oh nothing." Cena shook his head and chuckled. _I'm sure it feels great but I think I'm getting the better deal._ Cena took his hands and lightly squeezed Shawn's shoulders. He could feel the tense muscles so he began to message them.

"Wow Cena. You a masseuse or something?"

"Not professionally but I make exceptions for a few good friends," he joked. Cena squeezed a little more cream into his palms and started in the middle of Shawn's spine rubbing in an outward motion. Shawn bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. What Cena was doing felt really good but he didn't need to be moaning like some girl. What would the kid think? Cena's hands reached his waistline and began massaging his sides. Shawn's head tilted to the side, his eyes closed taking in the pleasure. Cena looked up and saw that Shawn was in his own little world.

He chuckled softly before sliding his hands around Shawn's waist to his tummy. He caressed Shawn's stomach lightly sending chills through the older man's body. His hands inched higher until they were on his chest, his palms just barely grazing his nipples. Cena stood up and found himself looming over Shawn's bare neck. _I can't resist._ He lowered his head and kissed Shawn's neck causing him to fall back gracefully into his arms. Cena kissed his shoulders then ran his tongue along Shawn's neck and ear. One hand caressed one of Shaw's nipples while the other tampered with the towel around his waist.

"Cena…"

"I'm enjoying this," he whispered in his ear. "Don't make me stop." There was a loud knock on the door and Cena immediately let Shawn go. Shawn let out a deep breath as he headed to the door.

"What?" he asked irritably. He opened the door only to find Adam, Orton, and Mark staring at him with their mouths open. Cena appeared a few seconds later and frowned. _What the hell are they doing here?_

* * *

**AN: Slightly longer chapter cuz I had some free time. (Not really but we'll go with that.) Hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea when the next update will be but hopefully it won't be forever. Don't forget the story's slightly AU so some things will change. (EX: Wrestlemania...possibly). Reviews:**


	6. Chapter 6

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Cena broke the silence.

"Um…was there something you wanted with one of us?" Cena asked clearly annoyed. Mark was still unable to speak for he was trying not to think about what could have been going on before they chose to knock. Orton's mouth was still wide open; the sight before him making his loins burn with desire. Adam just stood there grinning like a mad cat. "Well if you're not going to say anything then I'll just close the door and…"

"Whoa, whoa, time out Cena," Orton said finally. "I'm sorry, but Shawn's a complete distraction. He took my breath away for a moment," he replied, undressing the rest of Shawn with his eyes. Shawn just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"I feel violated," he grumbled.

"Well don't. However, if you really want to feel violated then you should ditch the kid and room with Adam and me."

"Uh…thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be a part of your uh…whatever you guys have going on."

"Awe come on Shawn! You never do anything fun with the guys anymore. You spend all your time either alone or with Hunter," Adam wined.

"Won't be that way for long," Orton added winking at Cena. Cena rolled his eyes and started back inside.

"Holla if you need me. Otherwise, I'm going to bed."

"No wait. Cena, we came for the both of you," Orton replied. Cena turned back towards the door, an exasperated look on his face.

"I have no time for foolishness tonight guys. I'm serious. If you want Shawn, take him, but leave me out of it."

"Uh, they're not taking me anywhere," Shawn grumbled.

"Oh…ok. Well…we just wanted you guys to come down and have a drink or two. Glen, John, and Dave are downstairs at the bar waiting on us. You should come hang out for a while."

"Count me out," Shawn grumbled.

"You know Shawn, I'm beginning to think that you don't like us anymore," Adam said casually. It was more sarcastic than anything which made Shawn frown.

"Yeah well whose fault is that," he snapped.

"I think you've gone way too soft, but that's ok. You get back to your knitting and doing Cena –cough- I mean…"

"What was that?" Shawn asked, his voice now dangerously soft. Mark looked over at Cena who looked plum insulted. Mark just chuckled before grabbing Adam by his long hair.

"Hey! Mark come on man. Stop it!"

"You shouldn't be putting your nose where it doesn't belong. Besides, just because…"

"But they're both half dressed…or in Shawn's case, he's already naked," Adam grumbled.

"You know Adam? I should kick your ass right here and now for making false accusations," Cena growled. He had stepped into the hall and was now looming behind Shawn. Orton just smirked, thinking to himself how cute it was that Cena was taking up for his beloved.

"Alright, alright, you guys. Stop it. Shawn, Cena, if you guys don't want a drink then we'll respect that and leave you to your sleeping." He winked at Mark who gave him a disgusted look before ushering Adam away. "See you guys later then."

"Hey wait. I'm coming. I'll meet you at the bar in five," Shawn snapped.

"Whoa. I said it was alright," Orton laughed throwing his hands up in defense but Shawn shook his head.

"Naa, I'm coming. Besides, all of a sudden I feel the need to get drunk." And with that, he and Cena went back into their room and slammed the door. Orton let out a low whistle while Adam giggled hysterically.

"Man could you pipe down? You act like such a little girl sometimes," Mark scolded.

"Yeah well Randy likes it," he grinned. "Besides, we had to get Shawn out of there before Cena could do him in. Everyone knows that kid worships Shawn."

"Yeah but Cena's not gay," Mark scoffed.

"Yeah that's what they all say until they end up in weird situations that test their manhood. Shawn's one fine specimen. Not only does he have a nice, lean, succulent, sexy…"

"Come on with it," Mark snapped irritably.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I got kind of caught up. Anyway, Shawn has a fine ass body and a great personality to go along with it now. Any guy could fall for him, even the straightest thug."

"Like Cena?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, like Cena."

"Yeah well that one I won't believe until I see it."

"You're on," Orton said grinning.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that you can prove it?" _This is interesting. Cena's not gay but if he's willing to try…_

"Maybe," Orton laughed, a sly grin forming on his lips. "Just…the night is still young and full of interesting information ready to be set free. A few drinks and maybe we'll know something."

"I doubt it but whatever," Mark said grinning. This will be one hell of a night.

**--SHAMANofSEXY--**

"So are they coming?" Dave asked. Adam and Edge sat at a booth snuggled up together while Glen and Mark sat across from them. Dave and Morrison were at a table with two extra chairs that had been set up next to the booth.

"Well Shawn's coming but I don't know about the kid," Mark answered. "He was pretty pissed at blondy over here."

"Hey! Not my fault they were caught in the act," Adam said dismissively.

"Huh? Caught in the act?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, they were both practically naked. Well…Shawn's hair was still wet so I'm assuming he had just stepped out of the shower. A small towel was wrapped around his waist and Cena, well, he had his shirt off so I'm sure…"

"That doesn't mean anything," Mark replied. "You need to leave them alone. Shawn was highly pissed at you. I'd hate to see him kick your ass. He may be little but I do believe he can take you."

"Yeah whatever. Only guilty people get defensive."

"If I recall correctly dear, it was Cena who got all defensive," Orton answered.

"So? Your point?"

"My point is that…" But Taker cut him off.

"His point is that you need to mind your business. If you get your ass kicked tonight then it's well deserved."

"Why are you so protective of Shawn?" Adam inquired. "You seem to be defending him as if he were _your_ man." Mark cut Adam the dirtiest of looks and Dave could feel the tension rise about 90 degrees.

"Uh…Randy? You need to shut him up. Give him another drink," Dave urged. The last thing Dave wanted to do is be in the middle of a spat with Mark. Adam shrugged his shoulders and downed another shot of vodka. A second later, Shawn and Cena appeared. Shawn took the empty seat next to Morrison while Cena sat next to Batista.

"Well look what the cat finally dragged in," Adam said grinning.

"You got one more time to crack at me and I swear to God I'll kick your ass right here," Shawn snapped. Adam opened his mouth to say something else but thought the better of it. He picked up another shot glass and downed the vodka before leaning back into his beloved's arms. Randy glanced over at Cena who kept eying Shawn every now and then. He had a very concerned look which amused Orton to no end.

"Okay. So I hate awkward silences," Dave said. "Somebody please say something." Shawn just picked up the bottle of Gray Goose, poured him about three shots in a Crown glass and downed the whole thing in one go.

"Whoa Shawn! You sure you need to be doing that?" Batista asked frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You said we were here to drink so let's go. Let's have at it."

"That's the best thing you've said all night," Adam said eagerly. He picked up the bottle and poured him another two shots and downed them both.

"Oh fuck. I hope all of you aren't going to get tore up. I swear I'll leave all of you right here," Dave grumbled.

"Oh come on Dave! Live a little!" Morrison said grinning.

"Kid, I like that way you think," Adam grinned. He passed Morrison the Gray Goose bottle and he turned it up finishing it off. "Oh yeah!" Adam yelled. Not to be outdone, Shawn picked up the triple sec and poured it in the crown glass. He put a little bit of raspberry soda in it along with some rum.

"Whoa Shawn….that's…don't you think that's pushing it?" Dave asked.

"Nope. This is just right for me," he grinned. He looked over at Morrison who was eying the concoction with some curiosity. He handed Morrison the glass and with a smile he turned it up, downing it all in one go.

"Wow. Shawn…that was…interesting," he said grinning. Shawn concocted the same thing again, this time turning it up himself. Mark and Glen just shook their heads before leaning over discussing something among themselves. Adam had been drinking practically all day so he was trying to match Shawn. Morrison seemed to be taking any and everything Shawn could offer while Cena looked absolutely frightened. Dave looked over at Randy who was eyeing Shawn with somewhat a lustful longing while every now and then winking at Cena. Cena shook his head and started on another Corona but Dave noticed that he was spending more time watching Shawn than actually drinking. This went on for about twenty minutes until the conversation turned pretty heavy. Adam was so drunk he was leaning all over the table. Mark and Glen were buzzed but not drunk. They were too busy poking fun at Randy. Shawn and Morrison however, were discussing moves for the ring even though they were the drunkest of all.

"Hey you guys. I think we should call it a night," Cena said. He had finished his second beer and was ready to get some shut eye. Plus he was hating the coziness between Shawn and Morrison.

"Oh no we can't go Cena. We're having way too much fun," Adam slurred.

"You're having fun?" Shawn asked. He was just as drunk as Adam but seemed to be doing a much better job at composing himself. "I think not! Morrison and I are having fun," he giggled. Shawn leaned over and rested his head on Morrison. Morrison looked over at Shawn and grinned.

"You're so cute," he laughed.

"Oh am I?" Shawn asked. He sat up and looked Morrison in the eye before bursting into giggles. "Am I looking in a mirror?"

"No Shawn you're not though I have to admit the two of you look scarily alike," Glen noted. He looked over at Mark who only nodded. _Just alike yet nothing alike._

"Hmm…I think I look better," Shawn stated.

"You both look alike so how can one look better?" Glen asked but he was completely ignored.

"But I taste better," Morrison replied.

"Uh uh…" Shawn sang.

"Uh huh…" Morrison replied.

"Nope. I do."

"No I do!" Shawn said frowning. Morrison grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him but Shawn only grinned.

"I think you're me and I'm hot," Morrison said thoughtfully. "I could just kiss me," he giggled.

"WHAT? What was that?" Dave asked but he soon got his answer. Morrison cupped Shawn's face and pulled him into a slow, lingering kiss. Shawn responded, throwing his arms around Morrison's neck and grinned when Morrison's lips started for his neck. Everyone just stared at the two of them dumbfounded; Mark turning red in the face with each passing second. Orton looked as though he wanted to join them while Cena was hit with a silent pang of jealously. Clearly disgusted, Batista pulled Morrison away.

"Whoa! Kid! Not out here."

"Awe, but I was just starting to like him," Shawn giggled.

"It's time for bed. Now. Everyone get going," Dave ordered. Shawn and Morrison tried to stand but ended up falling back down. "Oh fuck. Alright? Who's taking the girls upstairs?" Batista asked. "I sure as hell ain't doing it. I told ya'll earlier that I am not responsible for you idiots."

"I'll do it." Both Mark and Cena had responded at the same time. They both cut each other nervous looks, Orton just shaking his head.

"Uh…ok. Well one of you get Shawn and the other get Morrison." Cena and Mark looked at each other as though trying to decide what to do. Orton however decided to make it easier for them both.

"I think Cena should take Shawn. Though I have my theories about Cena's sex life, since he's rooming with Shawn it makes more sense." Cena looked absolutely furious and started across the room with every intention of beating the holy hell out of Randy but Batista stopped him.

"Hey. He's joking and if he's not, I'll beat him for you. But seriously, it's late and I don't want to ever see Shawn making out with himself again. So get him to bed. Mark you got Morrison?"

"Yeah," he managed. He watched as Cena walked over and stood Shawn up. They walked a few steps until Shawn started falling over.

"Oh screw this." Cena scooped Shawn into his arms and carried him towards the elevator. "See you drunks later." Mark painfully watched as Shawn curled up in Cena's arms. He was sure he saw a grin from Cena but maybe it was his imagination. Glen let him out and he started towards Morrison.

"Alright pretty boy. Up you go." He grabbed Morrison and tossed him over his shoulder. Morrison just giggled causing Mark to roll his eyes. As they headed for the elevator, Morrison started giggling even more. "Alright. Spill it. What the hell has got you so tickled?"

"Well," he laughed. "If you must know, I think you're hot." At this, Mark looked plum confused but he chose not to respond. _It's clearly the alcohol speaking._

"Whatever. Shut your mouth kid."

"How about you make me?" he teased. Morrison started struggling to get off Mark's shoulders so Mark let him go. Morrison landed on his feet, barely, and leaned against the elevator wall. They still had four floors to go. Morrison ran behind Mark and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What the hell man?" Mark pushed him away.

"But I want you," he giggled. He started undressing himself but Mark grabbed his wrists pinning him to the wall with his body.

"Look kid. I'm not interested now get a grip!"

"Oooo Mark. Come on and kiss me. You know you want to," he grinned. Mark drew back to hit him in the face but he stopped just as quickly when he poked out his lips. _Shawn does the exact same thing…_Mark let out a sigh and stepped away. It was great timing because the elevator dinged and they were now on the right floor. "Alright kid, let…" Morrison had passed out and he was slumped on the floor of the elevator. "Figures," Mark muttered. He stopped the door from closing so that he could scoop the kid in his arms. "Alright. Easy does it." He thought maybe Morrison was faking but the kid was out cold. It would seem as though the kid really wasn't a heavy drinker. Then again, not everyone could have handled that stuff that Shawn had been drinking. Mark reached into the shirt pocket of Morrison and pulled out his card key. _Room 211…That's right across from Shawn's room._ He stood at the door and made way to swipe the key when the door opened. Standing in front of him was someone he had not been expecting.

"Carlito?"

"Yeah man. I'm rooming with prince charming tonight. Were you…two planning on spending some time together?" he asked clearly confused.

"Uh…what? HELL NO! I was just bringing him to his room. He tried to out drink Shawn and Adam."

"Oooo," he winced. "Bad idea."

"Yeah well here ya go. Tuck him in."

"No way! I have to go meet someone downstairs. We have to discuss our upcoming match," Carlito replied. He eased past Mark and with a sly grin he headed towards the stairs. Mark went inside the room and closed the door with his foot. He placed Morrison on the bed at the far side of the room close to the restroom in case he had to get up and puke. Then he started for the door. Morrison made some kind of noise in his sleep that made Mark stop in his tracks. He turned to see the younger man hanging off of the bed, fully clothed in his jeans and black button down, flannel shirt. With a sigh, Mark started back across the room to Morrison. He leaned over and pulled his boots off then he proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He pulled Morrison up and slid each arm out of his shirt. Morrison eyes fluttered open and he mumbled something that was incoherent.

"Oh shush," Mark whispered. "I'm trying to put you to bed." Morrison threw his arms around Mark while he lifted him up off the bed. Mark pulled the covers back and laid Morrison back down, pulling the covers over his chest.

"Thank you Mark," Morrison said smiling.

"Whatever punk. Go to sleep. I'm out." Before Mark could leave, Morrison grabbed Mark's shirt, pulling him down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Good night Mark." Then he passed out again.

**--SEXYBOYS--**

**Meanwhile…**

"Mmm you know Cena, you smell good," Shawn giggled.

"Oh really?" he said rolling his eyes. He knew that it was only the alcohol talking and though Cena knew he wasn't gay, Shawn's constant giggles were starting to get to him.

"Yeah and you know what else?"

"Do I want to know?" Cena joked. Shawn nuzzled is head in Cena's chest before smiling up at him.

"I think you're cute," he laughed. Cena stared down at the man in his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk like that." He easily opened their room door and went inside. He laid Shawn on his bed then went back to close the door. He went to his own bed and climbed in doing his best to ignore Shawn's giggles.

"Cena, aren't you going to tuck me in?"

"No, go to sleep Shawn." Cena rolled over and reached for the lights but Shawn was pouting across the room. His lips were poked out and he had the most hurtful look ever on his face. Cena closed his eyes and cursed silently. _Why is he such a distraction? And why do I care if he pouts? It's not like he's my man or something. Beside, I'm not gay. Shawn's just…really pretty…_

"Oh damn it." Cena rolled out of bed and hurried across the room to Shawn. Shawn lay back on the bed lifting his legs in the air. Cena laughed as he pulled off Shawn's shoes.

"Thank you," he said dreamily.

"Yeah whatever. Sit up." Shawn tried to sit up but the pounding in his head made him fall back again. "Oh gee. You know, you're such a handful. Come here." He leaned over so Shawn could wrap his arms around his neck. "Hang on." Cena easily lifted Shawn off the bed, Shawn wrapping his legs around the younger man's waist. As Cena leaned over and starting pulling back the covers, Shawn started placing tiny kisses on his neck.

"Mmm…Cena you taste good too," he murmured.

"No, Shawn you need to control yourself. You are drunk as hell and completely unaware of what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing John," he whispered. _John? Did he just call me John?_ He nipped at Cena's earlobe while tickling the back of his neck with his fingers, drawing a low whistle from the younger man. Cena closed his eyes when Shawn's lips found his neck again.

"Shawn, you…you really need to stop," he managed but with each kiss his arousal only worsened. Shawn lifted his head and pouted again. This time Cena captured his lips kissing him passionately. Cena lowered Shawn onto the bed, covering his body with his own. He trailed kisses from his neck down to his chest, his teeth grazing Shawn's nipples lightly. When Shawn finally released him, he used the opportunity to climb off of him.

"Go to sleep Shawn," he muttered angrily. He pulled the covers over Shawn only to find that he had finally passed out._ Damn. How cute. At least I was able to control myself. I can't believe I let a man tease me until I was fully aroused. Had it been a girl I would have taken her right here…even though Shawn is just as pretty as some girls…long beautiful hair…sexy body…nice ass…What am I saying? I could never sleep with someone unless they wanted me to. But still…_Cena watched the handsome man who was now soundly sleeping, his long golden hair shielding his face. Cena moved the hair out of his face before leaning over kissing his lips. _God, I love his lips I am losing my fucking mind._ He managed to tear himself away and with one last glance at the sleeping man, he strolled across the room to his own bed for the night.

* * *

**AN:** I know. I should be ashamed but you know what? I'm not. Ha ha ha I love ShawnCena and there will be more...in due time. Drunks are so funny. xD And I love John Morrison. He's effing hilarious! Anyway, I haven't quite decided exactly how I want to approach certain things. I do know how it's going to end though. Bwhahahaha Next update? Whenever I have a moment to relieve some stress. Now it's off to watch Hell's Kitchen and write more Sasuke/Naruto slash. Bwahahaha Let's see...I have a few recommended fics for you all. If you like interesting pairings and funny wrestling slash, I think you should read _"In The Glimpse of an Eyebeat"_. Why? Because the Jeff Hardy/Taker pairing is great and Shawn's character is effing HILARIOUS! It's kind of hard to read at times but it's still a great story. Author is **Ashura77**. Now for the realm of anime, more specifically Naruto, I think you guys should read _"Unspoken Desires"_. Why? Because it has everything and Kakashi/Hinata rocks out loud! Author is **Nefatiri.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Shawn woke the next morning, he was surprised to see that Cena was already up. He was sitting in bed reading a sport's magazine.

"Morning Sunshine," he grinned. Shawn sat up in bed but fell back down immediately. His head was throbbing and the light seeping in from the blinds were only making it worse.

"God, John can you kill the light?" Shawn groaned. He pulled the covers over his face covering his head completely.

"Nope. That will teach you to drink in moderation."

"This coming from you is news to me. I always thought you were the heavy drinking kind."

"And this is proof why you should never be so quick to judge a person based on appearances. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled. Cena glanced over at the lump on the other bed and smirked. Had it been anyone other than Shawn then he may not have had such a change of heart. He got up and hurried across the room closing the blinds.

"There. I closed the blinds." Shawn pulled the covers down smiling gleefully.

"Ha! Somehow I just knew you would close them," he grinned.

"You know what? It would be in your best interest to watch what you say to me. I'd hate for our fellow coworkers to find out how much you want me when you're drunk," he replied nonchalantly. He sat back down on his bed and went back to reading his magazine. He was well aware of the confused look he was receiving from the other side of the room but he chose to ignore it. He liked having this thing to hold over Shawn's head and he was prepared to see how far he could take it.

"Uh…John?"

"What's with the 'John' kick?" Cena asked, throwing Shawn playful look. "Is it because John sounds better in your dreams when you're calling out my name during sex?" he teased. Shawn looked absolutely furious and was about to lash out at him when someone knocked on the door.

"HEY SHAWN! CENA! COME OUT COME OUT!" It was Dave banging on the door like he was security or something.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cena yelled.

"Just open the damn door," he muttered.

"Fine." While Shawn lie back in his bed, Cena hurried across the room opening the door. To his surprise, Dave was wearing only some little biker shorts. "Aw come on man. What the hell? Go put some fucking clothes on! Nobody wants to see you like that!" Cena hollered. Dave just grinned, pushing Cena out of the way so he could see Shawn.

"Hey sleeping beauty? Get your ass up. Both of you need to come down to the pool. That's where everyone else is hanging out. We have drinks," he teased.

"Oh don't even mention drinks," Shawn groaned. "I have too big of a headache to be swimming anyway. Sorry. No can do."

"What about you Cena?" Cena glanced over at Shawn before saking his head.

"And leave sleeping beauty all by hisself? I can't man. Somebody needs to watch him."

"Hmm, I bet," he whispered, grinning at his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cena hissed.

"Nothing. Say how about this. Why don't we go to the sauna instead? The sauna will be good for everyone's sore muscles and Shawn can get some much needed hangover treatment."

"Hey Shawn? You hear Dave?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever. I'm up," he grumbled. Dave only chuckled while Cena shook his head.

"Damn. What a grouch in the mornings," Cena muttered.

"Yeah well he's only grouchy because you didn't do your job last night."

"My…job?"

"Yes, your job idiot. You didn't satisfy him last night and everyone knows how hard it is to please Shawn," Dave teased.

"Look man, you and the others are gonna get enough of teasing me about him. You know I don't roll that way man."

"Uh…right. Sure you don't man."

"I'm serious." Dave watched as Shawn headed towards the restroom closing the door behind him. That's when he pulled Cena out into the hall.

"Look man, just so you know, everyone noticed the way you were looking at him last night."

"I was just concerned man. He's my partner and I can't let people like Adam influence him to do wrong just so they can get a good laugh. It's not right. Besides…Adam and Orton have each other but Shawn…well he's single."

"You know what that tells me?"

"What?"

"That you care a little more than you're willing to admit."

"Whatever man. I'm just trying to be a good friend. It's not like I have very many of those and Shawn's never once looked down on me like some of the others."

"Yeah I hear ya man. I'm just saying. You may not be _that_ way but that's how it looks."

"I'll keep my eyes off of him then," he grumbled.

"Oh come on. Don't be that way. Besides, if you do have some sort of epiphany within the next few weeks or so, I promise not to laugh when you tell me you love Shawn."

"Never gonna happen."

"We'll see," Dave grinned.

"We'll see what?" Shawn's hair was tied back into a pony tail and he was wearing nothing but a white spa robe.

"Anything under there?" Dave teased.

"Maybe," he grinned. "Alright. Let's get going. My head is still killing me and all I want to do is lay back down. You better tell the rest of the youngsters that I get first dibs at lying down. Everyone else is on the floor…unless they plan to hold me in their laps." Dave and Cena laughed as they followed Shawn into the elevator. This was going to be an interesting morning or afternoon indeed.

**--XX--**

"Okay. So why are we going to the sauna now? I thought we were going to the pool?" Adam asked.

"Yeah well Shawn has a really bad hangover so he wasn't in the mood to go swimming," Randy answered. "Besides, I think this is a better idea anyway. My arms are still sore from the other day and this is a good way to spend more quality time with you."

"Yeah ok, but I still would have rather been at the pool."

"We can hang out at the pool another day alright?"

"Sure. If you say so." Adam and Orton headed inside the sauna. Dave was already inside with Glen and Mark and they were laughing about something. "What I missed?" Adam asked. He pulled the towel from around his waist letting it all hang out.

"Aw come on man. Just cause it's a sauna doesn't mean you have to walk around fucking nude man!" Mark complained.

"Oh shush. If it was Shawn nothing would be said." Mark said nothing at this. He was too busy trying to control his anger.

"Now Mark. Get a grip. He's only kidding," Dave coaxed.

"Kidding my ass," Mark grumbled. "I swear I'll ring his fucking neck. Don't test me this morning Adam. You're not fucking drunk anymore and I won't have any problem choke-slamming you against the fucking wall." Adam didn't seem to have anything else to say after this. He just wrapped his towel back around his waist then hurried to sit next to Randy. Randy was leaning back against the wall and Adam stretched out next to him but then decided he'd rather sit on the floor. He slid down and sat in front of Randy leaning back against his legs. In the next instant, the door of the sauna opened again. This time it was Shawn, Morrison, and Cena walking in. Shawn was wearing a white spa robe. Cena was wearing some boxers and had a towel thrown around his shoulders. Morrison just had a blue beach towel wrapped around his waist, his hair hanging down freely.

"What took you guys so long?" Randy asked grinning.

"Sorry but we had to wait on Morrison here to comb his hair," Cena grumbled.

"Sounds like somebody else we know," Mark grinned.

"Yeah well if Morrison's going to look like me, he might as well pick up some of my habits," Shawn shrugged. "Ok. So we're going to have to do some major shifting because I am not sitting on the floor. I have a major headache and I swear I'll go back to the room if someone doesn't let me lay down." To be honest, there really wasn't a whole lot of room for a bunch of burley wrestlers in the sauna. Dave, Glen, and Mark were taking up the back wall while Randy had the side wall. There was some room on the other side of him but then it was behind the door. On the right side, Morrison had taken a seat in the corner next to Mark and Cena was beside him. There was room for Shawn next to Cena but not enough room for him to lie down.

"Looks like you're out of luck man," Adam laughed.

"Fine then. I'm leaving."

"Aw, wait a second Shawn. Don't be like that," Dave teased.

"Yeah but I told you I had a headache. I need to lie down for a while otherwise I'm going to be a straight bitch all day. To save everyone the trouble I am going back to my room."

"No wait. We'll make room for you Shawn…my twin," Morrison grinned. "Mark can I…?"

"Sure man. Whatever it takes to keep Ms. Man over there happy," he grinned. Shawn stuck his tongue out at Mark who only shook is head. Morrison got down on the floor in front of Mark so Cena could slide down and make room for Shawn.

"Is that better princess?" Randy teased.

"Maybe." Shawn sat down and proceeded to stretch out when he realized that he needed to prop his head. "Dammit," he grumbled.

"Uh…Shawn? What now?" Glen asked.

"Te he I bet I know," Dave muttered. He glanced over at Cena who was doing everything he could to avoid stating the obvious. Finally his eyes met Dave's and he let out a sigh.

"Hey man. I know your head's killing ya so just…just stretch out and you can lay your head down here." At this, everyone in the room got quiet. The only thing you could hear was the steam ventilating the room. Everyone was curious as to what Shawn would do but it would seem as if Shawn didn't notice. He only shrugged and kicked back, laying his head in Cena's lap. He had placed his blindfolds over his eyes to hide the light and was resting comfortably now. Everyone else remained eerily silent until Adam broke the silence.

"You guys are pathetic."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"You know full well what I mean."

"Yeah well you were…you know what? Never mind," Mark grumbled. "It ain't even worth it. Lay back and shut up."

Everyone else just laughed watching Adam sulk. Adam always walked around running his mouth as though he weren't afraid of anything but everyone knew better. He was scared to death of Mark and with good reason since Mark was so much larger than he was. The next thirty minutes were a breeze. Adam had finally let the steam take over him and was now the quietest he'd ever been. In fact, he looked as if he were asleep with his head resting against Orton's legs. Orton's eyes were also closed as he was leaning against the wall. The only indication that he was awake was his fingers that were twirling strands of Adam's hair. Glen and Dave's eyes were also closed. Both were listening to music on their shuffles not thinking about a care in the world.

Mark was wide awake but seemed to be taken captive by the curls in Morrison's damp hair. He too was running his fingers through Morrison's hair while Morrison rested peacefully against his legs. Morrison was also preoccupied with one finger making light circles on the top of Mark's right foot. Mark grinned then leaned back against the wall closing his eyes as well. Shawn on the other hand, was sound asleep. It was partly due to the fact that Cena had been stroking the side of his neck the whole time; the side that was against the wall away from prying eyes. He hadn't realized he was doing it until he swore he heard Shawn moan softly in approval. No one else had heard him which made Cena grin. He looked down at the sleeping blond and half wished that they were alone. For some reason, he felt so exposed but he really couldn't explain it. He finally snapped out of his trance and found Randy eyeing him curiously.

"What?" Cena whispered.

"I wish you would do it. You know you want to."

"Do what?"

"Kiss him."

"I already told you that I…forget it," he grumbled. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Forget Randy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Why would I want to kiss Shawn? Oh yeah Cena. You were wishing you were alone with him just now? Yeah but that doesn't mean anything._

"Alright you guys. If we stay in here too long, we'll all turn into prunes. I don't think Vince would be too happy. Also, we don't need to get too dehydrated. I say we meet back in thirty minutes or so for some grub." Dave had unplugged his ears and was standing to his feet. Glen nodded in agreement and so did the rest of the people that were awake.

"Adam? Baby wake up. It's time to get something eat," Randy whispered. He kissed the side of Adam's neck causing him to stir.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on babe. We got to go before you get too skinny," Randy grinned. He helped Adam to his feet and ushered him out the door. Dave and Glen followed behind them.

"Alright kid. It's time to go," Mark growled, tugging playfully at Morrison's hair. The kid mumbled something about being comfortable but did as he was told anyway. Randy burst back through the door a second later.

"What the hell man?" Mark asked.

"I forgot our room key," he grinned. He grabbed his card key then smacked Morrison across the face. "Wake up pretty boy!"

"Man I should…"

"Don't mind him. Let's just get out of here," Mark replied. He pushed the kid forward and they headed out the sauna as well. When they were gone, Randy took a seat next to Cena.

"Why aren't you moving?" Randy asked.

"Because Shawn's asleep and he's really grouchy when he wakes up. I don't want him snapping my head off."

"Uh huh. I see."

"What? You don't believe me? Just ask Dave."

"Oh yeah man. I believe you it's just…I kind of get the feeling that you like having Shawn asleep in your lap."

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I ain't got a problem with him sleeping like this. He had a hangover. I don't really see how you can make something out of that. It's nothing man. Plain and simple."

"I saw you caressing his neck," Randy grinned. Cena was about to protest but Randy cut him off. "Nope. I saw you and I'm sure Dave and Glen did too. Mark didn't which is a relief."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because Mark also has a thing for Shawn but he'll never admit it. Not unless Shawn admits that he wants to be with him as well."

"So…Shawn and Mark?"

"No," he grinned. "And I saw that look. It was only a second but it was a look of pure jealously. You want Shawn for yourself."

"I do not."

"Yeah whatever man. Let me just give you a piece of friendly advice: don't waste too much time trying to get him. If you do, you'll never get him. From what I hear, Shawn's never been one to trust anyone with his heart, not even Hunter. If you want him, you need to make sure it's what you really want and you need to act fast. There's too many people lusting for the same guy and if you keep beating around the bush you're gonna lose big time."

"But you know I'm not gay," he grumbled.

"Yeah. Well whatever man. Anyway, I'm going now. I'll tell the boys that you wanted to let Shawn sleep a while longer."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah. Later."

When Randy left, Cena let out a huge sigh. He didn't know what to make of Randy's advice. _Mark. Mark and Shawn?_ That seemed…odd though it did explain why Mark was giving him looks during last night's drinking session, but Mark really didn't have anything to worry about because he'd never try to date a guy right? Cena looked down at the sleeping man whose head was resting in his lap. He had turned his head at some point during his sleep exposing his neck. The steam from the sauna had produced drops of precipitation on Shawn's face and neck making him thirsty for some water. _Get a grip Cena._ Shawn must have been dreaming because he muttered something softly in his sleep. Cena shook his head and decided he needed to go ahead and wake the man. He leaned over and placed his lips near the man's ear.

"Hey Shawn? Shawn? It's time to wake up," he whispered. Shawn stirred a little in his sleep but did not move. "Shawn? Come on now. I really don't feel like carrying you back to the room. You have any idea how that looks?"

"Awwwww…I don't wanna move," he whined. He turned to his side, his head still resting on Cena's leg making no attempt whatsoever to get up.

"You are so stubborn," Cena muttered.

"What? You're going to knock an old man on the floor? Gee Cena thanks."

"No, but…I can make you move," he warned.

"Yeah well, uh…unless you're going to knock me on the floor then I say no way. Besides, you don't even get along with those guys half the time so you have no problem letting me rest a while longer right?"

"Normally I'd agree but you have no idea how tough of a time they're going to give me if you don't cooperate."

"Make me," he grumbled. Cena let out a sigh, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe how stubborn Shawn was being. _Oh well Shawn…I tried…_Cena leaned over lowering his lips to Shawn's neck. He planted a soft kiss on his pulse before brushing the side of his ear.

"Get up Shawn or we'll both be in trouble," he whispered. Shawn finally sat up and stretched his arms. He pulled the scrunchie out of his hair then ran a hand through it gracefully. Cena watched his hair as it fell gracefully down his back, something that amazed him and turned him on all in one breath. Shawn was about to put the scrunchie back on when Cena grabbed his arms in mid air. "Leave it," he said softly. "I like it hanging." Instead of Shawn protesting like he always does, he didn't say a word. He dropped the scrunchie on the floor and made no attempt to pick it up. Cena stood up and walked in front of him, picking it up for him. Shawn was still wearing his blindfold which amused Cena to no end.

"You going to take that off?"

"Yeah. I was just…"

"Naa. Leave it on," Cena grinned. "Leave it on." He placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders pulling him to his feet. From there he cupped Shawn's face drawing him close for a kiss.

"John…" Cena slipped his tongue in his mouth, overpowering him with his deep kiss. Cena nipped at his lower lip, drawing soft spoken moans from the blonde.

"Last night, you pretty much told me that you wanted me," he said between nips. He licked at Shawn's upper lip trailing a path to his neck again. Shawn wrapped his arms around the man, letting him take full control of him. Cena's lips found his ear again, nipping at it lightly. "Tell me Shawn, do you still want me now?" He slid his arms around Shawn's waist to his back. He lightly teased Shawn's spine before running his hands through his hair until he reached the blind fold. He slowly ran his fingers along the strap of the blindfold then slowly lifted it from Shawn's eyes. They both just stood there staring at each other as though they could read each other's thoughts.

"_I'm not gay Shawn."_

"_I never said you were."_

"_But I want you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do. I want to throw you against that wall and take you right now. I want to hear you moan my name with pleasure. Tell me you want me too."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't love you."_

"_I'll make you love me."_

The door of the sauna opened and in walked Dave. He stared at the both of them curiously. They both were staring at each other as if they were having a conversation without words. _I feel like I'm interrupting something._

"Ahem." Shawn glared at Cena once more before pushing past Dave and heading out the door. "Uh…did I…intrude?" Dave asked. "You two were just standing there so I assumed…"

"No man. It's cool," he snapped.

"Hey, sorry but…"

"No, Dave. Look, I didn't mean to snap you up or anything."

"Well what happened."  
"It's probably Randy's fault but I've had an epiphany."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think I like Shawn."

"No shit man. We all knew that," he grinned.

"No, but I think I'm probably gay and it's only getting worse but I only want to be gay with Shawn and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down."

"You heard all of that right?"

"Yeah so…?"

"So I think Shawn got the message and he knows that I want him."

"Are you…going to pursue him?"

"I can't. He doesn't want me and we are about to be tag team partners soon. I don't want to ruin the relationship before it even begins," he grumbled. "Damn Randy for making me gay but not really."

"Well, just wait a while and test the waters. Like Randy said earlier, Shawn's not one for being in love."

"Hey! You were listening…?"

"Of course I was listening!" he grinned. "Anyway, let's get out of here. Everyone's waiting on you."

"Alright man. Oh and Dave?"

"I won't say a word," he grinned.

"Thanks man." Cena cursed himself silently as he followed Dave out of the sauna. Things were about to get pretty interesting for him. _No, I'm not gay. I don't want Shawn. It was the heat. Yeah…that's what it was..._ With that fleeting thought, Cena was sure everything was going to go back to normal…or so he thought.

* * *

**AN: -bangs head against wall- I'm trying to get the evil slash thoughts out of my head but unfortunately it's only getting worse. When I am done with my 'straight' stories, I refuse to write nothing but slash. Te he he Slash is fun. -hides in a corner- Okay. You got a longer chapter this time and be warned, this may be the last chapter you get for a while. If I have to go home for the summer it means -gasp- No internet. -- Yeah, i'm working on getting a wireless card from Verizon so you'll know soon whether or not I'll be able to get it. In the meantime, review and tell me your thoughts. -sigh- I love all my lovely wrestlers...especially ShawnCena. Te he he**


	8. Chapter 8

When Cena finally made it back to the room Shawn was already fully dressed. He was standing in the bathroom combing through his long golden hair. Cena resisted the urge to stare at him and headed straight for his suitcase, pulling out some jean shorts and a Falcons jersey. Neither one of them spoke a word thus adding to the already awkward tension in the room. _God I can't take this! I want to say something to Shawn but what do I say?_ A knock on the door interrupted Cena's thoughts. Shawn quickly ran to answer the door and it was Dave. He was dressed in some blue jeans and a white tank.

"You two ready?" he asked.

"I am," Shawn replied. He looked back at Cena briefly before heading out the door past Dave.

"Aren't you going to wait on us?" Dave asked chuckling.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting in the hall," he muttered. Dave just shook his head as he waited on Cena. Cena tied his Jordans and headed out into the hall.

"Let's go," he muttered. They got into the elevator no one saying a word. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Dave let out a low whistle but left it at that. He had seen Shawn angry before and wasn't about to piss him off. Plus, he really had no idea how to read into the eerie silence. Shawn didn't look angry but at the same time, Cena looked like a lost puppy. _Damn. The kid is crushing hard._ Dave chuckled to himself as they headed out of the elevator. When they reached the lobby they found Mark and the others dressed and rarin to go.

"Where are we eating at?" Shawn asked. "I'm starving!"

"Whoa! Sounds like somebody had a great nap," Randy teased. Cena shifted nervously, taking off his cap to examine it for some odd reason. Shawn just shrugged pretending not to get the insinuation. Sure he had a good nap. In fact, it had been a great nap, but it was the few moments alone with Cena after the nap that was bothering him. No, he did not feel anything for Cena…not really. He was a nice kid who had a crush on him. Shawn couldn't really understand why a kid his age would be crushing on an old man like him anyway but he supposed everyone had their preferences. Still, he couldn't help but replay the shower scene in his mind every now and then.

Whether he liked it or not, Cena's touches had set him on fire that day in the shower but then again, it was possible that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He shook his head and brushed the thought. He had no feelings for anybody right now and he intended to keep it that way. Love only meant heartache. He had seen many of his friends and family members fall in love over the years. The pain that it brought them was just too much which is why he promised himself to never fall in love. Cena was not going to be the exception to the rule no matter how nice his massages were.

"Can we get going now?" Dave asked. "I could care less where we eat at but fuck I'm starving!"

"I say Olive Garden," Morrison suggested. Everyone stared at him curiously for a moment causing him to blush.

"Hey, the kid's got it dead on," Mark replied. "Hell, I could do with a nice big plate of spaghetti and bread sticks." Mark looked over at Morrison and winked causing him to blush even more.

"Olive Garden it is," Shawn said happily. "You know Morrison, you're really starting to scare me. I love the Olive Garden. It happens to be my favorite restaurant…besides Hell's Kitchen of course," he added thoughtfully. Everyone else laughed as they followed Morrison and Shawn out of the hotel. Cena and Dave lingered behind so they could chat.

"Alright. Spill it," Dave growled.

"What are you talking about?" Cena huffed.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" he scoffed.

"That's right. Nothing. And there never will be anything at this rate."

"Did you talk with him?"

"No. It was too…awkward and I really didn't know what to say to him. Besides, I already told you that I think Shawn knows how I feel but I get the feeling that he's going to go out of his way to avoid me."

"I don't know. Shawn's never been one to avoid anyone. If anything he's just going to push you away."

"Which is going to make me feel so much better about being gay," he grumbled, tossing his hands in the air.

"Yeah but uh…I thought you said you weren't gay?"

"I'm…I'm not," he said quickly. "I just…"

"Only want to be gay with Shawn right?"

"Yeah…something like that."

"Man you are pathetic. Someone should have clued you in sooner about your sexuality. You are so lost," Dave grinned. They finally made it outside and realized everyone else was in cars leaving the hotel.

"Guess you're riding with me," Cena grinned.

"Yeah I suppose I am since Shawn's left you out to dry."

"Don't play like that man. Shawn and I are not a pair."

"I know but if you work hard enough, he might come around. If that happens, then you can _really_ pat yourself on the back. You'll have achieved something that no one else has been able to accomplish."

"Yeah uh…whatever man," he grumbled.

**--ANIMAL--**

When they all arrived at the restaurant, they were glad to know that Glen had called and made reservations. They all were seated at a round table together. They were seated Glen, Mark, Morrison, Shawn, Adam, Randy, Cena, and Dave.

"Ahh well isn't this just one big happy family," Adam said grinning. Everyone else just shot him evil looks not really caring to indulge him. They all knew what he was doing because they could feel the tension at the table though no one was really sure who was creating the tension.

"You know Adam, really…you should just stay quiet," Mark growled.

"Whoa there. Temper big man. No one was trying to start anything. I was just…making an observation," he said with a sly grin.

"Sure you were," Dave commented. Moments later a waiter came to take their drink orders. Everyone ordered coke or tea this time since most of them were still feeling the effects of their drinking expedition from last night. "No drinks anyone?" Dave joked. He and Cena were the only two who didn't even get a buzz the night before. Everyone glared angrily at him for a second before Shawn laughed out loud.

"Yeah well, how nice of you to sympathize for an old man with a headache," he said caustically. "I should have been the smart old man like you and just passed on the drinks."

"Oh shut it Shawn," Dave grumbled. "I'm not _that_ old."

"You ain't that young either," Randy said laughing.

"Man screw you."

"I just may take you up on that," Randy teased. Dave threw a napkin at him just as the waiter brought their drinks. The all went ahead and ordered since everyone pretty much wanted spaghetti. Only Shawn, Cena, and Morrison ordered something different. Morrison ordered some kind of ravioli while Shawn and Cena ordered the same-fettuccine alfredo with chicken. They did not realize this until Adam mentioned it. Everyone else had their food and was diving in like hungry wolves.

"So Cena how's your alfredo?" Adam asked curiously.

"Uh…great as usual," he answered. He stared at Adam curiously for a second before going back to his food.

"So I guess your alfredo is good too huh Shawn?" Adam asked. Shawn dropped the fork in his plate and glared at Adam.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean? Why are you all of a sudden interested in what I eat?" Shawn snapped.

"No, I just…you and Cena…"

"Oh so that's what that was all about," Shawn snapped. "Figures. Seems I can't catch a break today."

"Damn Adam. Come on now. Let people eat in peace," Mark complained. "All you do is create drama at the wrong damn times. Let it go."

"Mark, why is it that every time I pick with Shawn you run to his aid? I mean, I know you guys are tight and all but Shawn can speak for himself," he said coolly. Mark was about to shout at Adam when he felt a hand squeeze his thigh. He looked over at Morrison who was shaking his head for him to let it go. _Fine. But he has one more time and I'll pull that bad prince charming hair out of his head…_Morrison exploded with an array of giggles making everyone stare at him.

"Uh…should I be concerned?" Randy asked.

"No," Morrison grumbled. "Just an inside joke." Mark stared at Morrison a smirk crossing his face. _So the kid got what I was thinking…good boy…_

"Oh and _do_ we have inside jokes," Adam snickered.

"I bet you do," Cena mumbled.

"Cena, about time you open your mouth. You've been awfully quiet since we got here. Is something the matter?" Randy asked.

"Nope. Everything's fine."

"If you say so."

Cena frowned at Randy not liking the tone of voice in which he answered. It sounded as though Randy didn't believe him but he was in no mood to feed curious minds by being defensive. The only thing on his mind was fixing the awkwardness between him and Shawn. The rumble was coming up and then afterwards their journey as a tag team would soon begin. He really wanted their union to be a success and if it meant suppressing his crush on Shawn to get everything back to normal then that's what he was willing to do. Easier said than done he thought. Throughout their meal, Cena couldn't help but to cut his eye at Shawn. Shawn had not worn his hair back like he normally would. He had it hanging freely over his shoulders highlighting that beautiful face of his that adorned a nice set of baby blue eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with some jeans and timbs, looking hotter than ever. A thick silver chain with a cross pendant was draped around his neck, drawing Cena's eyes to the bit of chest area that was exposed. Shawn must have felt his gaze on several occasions because he would look up and meet his eye briefly before looking away. _Dammit! I need to focus! I am not gay! I do not like Shawn! I do not…_Adam wrapped a strand of Shawn's hair on a finger twirling it for fun. Cena could feel his face burning with fury. _He's doing this on purpose but he'll never get a rise out of me._

"You know Shawn, why is your hair so much better than mine?" Adam said frowning.

"That's because Shawn uses conditioner," Morrison said grinning.

"You're one to talk kid," Mark laughed. "Your hair bounces just as much as Shawn's." Morrison could feel his cheeks burning but he stared Mark down.

"What kind of conditioner do you use Deadman? You have pretty hair too you know?" Everyone laughed out loud at this. Only Taker hesitated a moment before laughing. He wasn't expecting the kid to have a comeback like that but then again, it seemed that Morrison was just as unpredictable as others, mainly Shawn.

"Why you so quiet Deadman?" Glen asked grinning.

"Ah fuck you," he grumbled. Cena's attention never left Adam who was still playing in Shawn's hair. For some reason, Shawn felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. He looked up and noticed that Cena was turning all shades of red in the face. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ Randy was staring at Cena as if waiting for him to explode while Morrison kept cutting Mark googlly eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"Adam, I know you have a thing for my long beautiful hair but seriously, I don't know how I feel about you playing in my hair. Besides, I don't know where your hands have been." Everyone at the table burst out laughing making Adam slightly mad.

"Yeah. Laugh all you want," he grumbled.

"Hey. I know Shawn's hair is enchanting and all but it's not your place to play in his hair. You're not his man," Glen teased.

"Whatever. Hey Shawn? Will you be my man? It seems Randy has other people that interest him and I think you're hot so uh…how bout it?" he asked grinning. Shawn cut him a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'. Adam just shrugged his shoulders taking another sip of his coke. "Hell you guys laugh but it don't hurt to ask. If you don't ask you'll never know right Cena?" Cena caught his little act and chose not to take the bait. He shrugged his shoulders and he too started drinking is coke again.

"So the rumble is in a few days and tonight's our last night to have a bit of fun," Glen noted.

"Yeah sad times," Dave replied grinning.

"I say we go out tonight."

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"Uh…a…_club?_" Glen replied. "You…do know what those are right?"

"Of course I do," he snapped. Then his face formed an evil grin.

"Alright Adam. Spill it," Dave said sighing.

"Well…we _could_ all go to a club but uh…I only go to gay bars," he stated matter of factly. "If it ain't a gay club then I won't go."

"Uh…and I have to go with Adam," Randy chimed.

"Oh fuck," Dave growled. "You gotta be kidding me!" Mark just shook his head laughing. _Adam you are too much._

"Well then. No clubbin for me and Randy."

"Oh guys lighten up. I think we can handle going to a gay bar just this once," Morrison chimed in. "Besides, uh…if we use the 'buddy system' then we are less likely to get hit on."

"Seriously Morrison?" Shawn asked his mouth wide with shock. "You are losing cool points here though…you know what? Never mind. I've never been one to back away from a challenge and it seems to me like Adam is suggesting that we are afraid to hang out at a gay bar."

"Could be," he grinned.

"I'll go," Shawn said shrugging. "I haven't been out in a while and I could use a change of atmosphere for a night."

"I don't know Shawn. You're pretty…_way_ too pretty. You know guys will be all over you and it's not like you're all that big. Will you be able to handle yourself?" Randy smirked.

"Well I…"

"And same goes for you Morrison? You look just like him. You are no more able to handle yourself than Shawn," Adam said laughing.

"Man screw you. I can handle myself," Morrison said feeling slightly indignant. Shawn put an arm around Morrison and stuck his tongue out at Adam.

"As my former partner would say, 'game on'."

"Alright Shawn. We'll see how things go," Randy said laughing. "Hopefully after tonight, some things will uh…come to light." He stared right at Cena when he said this making him blush. _Randy, I swear I'm going to kill you!_

"Alright. Let's get outta here," Dave yawned. "I need a nap if we're going to party all night." They all left tips on the table and headed out the door. Once again, Dave lingered behind to talk with Cena.

"You coming tonight?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" he grumbled.

"Uh…no since you're definitely not gay."

"Yeah well I'm not but…Shawn's going and I just…I don't trust Adam. I need to be where I can watch him."

"I thought you were giving up on him?"

"Yeah I'm not pursuing him…I mean, I'd like for him to…never mind that. Are you going?"

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss this disaster waiting to happen for nothing in the world man. This whole outing spells 'disaster'."

"I know," he grumbled. "Believe me I know."

* * *

**AN:** You got another chapter because watching Raw will always bring inspiration…at least it does for me. I know some of you hate John Morrison but I think he's effing hot. I gotta use him simply because he's hot and he's different. Uh...don't really know when the next update will be but hopefully it will be sometime before school lets out. I have to update a few stories on my other profile and I have to update my 'Confessions' fic on here. Let's see...now it's time for my recommendations. Wrestling fans who want a good laugh among other roller coaster emotions, I suggest reading _'To Be Loved'_ by **TheVampireLucinda**. Why? Because it's a funny, angsty, fluffy HBK/Taker story that is so worth reading. I read it all in two days. I was in heaven. -sigh- Let's see...Harry Potter fans should read _'Expecto Ninjutsu'_ by **Nefatiri**. Why? Because it's a HP/Naruto cross-over that's cracktastic! You will laugh your ass off. Trust me. It also gets serious but it's more humor than anything. And the pairings are constantly changing. Okay. Now go review and check out some of the recommended fics. You won't be disappointed. Love you lots!


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the hotel, everyone went their separate ways promising to meet up in the lobby again around ten. Mark, Glen, and Batista decided to take naps while Adam and Randy headed straight for the pool. Morrison decided that he needed to run to the mall to get new sunglasses. Carlito was only too happy to tag along since he had a hot mystery date. Shawn and Cena however, headed back to their room. Neither was in the mood to really talk and even though there was still awkward tension between them, neither one would engage in conversation for fear of a repeat of the morning's fiasco.

Shawn kicked off his shoes and plopped on his bed, his I-Pod blaring music in his ears. Cena whipped out his lap top and began checking his messages. He logged into his yahoo and saw that Maria had sent him a sweet E-Card that said 'I miss you'. _She's such a sweet girl, but I just don't know. Do I like her enough to really commit? _He chanced a glance at Shawn who was staring off in space. _I wonder what's on his mind…_Cena let out a sigh as he closed his lap top putting it away. Then he laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling because he had no idea what to make of the entire situation. _What the hell is wrong with me? I really shouldn't care about Shawn but it's hard not to care when he's going to be your tag team partner for the next month or so. I wish…I don't know what I wish._

"Hey Cena?" Cena turned his head and saw that Shawn had removed his earphones. He was now propped on his side staring straight at Cena, his long hair nestled comfortably against the side of his face.

"Yeah?"

"So I've been doing some thinking about tonight's outing. I can't believe I agreed to go with those lunatics to a gay bar. Are you going?" Cena just stared at Shawn in disbelief. They had been awkwardly sitting in the room for an hour and then Shawn breaks the silence as though nothing was wrong. _What is his game? Does he not feel the tension?_

"Uh…yeah. I told big man I would go. I just couldn't leave the poor guy alone with Adam and Randy. Though Randy and Adam are both capable of handling one another, something tells me it won't be the case tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of feel bad for Edge. It seems that Randy has been faithful so far but I still question how long he'll be able to stay that way. I think he tries to get into everyone's pants."

"True. True," he laughed. _And he's really itching to get in yours but that's not going to happen on my watch._

"So uh…what are you wearing tonight? I mean, I seriously don't know what to wear to a gay club."

"You're asking me as if I've been to one."

"Well I mean…I was just…"

"Oh don't give me that. I know what you were trying to insinuate."

"I was only kidding man," he said grinning. "I was just trying to ease some of the thick tension that's been clouding this room for the past hour."

"I see. So you uh…felt it too?"

"Yeah and it was driving me crazy, especially since we have no reason to be all…weird with one another."

"If you say so."

"Are you saying we do?"

"Well…not exactly but we can't exactly ignore the uh…weird moments we've had during the last two days or so."

"Yeah but how about we start over and forget that they ever happened? It would make being around each other so much better."

"Yeah. Okay. If that's what you want then I can deal," he nodded, even though he wasn't really sure. In fact, he was pretty sure that he would never be able to forget how nice Shawn's body felt next to his that day in the shower or how they connected a little at the sauna, but never the less he would try to do what was best for the sake of their partnership, even if it meant burying carnal feelings.

"So now I can ask, what do you think I should wear tonight?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me? You know I'm not one for getting all decked out. That's you and Morrison's job so you're asking the wrong one here."

"Yeah but it's kind of nice having a second opinion ya know? Besides, if I know Adam he's going to go out of his way to look good for tonight. He wants all the attention on him and while I don't really care how much attention he gets, I still have to look better than him," he grinned. Cena just shook his head. _Shawn, honestly I want to tell you that you already look better than Adam but then it may create the weird vibe again._

"Well, I suppose you look good in white."

"You suppose?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying. I uh…I've never seen you wear white before but something tells me that you'd blow him out of the water if you wear white. Plus, with your blonde hair and blue eyes, you'd be very hard to resist."

"But…"

"Don't ask me no more. I'm trying not to create another weird vibe. If I tell you every little detail about what you should wear then you'll think I'm nuts and it'll be all awkward again so just drop it. No more fashion questions for me," he grumbled.

"Please John?" he begged. He poked out his lips putting on the saddest little pouty face Cena had ever seen. If Cena had not known Shawn was playing, he would have easily fallen victim to that look, but Cena saw through the act and proceeded to ignore him.

"No Shawn and stop that. You're playing with me and…well, you should stop it," he grumbled.

"But Cena I would do the same for you if you were in my predicament."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder whether or not we'll make it as a tag team. I really don't know how Hunter was able to stand the vanity side of you."

"I don't know either," he replied twisting his face as if lost in thought.

"Yeah well I think I may talk with Vince," he mumbled.

"Well let's make a deal. I tell you what you should wear and you tell me what I should wear."

"Um…no," Cena chuckled. "You see Shawn, you're the kind of guy that will go out of his way to stand out."

"I do not!" he huffed.

"Uh…yes you do. If I let you dress me than I can be pretty damn sure that I'll be noticed and uh…in case you didn't know, we're going to a place where I'd rather not be noticed."

"You are no fun. Hunter would at least humor me."

"Good for Hunter. Anyway, while you are sitting here trying to decide what to wear, I guess I'll go ahead and get a shower because I'm sure it's going to take you forever just to wash your hair."

"Yeah it is," he grinned. "Enjoy your shower."

"I plan on it." Cena grabbed some boxers out of his bag then headed straight for the restroom making sure to lock the door behind him. As soon as the hot water hit his body, his muscles began to relax and his problems just evaporated with the steam from the shower. His problems evaporated for all of five seconds until his mind reverted back to Shawn and the steamy shower that they shared a few days ago. He could clearly see and almost feel his lips on Shawn's neck, his hands gliding down the man's side, his member throbbing against Shawn's thigh. _God what the hell is wrong with me?_ Before he knew it, he was stroking himself like crazy until he finally let go all over the shower. _Damn it! Now he's making me touch myself. Him. Shawn. A man. A hot man…with long sexy blonde hair and…_Cena banged his fist against the shower wall. _This has got to stop._

**--HOT--**

"Adam, will you calm the fuck down?" Randy asked. Adam was pacing the room enthusiastically while Randy lay across the bed watching him.

"I can't. I am super excited about tonight. I get the feeling…well, I'm pretty sure some things are gonna go down. I just have to play my cards right."

"What do you mean? You know Adam, you should really take a break and quit inserting yourself into other people's business."

"Oh yeah right. Don't give me that crap! You're just as bad as I am."

"Yeah but it's not like I am intentionally trying to fix people's relationships. Besides, Shawn's too smart to adhere to any games you have in mind and Cena can smell a rat from a distance. You won't succeed."

"Oh I'm not trying to come up with a plan. They've already fell for it. By coming to the gay bar tonight, I'm pretty sure things will come out in the open. I mean, there's only so much a man can take."

"Are you referring to Cena?"

"Yeah. I mean come on. Isn't it obvious?"

"This coming from the man who didn't get it at first?" he replied rolling his eyes. "Hell, I've known all alone that Cena wanted Shawn. It just took a little teasing and head games at just the right time to get him to come around. Hunter's injury only helped me out."

"Yeah and by forcing him to go to a gay bar is only going to turn up the heat a notch."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe in it."

"Well if nothing jumps off in the bar tonight then I highly doubt you're going to see any kind of interaction between the two. Besides, Shawn has made it perfectly clear that he's not interested and Cena's definitely not gay."

"Uh huh. We'll see," Adam grinned. "Now come on and help me find something to wear. This night calls for something special."

**--BROTHERS--**

"So I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this."

"You know what Glen, get a life alright? Just because I agreed to go to a gay bar doesn't mean I'm going soft," Mark grumbled.

"Yeah if you say so. Let's see if we can find the real reason you're going through with this."

"There is no other reason except to go be entertained."

"Yeah tonight will probably prove to be highly entertaining but that's not the only reason you're going."

"Well if you're so smart and all knowing then please, by all means, do tell me why I'm going?"

"To keep an eye on Shawn."

"Am not."

"Yeah you are and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think you're going to keep an eye on Cena too. It would seem that he's your major competition now that Hunter's out of the picture."

"I don't think so."

"You can say what you want but you're my brother and I know you all too well."

"Or maybe you don't know me as well as you think. For your information, Shawn is not interested in being with anyone right now so why would I try to fight a losing battle? It's Shawn and you know he's stubborn as hell. Plus, I'm sure the same thing could be said for Cena. Even if he wants a relationship with Shawn, I highly doubt Shawn's going to cave in to the likes of him."

"Maybe but you shouldn't be so quick to judge the kid. Cena's a tough cookie to break. He might be just the person Shawn needs in his life right now."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Anyway, we need to get dressed." Glen glanced at his watch and stood to his feet.

"Yeah you're right. So uh…what do you wear to a gay bar?"

"Hell if I know but uh…I'm going strictly traditional if you know what I mean."

"Can't go wrong like that. Guess I'll do the same so let's get to it. Tonight's going to be a riot!"

**--DESIRE--**

Cena stood in front of the mirror checking himself out. He supposed that he looked alright. He had no idea what guys wore to a gay bar and because he wasn't gay he didn't think it mattered. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what was going to go down and was fairly certain that Adam had something up his sleeve. After debating the issue for about an hour, he finally decided on some blue jeans, brown timbs, and a black tank. He ran the comb through his hair and accessorized with diamond studs in his ears with dog tags and a silver chain around his neck. _There. I think I look alright and if not, all the better._

He had just put away his cologne when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Out came Shawn and he made Cena's mouth water. He had to force himself to blink and look away so as not to stare. Shawn was wearing white slacks with a baby blue and white button down shirt. He had his silver cross necklace on that was sitting very nicely on his chest. He was wearing small hoop earrings for show and his hair was once again hanging down. When Cena finally decided to look up again, he and Shawn's eyes met. For the few seconds that they had eye contact, it was as though they could read each other's minds.

"_Wow. Cena, you really look nice."_

"_So do you. In fact, you look almost delicious."_

"_Ha. If you say so."_

"_I know so and if given the chance I'll prove to you how delicious you are." _

Both men blinked after realizing they had been staring at one another. Cena shook his head trying to brush the telepathic thoughts while Shawn continued as if nothing was wrong.

"You ready big guy?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm ready," Cena mumbled. Shawn started for the door but Cena beat him to it. "I got it," he grinned. "After all, how can I call myself a real man if I don't get the door for the ladies?"

"You know what? It's jokes like that that's going to put you on my bad side."

"I'm sorry but, you look too cute to be a man," he joked.

"Trust me. I am all man even though I may not smell like one."

"I'll say. You're the sweetest smelling man I've ever made contact with. Are you sure you're all man?" Cena asked. When they stepped out into the hall, Cena pulled the door shut but found himself shortly after being pushed against the wall. "What the hell? Come on Shawn. I was only kidding!" Shawn grinned at Cena before pressing his body against Cena's, bringing his lips near his ear.

"I can assure you…_John_, that I am all man."

"Prove it," Cena whispered. "Unless you're…_afraid_."

"Are you challenging me?"

"If you want to call it that."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Then I call your bluff." They stared at one another for several seconds. Shawn's eyes had narrowed slightly and were filled with frustration while Cena only looked amused. In the next instant Cena's mouth was on Shawn's kissing him gently. The kiss was short lived for the elevator across from them dinged and when the doors opened, they found themselves face to face with Batista. Batista stared at the two of them curiously. He was trying to figure out why Shawn, as small as he is, had Cena pinned against the wall and he was also trying to comprehend why Cena was just standing there, especially since Cena wasn't gay.

"Uh…did I come at a bad time?" Shawn backed away from Cena and grinned at Batista.

"No. I was just putting the kid in his place." Cena cut Shawn an evil looked then rolled his eyes at Batista.

"Let's get going before I hurt somebody," he grumbled. Shawn merrily entered the elevator followed by Cena and Batista. As the doors closed on them Batista started to chuckle.

"What's so funny big man?" Shawn asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." _Nothing except you two and if I'm right, you two will be all over each other before the night's up._

**--LUST--**

"Morrison? Seriously man. It's time to get going," Randy said with a groan. He had been sent by Adam to fetch the others but Morrison was taking friggen forever.

"Okay. Alright. I'm done. How do I look?"

"The same as always now let's get going. We're going to get left." They walked down the hall to the elevator in silence until Randy let out a sigh. "Alright kid. Let's hear it. Soemthing's bothering you and I want to know what."

"Nothing. I just…do I look good enough to get noticed tonight?" Randy raised an eyebrow at him trying to read into Morrison's question. _Is he gay? I always thought he was straight…sorta but who is he after? Certainly not Shawn…is it?_

"Uh…now that you mention it you do look flashier than usual but in a subtle way. The gold's a good look for you."

"Thanks man." Randy couldn't help but to dwell on Morrison's words. From the sound of it, he was hoping to get noticed by someone but the question was, by whom?

* * *

**AN: Okay. Last update for quite sometime. It may be a few weeks. It may be three months. Who knows? Only time will tell. Actually, in case you didn't know I will be home for the summer which means no more updates for a while. Yeah sad I know but I'll plenty of time to write which means lots of updates upon my return...whenever that may be. In the meantime, keep m stories on alert because I've only just begun. Oh and there will def be more Morrison action just...not yet. R and R guys and I'll get back with you when I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

When Cena, Batista, and Shawn finally made it down to the lobby, the rest of the guys were already there standing by the entrance joking about each other's styles. Mark and Glen decided on all black. Glen was decked out in all black leather while Mark was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest over it. Morrison and Edge were easily the standouts as Edge was wearing black and silver pants with a flashy silver jacket. Morrison was wearing something just as flashy except it was mostly gold with gold trimming around the bottom of pants.

"And I thought Shawn would be the one to stand out tonight," Batista muttered. Everyone turned and grinned at the three guys headed their way.

"Wow Shawn. You look…normal," Adam teased.

"The same can be said about you," he replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cena! I see somebody put a little effort in his outfit. No jean shorts? What brought about this sudden change in wardrobe habits?" Randy asked. Cena glared at him angrily but decided to let it go. He was in no mood to argue with anyone. He already felt slightly uncomfortable but he knew that if he wanted to fit in, he needed to look the part tonight.

"Hey! Leave Cena alone. You're lucky he even came," Batista smirked before flashing Randy a quick wink.

"Alright you guys. It's time to get a move on before all the good tables are taken," Adam urged.

"Alright. We're coming though I can't help but wonder whether or not you're in a hurry to drink or to try to make all of us look bad. I tell you now Adam you try anything funny with me and I swear I'll kick your ass all over the bar," Batista warned.

"Oh relax. I have every intention of being on my best behavior tonight," Adam said curtly.

"Bull –cough- shit," Cena said. Everyone who caught it laughed as they headed out the building to their vehicles.

"Alright. Who's riding with who?" Batista grumbled.

"Uh…I thought we agreed on said 'buddy system'?" Glen chuckled.

"I thought it didn't take effect until we got into the actual club?" Morrison asked.

"Well…true but seriously we don't all need to drive. That's a waste of gas and besides, if a majority of us get wasted then we'll really be fucked."

"Yeah, I agree with Batista," Cena replied.

"Well you know I have to ride with Randy," Adam stated.

"We know this. I was talking about some of the others," Batista mumbled shaking his head. "So…Cena are you driving?"

"I had planned on it. Anyone who wants to ride with me can. If you don't then I won't complain. You bunch of roses get on my nerves anyway," he grinned. "I'm going to my car." Cena headed down the sidewalk followed by Batista.

"Dave, where you going? Aren't you riding with Mark and me?"

"Uh…well…no. I'll ride with Cena. Oh damn. Morrison. You wanna ride with Shawn instead?" Dave asked.

"It doesn't matter." Glen raised his eyebrows at the soft spoken Morrison.

"Dave, I think you should drive. Mark's gonna let Morrison ride with him and I'll ride with you. That way we'll have two in every car and it can be as insurance to make sure at least one person from each car is sober."

"Ahh good plan," Glen stated. "That alright with you bro?"

"Yeah. That's cool. The kid doesn't bother me at all…at least when he's sober," Mark said grinning. Morrison shot him an angry glare before heading to his car.

"Alright people! Let's…Wait a second. Shawn? Who are you…?"

"My partner," he grinned. He was already halfway inside the car when Batista asked.

"Oh good grief. Let's get outta here you girls before I change my mind."

--xx--

"Wow. Now this is my kind of place," Adam said grinning. They were now entering the club but all of them were lurking about the entrance. Adam and Randy were alright about going inside but the others were just standing there scoping the place.

"You guys. We can't just stand here all night," Morrison mumbled. He hurried past Cena and the others to follow Randy and Adam inside.

"Now or never," Cena grumbled. They all took Cena's lead and headed inside the bar. They avoided the dance floor as well as watchful eyes as they headed to a table near the back.

"This is…wow," Batista said laughing. He took a seat next to Shawn who was now looking very sick all of a sudden. "Hey Shawn? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"I know what's wrong with him," Adam said grinning. "Some of the guys haven't been able to take their eyes off of him. Damn Shawn. I just hope you get more attention than me. I actually went out of my way to get noticed but you…you tried the subtle approach tonight and it's working!"

"Calm down Adam. Shawn can't help it if he's pretty. He was born that way," Glen said grinning.

"Oh shut up," he mumbled.

"Shawn, I would have thought you'd be used to guys staring at you all the time. Were you not trying to sport some tighter pants just last Monday night?" Randy asked.

"Were you Shawn? I'd have killed to see them considering the fact that all of your pants are tight anyway," Mark said grinning. Everyone laughed at this but Shawn only frowned.

"You know Morrison, you can laugh with these man beasts if you want but your pants are just as fitting as mine are."

"He's got a point there ace," Cena grinned.

"Whoa Cena! You checking someone out other than Sha…"

"Man shut up," Cena grumbled cutting Randy off before he could get something started. He wasn't checking Morrison out or anything but one couldn't help but notice how the two resembled each other from time to time.

"Well you guys. We can either sit here all night and look stupid or…we could get a few drinks and dance the night away. I personally think we should head to the floor," Batista suggested.

"Oh? Are you trying to attract attention from the other guys?" Glen asked.

"Um…no but uh…unless you want this table to be surrounded by queens…" Everyone turned around and saw that there were several men eyeing their table, most with lustful looks in their eyes. A majority of them were either eyeing Shawn or Morrison, which pissed Adam off to no end.

"Alright. Let's go dance. I can't take the awkwardness anymore," Morrison mumbled. "Who wants to dance with me?" he asked. They all just sat their silently; Mark and Batista shifted nervously in their seats. Cena was about to cave in and volunteer but Shawn beat him to the punch.

"I'll dance with you. You know I've never been one to chicken out. I mean I screwed Bret for crying out loud," he grinned.

"In more ways that one I hear," Randy snickered. Shawn cast him an angry glare before grinning.

"Well I guess you'll never know the truth behind that now will you?" All the guys just dropped their jaws in complete shock. Morrison grabbed Shawn's hand and led him to the dance floor. They snaked their way through the crowds of talking guys and through other dancing couples before taking a spot in the center. They were surrounded by various couples dancing who only flashed them friendly smiles as they danced.

"My aren't we very assertive," Shawn said with a grin.

"I know but we're here so we might as well make the best of it. Besides, I figure anything would be more comfortable than sitting at the table with those lunatics." He slid his arms around Shawn's waist pulling him close and Shawn took the cue, putting his arms around Morrison's neck.

"This is…very awkward," he said in a low tone. "Not that I'm…ashamed or anything but I feel like I'm dancing with myself. But never mind that. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"At the table. You were fidgeting and you were very…un-relaxed. What's the deal? Are you crushing on somebody in our group and God please tell me it's not me."

"Oh…well…" he stammered.

"Oh no," Shawn groaned.

"No…it's not what you…ok…alright. I'll admit that I think you're hot and all. I'll even admit to uh…maybe having a crush on you. I just might still have that crush on you actually," he said thoughtfully.

"But…"

"But I also like someone else and no I'm not going to tell you who it is. Besides, I think he has a thing for you anyway. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone here tonight has a crush on you. How could they not? You're fucking beautiful!"

"And you're not?" he scoffed.

"Well I may look like you but I'm not you and can never be you…even though I still strive to be like you. God listen to me. I sound like a little bitch."

"No you don't. Don't get all sad on me. I'm not all I'm cracked up to be. At least you had the guts to admit your feelings about me. I could never tell someone how I truly feel about them…I could never…open my heart up to anyone," he added softly. _Because I'm too afraid I'll be rejected and I'll just fall to pieces._ At that instance Morrison pulled him closer so that their bodies were now touching. Since he was wearing boots with his outfit, he was standing slightly taller than Shawn even though they both were 6'1. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's back, running his fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

"Why can't you open your heart to someone Shawn? I mean, I know it's not my business but while we're both in the mood to talk, let's hear it. You're one of the sweetest guys I know. You never hesitate to help people and you're just an all around good guy, though I heard you were quite difficult to deal with years ago. But that was then and this is now. There's no reason for you to be without a companion you know? I hope by the time I'm your age I will have found my better half." Shawn chuckled softly, resting his head on Morrison's chest.

"Hopeless romantic huh?" Morrison just blushed at this and chose not to answer. Neither of the two were aware of the stares they were getting from across the room.

"Wow. Just…wow," Glen said shaking his head. He and the rest of the table were watching Shawn and John with curious eyes.

"I know. Who'd have thought…?" Batista started but he was cut off by Adam.

"Thought what? You mean Morrison and Shawn? Hmph. They're just putting on a show," he grumbled.

"A show huh? Doesn't look that way to me," Randy commented. Indeed it didn't. From their point of view they looked as if they were romantically involved. Shawn's head was resting on Morrison's chest while Morrison raked his fingers through Shawn's hair. Cena could feel his face flushing with jealously and he turned his attention back to his drink.

"I say we've watched them long enough," Randy said as he stood to his feet. He pulled Adam to his feet and started pushing him to the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask," Adam grinned. "You guys coming or are you going to sit like lumps on a log all night?"

"Uh…" Mark started but Batista cut him off.

"Yeah we're coming. This should prove…interesting," he grinned.

"What?! Hey Batista. Come on man. I thought you were going to stay here and chat with me?" Cena asked, giving his friend a pleading look.

"Naa…I'm going to dance with the ladies," he smirked. "You can stay here all by yourself." He stood up and started towards Cena. He bent his head low so he could whisper in his ear. "Or you can come over and get a dance with your baby before Morrison ends up wooing him. We all know the kid likes him just as much as he likes Mark, but from the looks of it, he'll take Mark or Shawn."

"I can't man. I just…"

"Swallow your pride and get your ass out there. It's just us. The guys. You know I'm not fucking gay but I'm going to go out there and have a good time. Besides if you sit here all by yourself you're only raising your chances of getting hit on by 70 percent."

"Damn. Alright. I'm coming."

--xx--

"I think the others are going to join us."

"Oh wow. About time. I was starting to think that they didn't like us anymore," Shawn chuckled. Morrison pulled away from Shawn and grinned.

"So uh…you like taking risks right?" Shawn stared at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "But it depends on what I'm 'risking'."

"Your image."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, his curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

"Don't talk."

"Huh?" Morrison leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shawn's. It took Shawn a couple of seconds to realize what was happening but then he let go and gave in, moving his lips in response. Morrison nipped at Shawn's lower lip drawing a soft moan from the older man, a soft moan that was heard by Cena and the others. They had now made their way over to the floor and were standing just inches away from the two Shawns.

Cena could feel his body starting to shake with fury as he watched Morrison's hands roam around Shawn's back. He continued watching as Morrison tilted Shawn's head back, deepening the kiss drawing more urgent, needful moans from him. _That should be me!_ Shawn wrapped his arms around Morrison clinging to him as if he needed him in every way. Cena was vaguely aware that it had become deathly quieter as most of the couples were now watching the two 'lovers' make out on the floor. A few were cheering for them while others looked on longingly as if they wanted to join in on the fun.

"Alright. I've had about enough of this." Batista walked over gripping Morrison's shoulders and pulled him away from Shawn.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I was enjoying that!" he snapped.

"Yeah well I don't care. I had to watch you two make out while you were drunk but not tonight. Get a room," he grumbled.

"Yeah…maybe we will," he grinned. He looked over at Shawn and winked before letting Batista push him away. Shawn just stood there, his face flushed with embarrassment. Cena wasted no time getting to Shawn. He walked over to him and grinned.

"Can I have this dance?" he joked, bowing down at him as if he were a prince and Shawn his princess. Because it was so out of character for Cena, Shawn's embarrassment went away immediately and he laughed out loud.

"Wow John. Don't ever do that again though I have to admit, it was kind of cute. Sure we can dance. If I don't then I'll just think about stuff and I'm not in the mood to think." Cena put his hands on Shawn's waist but Shawn stopped him.

"Why can't my hands go on your waist?"

"We had this discussion earlier darling," he smirked. "You're the pretty lady and I'm the big, strong man. Deal with it." Cena pushed Shawn's hands away and quickly grabbed Shawn's waist. Shawn tried to pry Cena's hands from his hips but they wouldn't budge.

"Dammit Cena!" he snapped.

"Sorry Shawn but I'm in control right now." His voice was a little bit more serious now.

"But…" He jerked Shawn's body closer so that their faces were just mere inches apart. They could feel each other's warm breaths hitting each other's face and Cena had to bite his lower lips to keep from kissing Shawn.

"For one night, let me be in control of you. I promise…" He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Shawn's ear. "I promise it would be worth your while." He pulled back so he could look Shawn in the eye. Shawn said nothing but his actions spoke for him. He stepped closer to Cena, resting his head on the younger man's chest. Cena wrapped his arms around him, embracing him on the dance floor. _Let me be the one to show you love. Let me be the one to hold you like this forever…_

* * *

**AN: DAMN IT ALL! I need a new power cord for my PC. No updates again until then. Grrrr Anyway, I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but just in case I can't get a power cord later today then I wanted you to have something to look forward too. Morrison will be all over the next chapter. Trust me but for now here's something to keep you wanting more. Love you guys and thanks for being patient with me. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh damn. Just ruin everyone's fun why don't you," Adam mumbled.

"Hey. It was getting out of hand," Dave said with a sigh. "Besides, I uh…I think this is for the best anyway." He motioned his head towards Shawn and Cena. Adam watched the two with an evil grin.

"Well one good thing may come of this evening."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Nothing. I just love being right. Come on Randy. I'm in the mood to dance." He dragged Randy past Dave and the others and found a spot on the dance floor but not too far away from Cena. He wanted to watch the two closely in case something happened.

"Alright. Time to partner up," Dave said grinning. "Hey Morrison? How about a dance?"

"Yeah right. Like I'd dance with you," he mumbled.

"I'll dance with the kid," Mark said grinning. "Besides, I don't think you could handle him anyway Dave. I'm pretty sure he could take you."

"Oh you guys got jokes?" Morrison asked. "Fine. I'm outta here," he grumbled. He stormed away from the dance floor and headed towards the exit.

"Oh damn. I'll go and get him," Batista muttered.

"Naa…let me. He hates you remember?" Mark said as he hurried off to find the kid.

"Looks like it's you and me," Glen grinned.

"Yeah let's uh…attempt to make this look good."

--xx--

"Hey John? John wait a second. Why are you getting all pissy at us?" He hurried to catch up with Morrison who was already half way down the street.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"No. I can't do that." He grabbed Morrison's shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"Dammit Mark just go!" he screamed.

"No and I'm not letting go. I wanna know what's eating you up. I don't know if anybody else noticed but you've been acting funny all night. You haven't been your usual crazy self though that whole kissing Shawn thing seemed pretty normal."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Oh come off it. You were fidgeting like mad and I almost lost my temper and yelled at you at the table. I hate nervous fidgeting. What the hell is up with you? I'm not asking just to be nosy. I am asking as a concerned friend."

"Yeah well we aren't all that close so why bother," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Taker snatched off the shades that Morrison was wearing and drew back to slap some sense into him until he noticed that his eyes were red as if he had been crying. _Oh no…Did I make him cry? I hate seeing people cry. _They both just stood there in an awkward silence until Morrison took a seat on a bench behind them, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. Taker cursed himself under his breath as he followed taking a seat next to the kid.

"Look man, I'm…I'm sorry for being so harsh. I just…I was only trying to help you know? I hate seeing people hurt and though we may not be all that close, you're still part of the gang."

"It's nothing Mark. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It would be best to talk about it. If you get some of the issues off your chest, you'll feel a lot better. Trust me I know."

"But you can't help me with this. It's more or less a personal problem."

"That may be but whatever it is, it's hurting you to the point of tears. Everyone who knows me personally knows that I hate tears unless they are tears of joy. Don't make me beat it out of you cuz I will. Tell me what's up?"

"I'm sorry Mark. I just…don't know if I'm ready to…"

"Is it Shawn?"

"What?" He sat up and frowned at Mark, looking somewhat confused.

"Shawn? Does it have anything to do with Shawn?"

"No! I mean…well…maybe but not really…fuck I don't know."

"You like him huh?" he chuckled.

"Maybe but…"

"Join the club."

"Huh? You too?"

"Well…not so much now as I used to."

"Wow. I can't say that I'm surprised though. Somehow I just knew it."

"Hey, I don't have it as bad as maybe you or Cena but I'll admit that feelings were there…still there actually but there comes a time when people must move on and try new things. You know, I'm not much of a religious bode but I do believe that things happen for a reason. I never had the courage to tell Shawn how I felt about him when I had the chance and as a result, I've lost him forever but you…you still got a chance to let him know how you feel."

"Yeah well…it's complicated."

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"Well…he didn't reject me but…he's just not ready for a serious commitment and I don't think I'm the right guy for him. Besides I…"

"I think you gave up too easily. The longer you sit out here feeling sorry for yourself, the more time Cena has to sweep him off his feet. Go back in there and fight for what you want."

"But…"

"I won't take no for an answer." Morrison just stared at Mark. He was clearly at a loss for words. He didn't really feel like fighting a losing battle but at the same time, Mark made him feel like he could really do it. _What should I do?_ Mark stood to his feet and smiled, offering his hand to help him up. He took Mark's hand and a warm feeling just came over him, kinda like the feeling he got when he was kissing Shawn.

"Alright but…what do I..?"

"Uh…I dunno," he laughed. "But uh…If it were me I'd…"

**--DREAMS--**

"Cena, you know you don't have to hold me like this all night. I'll admit that it's very comfortable and I actually like listening to your heartbeat but really, you don't have to…how do I put this?"

"Spoil you?" he smirked.

"Something like that."

"I know but I'm actually pretty comfortable as well." _More comfortable than I should be actually. After all, I'm not really gay but I may be in love with another man. Damn it all. Oh well. At least he's not fighting me this time. _

"Mr. I'm-Not-Really-Gay is comfortable holding another man in his arms?" Shawn teased. "I think the holocaust may approach-eth again," he grinned.

"You may be right about that. If someone told me last week that I'd be dancing in a gay bar with the man of my dreams tonight, I'd probably hit them in the face before giving them the FU." Shawn lifted his head and pulled away from Cena. He stared up at him, his face twisted in confusion and shock.

"What did you say just now?" he asked.

"I said that if someone told me last week that I'd be dancing with the man…of my dreams…" he repeated softly, only just now realizing what had slipped from his mouth. _Why did I say that? Shawn's not the man of my dreams. I dreamed about him…several times…_There was that weird awkwardness again; the same awkwardness that crept up on them in the sauna earlier that day. "Shawn…I…"

"It's ok. I just…"

"Shawn…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean…Actually I don't know what I meant," he stammered. Shawn looked up at him and smiled.

"I hate how things like this make things awkward for us. I'll forget what you said just now. Maybe we're both just tired and when you're tired you say things you don't really mean."

"I…I wish I could say that I didn't mean that," he said softly. _But a part of me really likes you Shawn…and it's only getting worse_. _I wish I could stop these feelings…_Shawn raised his head meeting Cena's stare and the look he received sent chills through his body. Cena looked very sincere but there was a certain softness about his stare that made Shawn's heart skip a beat.

"I'm…sure you're just…" he chuckled nervously as he stared at the floor but his throat knotted up. He had no idea what to make of Cena's statement and no idea what to say. _He can't possibly…? Between him and Morrison…There's just no way and besides, I just can't…I just can't do it..._He didn't have long to ponder his thoughts. Cena reached for his chin, lifting Shawn's face so that their eyes met once more. Once again, there was that same freaky connection where it seemed like they could read each other's thoughts.

"_I want to kiss you so bad right now."_

"_No you don't. You just think you do."_

"_If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"_

Shawn lowered his eye lids in an attempt to avoid Cena's piercing stare but Cena raised his head higher.

"_I want to be in control of you."_

"_I can't let you."_

"_What are you so afraid of?"_

"_I…I don't…" _

Cena leaned forward and was about to press his lips to Shawn's when Shawn was suddenly pulled away from him. _What the…?_

"Morrison?" Shawn laughed. "What can I do for you?" He cupped Shawn's face and kissed him hungrily as if he were starved of his kisses. All Cena could do was watch in horror as the man he almost claimed as his own was being claimed by another. At first Shawn didn't respond but Morrison was persistent and pretty soon they were at it again, Shawn's head tilted back as Morrison kissed him passionately.

"You know Cena, you keep standing there shaking like that, people are going to think you're having a psychodic episode or something," Adam whispered. He and Randy were standing on both sides of Cena watching the show. Things were not going exactly how Adam had hoped but all the same it was a shocking turn of events.

"I'm…I'm leaving now," Cena managed.

"No…no wait a second," Randy whispered. "Go and get your man."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay?!" he hissed angrily. He may have spoken the words but he was starting to disbelieve himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he was very pissed off at Morrison and was really wanting to beat the living hell out of him for kissing his man…who was not really his man.

"You can stop this Cena," Adam whispered. "If you don't, you're going to lose him."

"You got nothing to lose here Cena," Randy urged. "Everyone in here is gay so it's not like you'll lose your pride. Go and get him."

They both pushed Cena into Shawn, which was just enough to interrupt Morrison's kiss. Shawn turned around facing Cena and before he could react, Cena's lips were crushing his own in a powerful, seductive kiss. Shawn's lips immediately responded, the heat coursing though his body setting him on fire. The kiss lasted just seconds as they were both torn apart. Morrison pulled Shawn away angrily and Dave pulled Cena away. There was a long, awkward silence. Shawn just stood there, his eyes glued to the floor as tears streamed down his face landing on the hardwood floor. Cena and Morrison both glared at each other, both silently wishing death upon the other and never noticing that Shawn was crying. Shawn wiped his eyes and hurried off the dance floor, his long blonde hair seemingly waving goodbye. Everyone else followed silently, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Dave walked between Cena and Morrison to make sure nothing would jump off between the two but Cena wasn't thinking about Morrison. He was busy thinking about Shawn and how hurt he looked just now. _Dammit. Now what do I do?_

"Well you guys? How about a drink?" Adam asked. "The night's still young. There's no way we're leaving just yet!"

* * *

**AN: Gotta love that Edge. Last update for a while. My power cord is shot to pieces and it will be Saturday before I get my hands on another one. It's going to take my entire paycheck to get it but it's worth it. I hope you all are enjoying this. I know this seems complicated but everyone has conflicting emotions, especially Shawn, John and...John. Bwahahaha Who's love will prevail? Only time will tell. Review if you want. Love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try not to disappoint. Ta Ta**


	12. Chapter 12

"Adam, can you get anymore insensitive and inconsiderate?" Dave asked, clearly very annoyed with him.

"Oh come on. What's a few drinks gonna hurt?"

"Shawn might wanna go back to the hotel," Cena said dangerously. "I'm taking him back."

"Says who?" Morrison asked, directing his question at Cena.

"Yeah Cena. Who are you to say what Shawn wants?" Adam asked. "What are you? His overprotective boyfriend now?"

"Adam I'm going to wipe that fucking smirk off your face," Cena growled. "And Morrison, please pick a fight with someone on your level."

"Both of you need to chill out," Mark growled. "I'm in no mood for anymore foolishness tonight. You guys have been picking on Shawn all evening and…"

"Mark…let it go," Shawn said softly. "Don't let me ruin the night. I'll stay and have a few drinks."

"But Shawn…" Cena started but all he got was an angry glare.

"I'm staying."

"Oh goody!" Adam exclaimed. "Well let's get back to the table!" Cena let out a sigh as he followed Shawn and the others back to the table. A waitress joined them several seconds later taking drink orders.

"Uh…just some water for me," Cena muttered.

"Awe, is Cena too young to drink?" Adam teased.

"Randy I swear, he's got one more time to open his fucking mouth and I'm going to treat him like the bitch he is." At this, Edge shut his trap mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'kidding'. Cena cut his eye across the table at Shawn, who was in deep conversation with Morrison. Every now and then Morrison would nip at Shawn's neck playfully making him laugh. Cena's knuckles were starting to ache since he was constantly clenching his fists under the table to keep from hitting anybody. _Dammit Morrison! _Cena let out a deep breath and diverted his attention to the tv that was showing NFL highlights. _Anything to keep my mind off of Shawn._

The waitress returned seconds later with a tray full of Coronas and martinis. Shawn and Morrison quickly grabbed the martinis and began sampling each one. The rest of the guys grabbed beers and Cena took his desolate looking water.

"You know Cena, just cause you're a DD doesn't mean you can't have a beer or two," Glen commented.

"Yeah well I'd rather not drink considering my mood."

"Ouch. What's got you so pissy?" Glen asked.

"Let's not go there Glen. Please. Drop it."

"Alright." He let out a low whistle before nudging Mark in the side.

"What?" Mark whispered.

"What's up with Cena?"

"The hell if I know," he said with a shrug. He glanced over at Cena and noticed that his face was red with fury. _Probably angry at Morrison but who can blame him. I'm a little jealous myself. _He glanced over at Shawn and John and had to fight to suppress a smile. _They __**do**__ look cute together and now that I think about it, John's not bad looking at all. Just a little childish but we all had our moments back then._ He watched as Morrison dipped his hand in his martini and flicked some of it on Shawn's neck. _No he didn't…That kid never ceases to amaze me!_ Taker chuckled and shook his head as he watched the kid lick the alcoholic drink off of Shawn's neck. Shawn closed his eyes letting Morrison do his thing.

"Whoa. They are at it again," Randy said with a grin. He looked over at Cena but Cena didn't seem the least bit concerned. _Hmph. He's fooling everyone but me. I can tell it's eating him up inside._

"Who cares? Let them have fun. It's been a long day and everyone is entitled to a bit of fun," Adam grinned. He poured him a shot of Bourbon and downed it quickly before passing the bottle to Randy.

"You know I can't drink that. If we're both drunk, how the hell do you expect us to get back to the hotel?"

"Cena would…"

"Fuck you," Cena grumbled. "As if I'd give your pussy-ass a lift back in my ride. Randy, you better keep him on his leash. He's already tipsy and borderline drunk but I could care less. If he starts shooting off at the mouth again, I'm going to hurt him."

"Cena…let's take a walk," Dave said. He stood to his feet and motioned for Cena to follow him.

"Whatever." Cena grabbed a Corona and followed Dave outside. "Ok. What? Why am I outside? You're going to scold me because of my attitude?" he snapped.

"Naa man. You know that's not my style. Just chill out for a second. I'm just coming out here for a little fresh air. It's about to be a room full of drunks and I am in no mood to break up anymore fights."

"There hasn't been any fights."

"Yeah well you and John looked like ya'll were about to throw down."

"Aw please Dave. I can take his skinny ass any day of the week."

"Yeah well maybe you can whoop his ass in the ring but he's doing a lot better in capturing a certain someone's attention."

"Yeah whatever man. I'm done with it. He wants Shawn then let him have him. He's more suited for the job anyway. Shawn's way too stubborn for me and I told you already that I'm not gay."

"Right," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"Look man, what else do you want me to do? I can't just go in there and pull Shawn away from him. Did you see how hurt he looked when you guys pulled us apart on the dance floor?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry but you guys were about to play tug-of-war with him and that just would have been even worse. Look, I know you like Shawn and all but you gotta chill out. I know it may seem like Morrison's got the better chance but I know Shawn. He's not one to cave in so easily just because Morrison's a big flirt. Just…relax and let the ball roll. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, I guess Shawn's a hard nut to crack."

"Oh man. Don't ever…ever say that again," Cena smirked. "Do you have any idea how perverted that sounded?"

"Um…"

"Let's just get back inside." Cena tossed the beer and headed back inside with Dave.

"So glad you guys are back," Mark said with grin.

"What's going on? Who hit who?" Dave asked.

"More like, who's doing who tonight," Glen muttered. Dave and Cena's jaws dropped when they saw Randy and Adam. Adam was straddled in Randy's lap, grinding on him playfully. Randy was feeling him up in front of all the people in the bar. Some had stopped to watch the show. Morrison and Shawn were no where near grinding on each other, but they were making out like mad. Morrison had managed to undo most of Shawn's buttons and was nipping and sucking at his neck. _Oh hell no!_ Cena marched over to Shawn and pulled him away from Morrison.

"Hey! What you do that for?" Shawn asked. _Oh gee. He's drunk…again._

"It's time to go. It's getting late and we have a show tomorrow night." He took Shawn's hand and started walking him away from the table but Shawn tripped and fell on Cena's back. _Not again. Not…again._ Cena hoisted Shawn over his shoulder, who was giggling nonstop. "Shut it Shawn. Hey Dave, I'm getting him out of here."

"Alright. Later man."

"Later." Dave shook his head as he watched Cena haul Shawn out of the bar. "Alright guys. Let's hit it." Mark was the first to stand but Glen seemed too amused to move. Dave leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Do you really want to watch those two make out?" Glen jumped at this, shaking his head madly.

"Hell no!" He stood to his feet and started for the door.

"Glen wait. What about the kid?" Mark asked.

"Uh…you take him."

"But…"

"Later bro," he waved.

"Adam! Randy! Get your asses up! It's time to go!" Dave snapped.

"Uh…right," Randy grinned. He leaned over and nipped at Adam's ear. "We so aren't done yet." Everyone got their things and headed out the club leaving Morrison behind with Mark. Mark pulled Morrison out of his chair and hoisted him over his shoulder as well. Morrison immediately started giggling making Mark frown.

"Cut that out kid. I don't see nothing funny about this."

"Uh huh," he sang.

"Oh yeah? Then what's funny?"

"Your grumpy guy voice!" he exclaimed before laughing out loud again. Mark just shook his head and groaned. I need to remind myself to never let Morrison get drunk around me.

--xx--

When they all got back to the hotel, most agreed that it would be the last time they'd ever go out like that for a while.

"I hear ya," Cena mumbled to Dave. He was now carrying Shawn down the hall to their room. Shawn had fallen asleep in the car much to Cena's relief. He didn't think he could handle any of Shawn's teasing tonight, especially after the incident at the bar.

"I'll catch you later man. We got a big show coming up. Try not to rock the boat. You and Shawn being tag team partners could boost ratings. You're both hot," Dave noted.

"Yeah I'll try. Long as he stays asleep, it'll be no problem." Dave unlocked the door for Cena and then they said their good nights. Cena closed the door quietly before laying Shawn on the bed. He was going to undress him like last time but he didn't want to wake him. Instead, he just pulled his shoes off for him and straightened him up on the bed. He gently moved the hair out of Shawn's face, brushing his cheek in the process. Shawn stirred a little but he didn't wake up. _Thank God._ Cena leaned over and kissed his cheek before collapsing on his own bed. It had been a long, interesting night and he was glad it was over. Now that their mini vacation was over, it was time to get back to work. After everything that had happened, Cena couldn't help but wonder how work would be now. He and Adam were no longer on speaking terms and he and Morrison were on the outs as well. Then there was the question of his loyalty to Maria. He had never considered them a couple per se, but they went out an awful lot and so Maria probably thought they were going steady. _But…_ He glanced over at the sleeping man across the room from him and sighed. _If_ _Shawn told me that he loved me today, would I have the courage to openly admit that I am gay?_

"For him, I probably would," he grumbled.

Thoughts like these ran through his head for several minutes until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the smaller chapter but it couldn't be helped. Been super busy but at least you know I'm still working on the story. Now then. My fellow MYSPACERS...add me to your myspace. I may ocassionally post previews to new fics in my blog so you guys can give me some feedback. Also, I want to know my readers and make some new friends. If you want my myspace addy, review or PM me and I'll send you the link. Love you guys and hope you enjoyed the update.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, everyone was pumped and rarin' to go. After last night's events everyone was just happy to be getting back to normal. No more late night outings and whatnot. It was time to get back in the gym and get back to wrestling which meant forgetting everything that happened the past few days. For some it would be fairly easy but for others it was going to be quite the challenge.

They all left the hotel and headed straight for the arena. They were only a few hours away and by the time they got to the arena, they were all eager to get back to their old routines. Some people went to the gym next to the arena to work out but Shawn decided to go straight to the locker room to relax and listen to some music. He had slept pretty good the night before but his mind was running wild not to mention his heart felt heavy. As Shawn lay back on the carpeted floor, he closed his eyes and thought about his first impression of Cena. Not a bad kid. A little rough around the edges but that was to be expected of someone who'd never really done any amateur wrestling during his high school years. He was in shape and it seemed that he had no intentions of ever being out of shape. Just one glance at him and you could tell that he was very dedicated to his work and staying healthy. The kid was also very handsome, but that was to be expected of someone that was ten years younger than him. _But why do I care? Why am I laying here thinking about some kid? _

Shawn groaned as he rolled over to his side, propping his head on his hand. _That kid…_Images from their first encounter started playing through his head and he could remember every little detail as if it happened just yesterday. It was the kid who had made the first move by pushing him against the wall, taking his lips in a sultry kiss that had set his body on fire. Not much happened after that, mainly because of Mark. However, Shawn couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Mark hadn't shown up when he did. _Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yeah right. I was enjoying every second of it. But…_Despite that, Shawn knew that there could never be anything between them. He was a lot older than Cena and he wasn't ready to just fall in love anymore. After that terrible off and on relationship with Bret years ago, his heart just wasn't ready to start loving again. Cena…and now Morrison.

The thought of Morrison made him laugh a little. He enjoyed being around his younger self and he had to admit that Morrison wasn't a bad kisser either, but he hoped that Morrison would back off a little. Their make out sessions were formed due to heavy intoxication and meant absolutely nothing except harmless fun. _Yeah. Harmless._

Shawn closed his eyes when he felt fingers combing lightly through his golden hair just barely grazing his scalp. He thought about stopping them but it felt so good and decided against it. The fingers left his scalp and moved straight to his shoulders squeezing them lightly to remove added tension. Shawn bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning. This was just what he needed; a massage and he was getting it from…somebody. The person gripped his shoulders gently, urging him to lie on his stomach…which he did without protesting. Then the hands beat lightly on his back moving up and down briskly before sliding under his shirt teasing his bare skin. Shawn just laid there in heaven until he felt warm breath near his ear. They removed his earphones and planted a kiss on his ear.

"You shouldn't be this tense the week of the Rumble."

_Cena!_

"I…I wouldn't be so tense if people wouldn't make me so nervous," he replied softly.

"Do I make you nervous Shawn?"

"Uh…yeah you do."

"I don't want to make you nervous. I just want to make you love me." At this, Shawn rolled over and sat up on the floor meeting Cena's gaze.

"Cena look, I already told you that I just can't…" Cena cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. He had said he'd forget all about trying to win Shawn over but his lack of sleep last night said otherwise. All he could think about was how angry he was when Morrison was kissing Shawn. He also had thoughts of that day in the shower…the day they almost made love.

Cena wrapped his arms around Shawn deepening the kiss and before he knew it his body was pressed to Shawn's, lying him down on the floor. Cena came up for air but only for a second before he took Shawn's lips again. Shawn's lips quickly responded kissing him back with equal hunger. Cena pulled away again and just stared down at the older man with nothing but love in his eyes.

"_You __**can**__ love again."_

"_No I can't."_

"_But you kissed me back."_

"_That doesn't mean anything."_

The door of the locker room flew open and in walked Dave. He stared at the scene before him, his mouth slightly agape.

"Uh…I'll just get going…"

"No, Dave wait. You stay. I uh…I have to go see Vince anyway." Shawn cast Cena an angry glare as he stood to his feet. "I'll see you later," he grumbled as he hurried out of the locker room. When he was long gone, Dave let out a low whistle.

"Man, am I ever catching you two in the middle if serious telepathic conversations. Just what is up with the two of you now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Dave reached out his hand helping Cena to his feet.

"That didn't look like nothing. What'd you do this time?" Dave asked.

"Nothing. I just…I gave him a massage. No big deal."

"I see."

"You don't seem convinced."

"That's because you two looked as if you were going to ravish each other."

"If that's the case then it would have been a bit one-sided," he grumbled.

"Ahh so you two made out? Or rather you made out with him?"

"No. Not…really. I mean, I only kissed him ya know and he kissed me back but…I don't know. He's just not…I don't think he hates me but I think he's just afraid."

"Of _you?_"

"Not just me. He pretty much told me that he's got feelings for me but he refuses to act on them."

"Well I told you Shawn was stubborn. Why do you think he's not with Hunter? In all the years they've been together I'd be willing to bet my salary that Hunter's tried and failed miserably."

"Yeah well I give up too. I…maybe it's lust more than anything else ya know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him a lot but maybe I'm only acting this way because I haven't gotten laid in a while and he's my idol…"

"Or it could be that you're gay and you've fallen in love with him."

"I AM NOT GAY!" he snapped. _And nor am I in love…I think…maybe…_

"_Right_. And you liking Shawn…who happens to be a man…makes you…_straight?_"

"Whatever man. I'm done with it. No more talk of Shawn. Morrison can have at it because I'm done. I like women and that's that."

"Yeah uh…speaking of women, Maria's been looking for you."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Aren't you _excited_ to see her? After all, you're not gay right?"

"Thrilled," he mumbled.

"Ah well, let's get changed and get ready for tonight. I for one, am looking forward to beating the holy hell out of Adam and Randy. Those two have worked my nerves for the last time."

"Aye! For once we agree on something."

**--WOOOOOOOOO--**

"Shawn, have a seat. What ails you tonight?" Vince asked.

"Vince…I…I don't want to partner up with Cena anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"People change," he grumbled. Vince stared at him for the longest of times before cracking a smile.

"I think the kid's getting to you."

"HE IS NOT GETTING TO ME!" he snapped.

"Right. Well if that's the case then you need to give me a valid reason why I should bust the two of you up. You haven't even won the belts yet and already you're bitching and complaining."

"Seniority. I should get my way because of seniority."

"Yeah right Shawny boy. If that was the case, then I'd be getting my way all the time." Flair took a seat in the chair next to Shawn and smiled at his younger friend.

"Naitch!"

"Hey what's up with you tonight man? In all the years I've known you, never once have you complained without giving Vince a convincing argument."

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just…I've been with him and some of the others all weekend and I just don't know if I can…deal with him."

"He's been bothering you with all of his worshiping right?" Flair grinned.

"No…it's…a bit more complicated than that." Both Flair and Vince cast him curious glances but Shawn waved them off. "I don't…want…to talk about it. Anyway since it seems as if I won't be getting my way, I gotta go and get ready for tonight. Later Naitch." When Shawn left the room Vince chuckled softly.

"I know what's wrong."

"And so do I."

"So you think Cena's got a chance?" Vince asked.

"Maybe. The kid's tough and judging by Shawn's state of mind, it's a lot worse than he's letting on."

"Well…I don't know. Call me crazy but I think Cena's good for him."

"So do I. Keep them together. I'll keep an eye out and offer encouraging words to the both of them if you get my drift," he grinned

"Ha ha ha. You're something else but I wouldn't have it any other way."

**--RatedHBK--**

Shawn stood outside the locker room and did some stretches. It was getting close to time for his match and he wanted to relieve some of his stress before entering the ring.

"Mmm…looking good." Shawn turned to see Morrison standing a few feet away looking gorgeous as usual. Shawn shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah well not as good as you." Morrison approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "John…"

"I won't tease you in public," he grinned. "But you look so good I just had to steal a kiss."

"Oh lay off Shawn!" Randy and Adam were now coming up the hall both wearing smug grins. Shawn rolled his eyes frowning. _I am not in the mood for those two…_

"Oh shut up Randy! You just want him for yourself!"

"Damn right I do," he laughed. "But Adam won't let me so that's that."

"That's right. I'm not letting the blonde Barbie doll have what's mine. Besides with both Cena and Morrison, he's got his hands full anyway," Adam grinned.

"Keep my damn name out of your mouth!" Cena came bursting out of the locker room with Batista close behind him.

"Whoa Cena! I didn't mean any harm," Adam said throwing up his hands.

"Yeah well it don't matter cuz you're about to get your ass whooped in the ring tonight. Now get to stepping you mangy bastard." Randy and Adam cut Cena evil glares before hurrying off. When they were long gone Cena turned to Micheals, a concerned look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Well I hate to break up our little buddy session, but I believe Shawn has a match next and I believe we have a promo to cut," Dave said.

"Right. Well uh…catch you later." Cena cast Morrison an evil look before brushing past them.

"You know Shawn, I think Cena has a thing for you."

"Maybe."

"Yeah well I like you too but…maybe Cena has it worse."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…I just…the way he looks at you that's all." Shawn just grinned at his young friend.

"Looks can be deceiving. And besides, what if I like you better?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah well then I guess I have no worries." He kissed Shawn's cheek making him laugh. "I'll catch you later. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." When John left, Shawn let out a sigh of relief. _This is too much. I can't have these guys liking me like this but I really don't know how to push them away. Both are pretty persistent, but…I just can't…not now not ever…but the way Cena kissed me just now…But Morrison's a good kisser as well but…dammit! Why am I debating like this? I don't like either one of them! _Shawn quickly brushed the thoughts as he headed towards the arena. He hoped his match would take his mind off of his admirers otherwise maybe, just maybe for the first time in a long time, he'd be in big trouble.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long delay but here's why: 1) HBK and Chrish Jericho have been worrying the hell out of me. I am convinced that Chris wants to be Shawn's lover or something. The chemistry is just...I don't know but it reeks hurt lover. That being said, I have a story called 'Revelation' about those two. Check it out if you haven't already. 2) I have been obsessed with trying to figure out Sony Vegas 8. However, I did managed to make a new kickass Vampire Knight amv. It doesn't have all the 3d effects ect. but it works. 3) Working. 4) Lazy as hell. But I go back to school in like 6 weeks and maybe I'll be less lazy. Ha ha ha I hope this chapter was to your liking and I plan to update again in a week. I am also working on a YOUTUBE show that you must check out when I get it posted. It's going to be fabulous. Love you guys and thanks for being so patient.**


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Ok. I know. Long delay but it couldn't be helped. Also, I'll admit that I haven't been updating because I got distracted. You see, I was browsing the wonderful world that is YOUTUBE one day and came across several wrestling slash videos. I was excited and began watching a few of them until I made a shocking discovery. There were no ShawnCena videos on YOUTUBE. There were more Adam/Shawn than anything else and I was just like, SERIOUSLY? That did NOT sit well with me. So...just like I did on here, I had to fix the problem. Therefor I made not one or two but THREE ShawnCena slash videos. Bwahahahaha If you wanna watch them, go to YOUTUBE and type 'ShawnCena'. Rate. Comment. Add me as well. Anyway, I know that's not really an excuse but I had to make sure people knew how wonderful ShawnCena can be. Alright. Now the story continues..._

* * *

Monday night's Raw went better than they expected. Shawn did his thing by winning his match and letting the fans know that he would be triumphant in winning the rumble. Cena and Batista did as planned by beating the hell out of RatedRKO. Mark popped out of nowhere warning Cena, Lashley and Dave that one of them would answer to The Phenom at Mania. When Raw finally went off the air, the guys headed to the locker rooms to shower, change, and discuss the night's events.

Shawn however, decided to sneak and leave the arena immediately. He had enjoyed himself that night and the cheers from the crowd had taken his mind off of his problems but as soon as he started towards the locker rooms, he saw Cena and Dave sitting outside the door in deep conversation. Cena was half dressed, his beautifully sculpted chest wet with perspiration. Shawn shook his head and hurried past them hoping that they wouldn't notice but they did. He felt someone grab his arm and he stopped. Cena walked in front of him and just stared at him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Leaving your partner without saying goodbye?"

"We're not partners yet," he grumbled.

"No, but it's unlike you to leave without saying goodbye."

"I…just got a lot on my mind and I need to get out of here."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not now if you'll excuse me…" Shawn hurried past Cena raking a hand through his wet hair. He needed to get away. His mind was running wild and his body was acting strangely. Ever since the sauna incident and his encounters with both John's, he wasn't the same anymore and it was driving him crazy.

"Shawn wait!" Cena cast Dave a pleading look before running out the door after Shawn. Shawn was halfway across the parking lot when Cena finally caught up to him. He grabbed Shawn's hand jerking him around forcing him to face him.

"Leave me alone Cena. I'm tired and I'm ready to get out of here."

"I'm sorry but…I just…you never leave here without saying goodbye to everyone and since it's so unlike you to just leave, it worried me."

"Worried?"

"Yes worried. I was worried about you."

"Well don't. I'm fine," he snapped.

"You don't sound fine," Cena challenged.

"Look boy, I don't _want_ or _need_ anyone to look out for me. I'm fine and…"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that people actually care about you?"

"I…"

"You know what? Don't answer that." He took a few steps towards Shawn until their bodies were just barely touching. "I care about you Shawn and when you're not yourself, I worry. When you're having a bad day, I want to make you smile. When you're tense before a match, I want to ease your tension and when you're standing before me looking me square in the eye with those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I just want to wrap my arms around you and kiss you like you've never been kissed before." Shawn just stood there staring at Cena. He had been rendered speechless. He had no idea what to make of Cena's speech yet for some reason, it turned him on. His heart began pounding furiously like it was going to beat out of his chest. _This kid…He can't be serious can he?_

"Cena wait. Don't…don't say things like that. You're just confused. You think you care because I'm supposedly your idol and I appreciate that but…don't let that feeling confuse you. We haven't known each other long enough for you to…"

"But I feel like I've known you all my life," he grinned.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he snapped. He was now starting to get frustrated with the kid but Cena wasn't giving up just yet, and that only pissed him off even more.

"I know," he laughed. "But I don't care. Whatever it takes to get you to love me."

"Love you? How can I love someone I don't even like?"

Cena answered by taking another step forward and pressing his lips to Shawn's. He pulled the handsome blonde into his embrace kissing him slowly and taking in every delicious second of the kiss. Shawn felt himself giving in as Cena deepened the kiss sending his body into shock. Shawn's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around him and he let Cena take control. Cena's hands slid down the small of his back and brought his body closer to his own letting Shawn feel his arousal against his thigh.

"Mhn…Cena don't…"

"I want you so bad Shawn. This is what you do to me," he whispered, burying his face in Shawn's neck. Shawn forced himself to snap out of it and pushed Cena away. He glared at the younger man with fury.

"But you're not even gay!"

"I would be for you." And at that, Shawn just turned and walked off_. He is really tripping tonight…_

"Good night John. I'm leaving."

"Shawn wait…"

"Nope. Good night. I'll see you on Sunday." Shawn waved his hand hurrying to his car and in the next instant Cena was watching him drive off into the night.

"Damn," he muttered. _I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes…_With a sigh, Cena headed back inside the arena. When he reached the locker rooms, Dave was sitting outside the door waiting with a smile on his face. "What?" Cena grumbled.

"Don't what me. You know what I want. How's Shawn?"

"Stubborn as ever." He sat down on the bench next to Dave and sighed. "I don't…know what to do Dave. I mean, I like him and I know that I shouldn't but every time I see him I just want to hold him and let everyone know he's mine. But Shawn's so…he's not wanting a relationship because of…well he won't talk about it and it's frustrating the hell out of me because I'm losing all my pride here shamefully lusting after a man. I'm not gay but I just told him that I loved him. I'm not gay, but I kissed a man just now and got a major hard on. Again, I am not gay, but if Shawn told me that he loved me I'd shout to the heavens that I'm gay and make love to him like I dream about doing every night." There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Dave started snickering.

"Wow man. Just…wow."

"Don't laugh man. I know I'm being a big baby about this."

"Naa man. It's cool. I just…I never expected you to pour your heart out. Man…you got it bad don't you?"

"I guess so and you know what? It's Vince's fault. If he never would have put Shawn in the main event then we would not have spent so much time together this past week. That day in the sauna was when it hit me. Well…maybe it was that day in the shower but…"

"Whoa, hey. Slow down. _Shower?_"

"Uh…yeah. We uh…I kind of kissed him one day in the shower and that's when I started having the dreams."

"Uh huh. And what else happened in the shower?"

"Nothing but Mark walked in hollering for Shawn, but I believe in my heart that I would have taken him that day if we hadn't been interrupted. I just know it and that's what's driving me crazy! Shawn's body responded and he kissed me back so…so why can't he just let me be with him?!" Cena kicked a nearby bottle up the hall making Dave jump.

"Hey…not so loud. You want Adam or Randy to hear?"

"Too late for that." Randy came out of the locker room with a big grin on his face.

"Oh fuck me," Cena mumbled.

"I would but…it just wouldn't be right if you get my drift. Besides, you're only interested in fucking Shawn…or being fucked by him. Which is it?"

"Man I could just…" Cena lunged at Randy but he smiled taking a step back.

"I'm just kidding kid. Sheesh. Besides, I want to fuck Shawn too. His tight little ass and that long beautiful hair…I understand your pain, but um…you're going to have a hard time doing that since you're not gay."

"Fuck off," Dave growled. "Can't you see he's having a hard time with it tonight? Everyone's not all thrilled once they realize that they're gay."

"I'M NOT…never mind," Cena mumbled. He placed his face in the palm of his hands and sighed. _Why me? Why is this happening to me? _Oh but things were about to get worse.

"Hey John? Johnny!" _Oh no…_ Cena looked up to see Maria running towards him. Randy and Dave cast each other knowing glances before pretending to be engaged in conversation. They talked in low voices so that they could hear what Cena and Maria were discussing.

"Maria! Uh…hey. What's…going on?" he asked. She ran up to him pulling him into a hug.

"Oh John I've missed you! You haven't called me in forever," she wined playfully.

"Oh well…I'm sorry baby girl. I just…I've been getting ready for Mania by training extra hard and then I've been keeping to Vince's crazy schedule. Been doing late night appearances and…it's just been crazy," he lied.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie. I guess I shouldn't complain though since you are the champ," she beamed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft, sultry kiss. John hesitated to kiss her back but he did, trying to convince himself that he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, tongue and all. At that exact moment Shawn walked by. He glanced over at them briefly before continuing on by.

"Shawn! Hey buddy! I thought you were gone for the night?" Randy asked loudly. Cena's heart stopped and he opened his eyes pushing Maria away. He looked over towards Dave and Randy's corner. Sure enough, there was Shawn standing there talking with them. _Oh fuck._

"Cena? Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. She looked completely taken back and confused at the same time.

"Uh…baby girl. I just remembered that I still have a cold. I can't have my favorite diva getting sick," he lied…again.

"Aw, you are so sweet." She kissed his cheek and stood to her feet. "I'll see you after the Rumble next week, K? Bie!" She hurried away happily and met up with Victoria. As the two women chattered away happily down the hall, their voices echoing with every step, Cena just sat their feeling sick to his stomach. He looked over at Randy, who was still in deep conversation with Shawn, but he managed to get Dave's eye. Dave only shook his head at him tragically. _Dammit! When am I going to catch a break?!_ Cena threw his hands up in defeat and hurried inside the locker room slamming the door shut behind him causing Dave to jump.

"What's his problem?" Randy asked.

"Um…" He glanced over at Shawn waiting for an answer but he only shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I haven't done anything. Well listen you two. I gotta run. It's late. I'm tired and my head's pounding."

"Next time don't run out of here like a convict," Randy grinned. "Maybe you won't forget your belongings."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. He took a deep breath and headed inside the locker room. He had forgotten his bags and the room key to his hotel room was inside the bag. He was in such a hurry to get away from Morrison and Cena that he'd completely forgotten about his belongings. He looked around the room aimlessly for it but he didn't see it. He walked around to the back of the locker room near the shower but still no bag. _What did I…?_

"Looking for this." Shawn quickly turned to see Cena holding his bag at his side.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks." He took the bag from Cena and forced a smile. "Well…uh…see you next week."

"Shawn…don't…please don't go," he said softly. Shawn reluctantly turned to face Cena. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he said please or if it was the sadness he heard in his voice. Either way, he reluctantly obliged knowing full well how angry he'd be later for staying.

"Cena look. I…we've already had this conversation…several times in fact. Nothing's changed," he managed.

"I know but…I feel like I've betrayed you."

"Betrayed me? How?"

"Maria. I know you saw us kissing." Shawn just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"She's your girlfriend. It's your right to kiss her if you want."

"She's not my girlfriend Shawn. In fact, I don't even like her like that."

"Didn't look that way to me," he mumbled. Shawn averted his eyes to the floor after realizing what he just said. It was more or less a thought but he'd said it out loud like a dummy. Yeah, it did kind of bother him to see Cena making out with Maria but…

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I'll never kiss her again. The only person I want to kiss right now is you."

"Oh no. No, I'm…leaving. I don't care who you kiss but you're not kissing me again. You're in love with Maria so go kiss on her," he snapped. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and hurried to the door but Cena was a step ahead of him. Since Shawn was carrying that heavy bag, Cena easily outstripped him to the door and stood in front of it blocking Shawn from exiting the room.

"Move Cena. I don't have time for this," he warned.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. I want to know what you're feeling."

"Pissed now move!" he yelled.

"But _why_ are you pissed?" Cena asked. "Was it me?"

"DAMMIT CENA! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"Go ahead and hurt me but you're not leaving until you tell me what you're feeling." Shawn dropped his bag and grabbed Cena's arms in an attempt to move him out of the way but Cena only smirked as he grabbed Shawn pinning him against the wall.

"CENA!"

"I'm sorry Shawn, but I have to apologize to you for kissing Maria. Well…she kissed me but I shouldn't have kissed her back."

"I already told you that I don't care now let me…"

"I shouldn't have kissed her back when I know my heart belongs to another," he continued.

"CENA!"

"My heart belongs to you Shawn."

"Yeah well I don't want it," he grumbled.

"It's too late. I'm already head over heels for you and I am prepared to fight for you. Whatever it takes to make you mine. Shawn I…I really do think I love…"

"NO! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"NO! I WON'T STOP SAYING THESE THINGS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU NEED TO HEAR IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BRET BUT I'M NOT BRET DAMMIT!" At this Shawn's face suddenly drained of all color and he looked very sad all of a sudden. Cena just watched him, half sad himself for yelling at him like that.

"Shawn? I'm sorry. I just…" But Shawn wasn't listening. He'd closed his eyes and was fighting back tears. Cena loosened his grip on the older man and when he did, Shawn just slid down the door to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Cena's heart literally sank at the sight and he wanted to just go crawl in a hole. "Oh…God Shawn I…"

"Why'd you have to go there Cena?" he choked.

"Shawn…I just…"

"I loved him so much…so, so much and he just…up and left me without an explanation. It hurt…it hurt so bad and it still hurts," he choked. Cena sat down on the floor next to Shawn and put his arm around him.

"I'm sorry he hurt you Shawn. I know it hurts…to love someone and then have them betray you like that but…I'm not that kind of guy Shawn. I could never hurt you like that. You're just too precious to me…and beautiful." Shawn wiped his eyes shaking his head.

"I'm…sorry for acting this way, but every year I get the same way on this day. I try not to let it bother me but…today, this date, is the day Bret left me. I told myself this morning that I would get on with my day and not think about him but…I can't help it because a part of me still loves him."

"But that doesn't mean you can't love someone else as well."

"Cena…"

"Look Shawn, no one will ever be able to replace Bret. I get that, but could you at least try to care about someone else?" Cena's gaze was very intense and sincere causing Shawn to blush.

"I…I have to go." He quickly stood to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"Shawn…"

"Good night," he muttered before hurrying out the door. A second later Dave entered the locker room to find Cena standing with his face to the wall.

"Cena?"

"Shawn…is…so…stubborn!" he grumbled.

"Uh…that or you're ridiculously horny and mad because he won't sleep with you."

"Don't joke!" he snapped.

"Ok. Fine. Sorry. I just…Shawn ran out of here in tears and I thought…"

"He's still crying?" Cena asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah but…"

"I gotta go to him," Cena said quickly. He went to his locker to get his things and quickly started for the door.

"You got it bad," Dave chuckled.

"Yeah I know but…"

"Go get your man," Dave grinned. "And don't come back without him."

"I don't plan on it," he grinned before rushing out the door. _Shawn…you won't be alone tonight. I'm coming for you…_

* * *

**AN: Yeah well I know. Shawn's stubborn but that is to be expected. Will he and Cena make it? No idea as of yet LOL **


	15. Chapter 15

Shawn entered his hotel room and headed straight for the shower. His head was pounding and he was ready to go to bed and forget about everything. When he got out the shower he didn't even bother to dry his hair. He turned out the light and threw himself across the bed. Seconds later he was in tears crying his heart out. It had been a really stressful day and although he'd been able to hide his pain during the day, once Cena said Bret's name it was all over for him. _Why can't I forget Bret? Why does it still hurt so much?_ There was a soft knock at his door that made him frown. _Who could this be at this time of night?_ Shawn slowly climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" he managed, his voice barely audible.

"It's me…Cena." Shawn just stood at the door frowning.

"Go away," he mumbled. He stood with his back to the door and started crying again.

"Shawn…are you still crying?"

"No, now go away."

"Yes you are. Please Shawn. Open the door. I just want to talk."

"Cena…"

"Shawn please. I'm…I'm begging you. Open the door. I don't want you to be alone like this and…I want to see you. I need to see that you're really ok." His voice sounded so sincere and full of concern that Shawn finally turned around opening the door. Cena immediately pulled him into his arms and Shawn just wept softly. It was like that for several seconds; Shawn crying while Cena held onto him, which was really all Shawn needed anyway. After a while, Shawn finally pulled away feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"God, I'm…I'm sorry John. I just…"

"It's cool. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm a bad partner I know but I promise not to let you go like that ever again."

"You didn't have to…"

"I meant what I said Shawn. I care about you and it just breaks my heart to see you sad or upset." Shawn had no idea how to respond to this so he just stared down at the floor nervously. He noticed that they were still standing in the hallway which meant anybody could walk by and see them.

"Uh…would you like to come in for a while?" Shawn asked.

"Uh…well actually I was just gonna let you get some rest. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Unless…you want me to stay," he added softly. Shawn didn't say anything. He just continued to stare down at the floor quietly. "Alright. Well…I'll get going now. Good night Shawn."

"Please," he whispered. "Please stay." Cena took Shawn's hand and they headed inside the room locking it behind them. He readied the bed before ridding himself of everything but his boxers and socks.

"I promise not to take advantage of you but…you look so tired and I need you to get some rest. The rumble is in a few days and you need to take care of yourself." Shawn didn't argue. He nodded his head as he climbed into bed. Cena dimmed the lights and climbed in bed next to him. He was surprised at how perfect Shawn's body fit next to his. He put his arms around Shawn and just held onto him. It was better than he'd imagined which only confirmed his feelings about Shawn. Yes. He really did love Shawn and just holding him was giving him more joy than he could possibly express.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said softly. "Besides, I love holding you like this. Just the fact that you trust me enough to let me hold you…to confide in me…it gives me more joy than you could possibly imagine. Everyone says you never let your guard down and you never share your feelings with anyone. Even if you never share anything like this with me again, I'm just happy that for one night you let me love you and be there for you." Shawn turned his body around so that he was facing Cena. The light was dim but he was able to see Cena's eyes and the sincere expression on his face.

"You mean that?" he whispered.

"I meant every word," he answered. Not being able to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed Shawn's lips. Shawn was so exhausted from earlier that he just let Cena kiss him. He didn't put up a fight. He just closed his eyes and let the power of Cena's kiss take over him. Cena pulled Shawn closer to him letting the warmth of Shawn's body send him over the edge.

He tore his lips away out of desperation. He wanted to make love to Shawn so badly but if he did it now then Shawn would think he only wanted him for his body and that was only half true. While he did wish to make love to Shawn, he also wanted Shawn to be his love. His one and only love, but he knew he'd have to earn it. Shawn had been hurt by Bret, and pretty damn badly it seemed. So bad that Shawn was still having a hard time giving his heart to another person, but that was ok with Cena. He'd watched and loved Shawn for this long so he knew he could wait a little longer. Shawn was definitely worth it and he was determined to prove it to him no matter how long the wait.

"I love you Shawn," he managed. He kissed the top of his head lightly and smiled when Shawn buried his head in his chest.

"I love you too," he yawned.

He closed his eyes and was asleep minutes later. Cena however, was wide awake. He could not believe that Shawn had said what he'd said. _I love you too… _He was certain he hadn't been hearing things. He looked down at the frail man curled up in his arms with nothing but love in his heart._ I…want you to love me Shawn but did you mean it? _He wasn't sure what to make of it. While he was certain Shawn cared for him, he wasn't so sure Shawn loved him like that.

But…he'd heard of people making confessions in their sleep, especially when they were under a lot of stress. He chuckled to himself before kissing the top of Shawn's head. Whatever the case, he'll remember this night until the day he died. Whether it was just a subconscious reaction or the truth, right now he really didn't need to know nor did he care. All that mattered was that the man of his dreams was curled up in his arms depending on him to be strong for him and that's exactly what he was going to do. He pulled Shawn closer before closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**--HEARTBREAKCENA--**

Cena woke up the next morning before Shawn. He kissed the top of his forehead before easing out of bed to go to his car. He had an extra pair of shorts in his car and when he returned he headed straight for the shower. He showered and dressed quickly so that he could go order breakfast for Shawn but when he came out, he found Shawn already up sitting up in bed.

"Shawn?"

"Cena?" He looked somewhat startled but then his frown turned into a smile. "Sorry. I just remembered why you were here."

"Oh its cool. You feeling better this morning?" He headed to the bed and took a seat on the edge of it next to Shawn.

"Hmm…yeah. Now that I think about it I suppose I feel a lot better. My head doesn't hurt anymore and I slept really good last night. The best sleep I've had in a while," he laughed.

"I'm glad you slept good and it's good to see you smiling again."

"It's good to have a reason to." Cena could feel his face flushing so he got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. Anything in particular that you want?"

"Hmm…" Shawn glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost ten. "Shute. I have a plane to catch soon. Since the rumble is in my home town I figured I'd head on home and just relax at my house for the next few days. I'm really starving but…I can't miss my plane."

"I tell you what. I'll go and get you something that you can eat on the plane while you get ready."

"Are you sure John? I mean, don't you have a plane to catch or something as well?"

"Naa…actually I was just gonna hang out here for the next few days. I don't want to go home to my empty place just to stare at the four walls," he grinned. "Besides, you're the most important thing in my life right now."

"But…"

"No buts. I'll be back so get dressed." With one last smile he hurried out the door leaving Shawn sitting on his bed feeling warm and fuzzy. _That kid…why does he care so much? _Cena had told Shawn on several occasions that he loved him but Shawn just wasn't ready to accept that just yet. Besides, Cena was younger and he was certain no younger man as good looking as Cena could possibly love him the way he needed to be loved. Shawn let out a sigh before heading to the restroom to freshen up and dress. The trip back home was going to be lonely but the stay at home was going to be a lot worse.

--xx--

Cena returned about twenty minutes later holding bags from McDonalds. When he entered the room Shawn was standing at the mirror brushing his golden hair. He was wearing some jeans and a white collard shirt that was open just a little revealing a bit of his beautiful chest. He had on the silver cross necklace that only made your eyes linger more on his chest. Cena placed the bags on the counter before running and snatching the brush from Shawn.

"Hey…give that back!"

"I wanna brush it," Cena pouted. Shawn couldn't help but to laugh at the ridiculously cute expression on his face and so he threw his arms in the air out of defeat.

"Alright. Fine. Just don't pout anymore. You look like a big baby."

"So do you when you're sleeping."

"I do not," he huffed.

"Yeah. If you say so," he grinned. He began brushing through Shawn's hair like it was the most natural thing in the world. Cena raked his fingers through it before Shawn shoved a scrunchie in his hand. "Keep it."

"What? It's hot and I want to tie my hair back," Shawn complained, but Cena just shook his head.

"I like it hanging. You have beautiful hair so what's the harm in showing it off?" Shawn rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. I'll leave it hanging, but only because I don't feel like arguing."

"Yeah yeah. Don't forget your food alright?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned. "Well uh…I guess I'll get my things and head out. You have a safe trip home and try not to think about me too much."

"Oh sure. Like _that_ will be hard to do," he replied his voice full of sarcasm. Cena pouted and stared at the ground trying to look hurt.

"That's cold man. I think about you all the time. You mean to say your partner's well being never crosses your mind?" Shawn looked over at him and just burst into laughter. Cena was pouting again but it seemed so out of character for him. It was also pretty cute which made Shawn smile. He walked over to Cena cupping his face.

"Of course I think about my partner. Just not as much as he probably thinks about me. And that being said, he should probably kick the habit. I'd hate for him to start thinking about me 24/7," he joked.

"A little late for that blondie. But um…since you are the all powerful Heartbreak Kid, tell me how often will I have to get my heart broken before you decide to mend it?"

Shawn just stared at him at a loss for words. If it was a pickup line, it was the best one he'd ever heard. It was so good in fact that Shawn almost fell backwards from the shock of it. Cena placed an arm behind his back ushering him closer. He stared down into Shawn's eyes getting lost in them all over again.

"You really need to stop staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Otherwise, you'll never stop me from getting lost within them and kissing you every time."

Shawn was powerless to move. Before he knew it, Cena's mouth had covered his completely taking his lips in another powerful kiss that had his heart pounding with fury. He put his arms around Cena willingly for the first time, kissing him back. Cena pulled away and just stared down at him curiously before taking his lips once more in a powerful kiss. He pressed his body closer to Shawn's and somehow they ended up against the wall, clawing at each other clothes, the need for bodily contact increasing with each breath. Cena ripped Shawn's shirt down the middle popping the buttons like they were nothing. He slid his hands up Shawn's bare chest before pressing his lips to his ear.

"There's just _no_ way you're going to stop me now," he managed. He was already rock hard and it took everything in his power not to take Shawn last night but now…now was the final straw. He just had to have Shawn. Right here. Right now. He didn't give Shawn a chance to respond. He covered his mouth again, letting his tongue slide gracefully into Shawn's mouth teasing his tongue skillfully like he'd always wanted to. There was no stopping the needful moan that escaped Shawn's throat. He'd tried to stop it but Cena was so assertive that it was hard to resist. Plus, a part of him didn't want to resist anymore and so he just let Cena take control. It was what Cena had wanted anyway and now he was finally giving in.

Cena's hands found their way to his sides and then a hand slid between his legs clasping his erection through his jeans. Shawn bit his lip at the sensation and for a moment thought of pushing Cena away but then he felt Cena's lips nipping gently at his neck and all thoughts of pushing him away went out the window. Cena continued to nip and suck at Shawn's neck all the while undoing Shawn's belt and zipper of his jeans. Seconds later Shawn's pants were on the floor and Cena was lifting him in the air. Shawn wrapped his legs around his waist while Cena carried him back to the bed. He laid him down gently before lowering himself on top of him. Shawn turned his head feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole situation but Cena kissed his neck and then his lips again. Shawn opened his eyes briefly and his heart just stopped. The look he got from Cena sent chills down his spine and throughout his body.

"Cena…" _I want to stop him but…_

"I love you Shawn," he whispered. Then he kissed his lips and started working his way down his chest, stopping at each nipple, grazing each one with his teeth. Shawn fought back the moans but Cena was determined to make him cry out. He took one into his mouth sucking it until it was hard as a rock all the while pinching the other one. Shawn finally began whimpering softly making Cena smile. His lips moved down…and down…until they reached the elastic of his boxers.

"Cena…Cena wait…" he begged.

"Nope." Cena jerked his boxers down and quickly covered Shawn with his mouth. Shawn threw back his head and let go. He gripped the sheets moaning Cena's name as he licked and sucked at his member.

"John…John please…" And Cena was only too happy to oblige. He took Shawn deeper into his mouth, precum dripping down his throat.

"Come on Shawn. Cum for me. You know you want to. Just let go." Shawn shook his head, biting his lip trying his best to hold back but the kid only smirked. He covered Shawn completely again, this time humming a sweet tune sending vibrations along Shawn member. That was it. Shawn couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his head back and cried out from his release…right in Cena's mouth. He fell back against the sheet mad at himself for letting it happen but feeling like a new man as well. Cena licked his lips before covering Shawn's body again capturing his lips in one last lingering kiss.

"Now that we've taken care of that, you have exactly twenty minutes until your plane departs for San Antonio. See you at the rumble."

* * *

**AN: I bet you guys hate me for that one. Sorry. It couldn't be helped. I bet you guys thought Shawn would NEVER give in but I think the kid's warming up to him. I wonder how this is going to affect his relationship with Morrison? I would tell you but I don't know either. I know. I'm a bad writer but to be perfectly honet, 90 percent of the time, I make it up as I go. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the fic. Been really busy and school starts in two weeks. I hope I can finish the fic soon but I dunno. It just keeps getting longer. LOL Review if you want. I'll try to update again soon. Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

_You guys, I am terribly sorry about the long delay. School started back for me on the 25th of August and so I have been busy getting back into the school groove. This semester is already proving to be a trying one and so I may not get to update as adaquately as I'd like. Also, I thought you should know that I have been without a PC for a while. My power cord died again and my best friend let me use her PC tonight just so I can update this fic. I have felt so bad for not updating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. This fic doesn't have too much longer to go. I may set the ending up to write a possible sequel but I haven't decided just yet. I am grateful that you guys stuck with me and have been paitiently reading and leaving such encouraging reviews. To all of you, I heart you all. Oh and if you haven't watched any wrestling slash videos on YOUTUBE, I encourage you to do so. I made a few and some friends of mine have made a few and they are wickedly delightful. One last thing, EroSenin'sDeciples have a YOUTUBE profile. Woot! Woot! Add us :D And so the story finally continues..._

* * *

About a week later and Shawn was entering the arena for the Royal Rumble match. It had been a long week back in San Antonio and he was anxious to get back to work. Being at home did his body some good. He had gotten plenty of much needed rest but being alone made him all twitchy.

"Hey Shawn!" Shawn turned to see Mark heading across the parking lot towards him. He waited for Mark at the entrance of the arena and they headed inside together.

"Mark. You ready for me to kick your butt tonight?" he asked grinning.

"Um…I thought I was supposed to kick your butt tonight?"

"Oh damn. Maybe it's my old age. You know I have a hard time remembering things." Mark just shook his head laughing at his old friend. He studied Shawn for a moment and realized that his hair was hanging freely and that he looked a whole lot less stressed than he had looked a week ago.

"So um…any particular reason why you're wearing your hair down tonight?" Mark asked. It wasn't like Shawn to wear his hair down unless it was an important event and even then, he hardly ever wore it down. He could remember Hunter and Shawn arguing for an hour the year before because Shawn didn't want to wear his hair down for the Hall of Fame taping. Shawn just shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"No particular reason. I just sort of felt like looking different tonight. Besides, I'll probably tie it back before the actual rumble since my hair gets in the way and I can't see anything. Why you ask? Does it look terrible?"

"What?! Of course not you silly little girl," he laughed. "I'm just not used to seeing you look so pretty before a match."

"Oh give me a break!"

"Hey Shawn! Mark!" The two older men looked up to see Adam and Randy coming their way,

"Oh fuck. I don't feel like dealing with these two," Mark muttered. He flashed Shawn a mischievous grin before hurrying off.

"Mark? MARK WAIT!" Shawn hissed but Mark pretended not to hear him and headed straight towards Vince's office leaving Shawn all by himself. _Dammit! _Adam and Randy ran up to Shawn, throwing their arms around him.

"Get off of me and go away. I don't feel like humoring the two of you," Shawn muttered. He pushed his way past the two of them and started for the locker room.

"Oh come on Shawn. We're best of friends now," Adam sang.

"Yeah and besides, we just wanted to see how you were doing. Last time I saw you Shawny boy you were in tears," Randy noted.

"Tears of joy because I knew I wouldn't have to deal with you two for a week." He headed inside the locker room but the two younger wrestlers followed him inside. Shawn started going through his bags as if they were not there.

"Randy, why do I get the feeling Shawn doesn't like us anymore?" Adam teased.

"I never said I didn't like you. I just don't want to deal with you right now. I'm in a good mood and I know that if I stay around the two of you that could very well change in an instant."

"Oh Shawn. You're exaggerating and being just a tad bit over dramatic," Randy replied. He took a seat on the bench behind Shawn watching him unpack. Randy was going to leave him alone but Adam was not.

"Say Shawn, I couldn't help but notice how pretty your long flowing hair looks."

"Uh…thanks…I guess," he said frowning. Shawn started undoing the buttons on his shirt but then stopped suddenly after realizing that he was alone with Adam and Randy. Since he was certain that Randy and Adam would waste no time trying to get in his pants, he thought the better of it.

"Um…you guys? I know that this is a male locker room but for some reason I get the feeling that I'd rather undress alone," he hinted.

"Now Shawn. You should have more faith in us than that. We'd never try and take advantage of you," Randy sang sweetly. He stood up and started towards Shawn. He grabbed a strand of his hair and twisted it playfully making Shawn feel a bit unnerved.

"Randy, please. No games," Shawn groaned. He jerked away from Randy and started putting things in his locker.

"You heard the man. He said no games." _That voice…_Shawn jumped at the sound of Cena's voice and immediately went back to rummaging through his bags. Adam made a clicking a noise while rolling his eyes.

"Cena. The Boyhood Wonder. No one asked you to jump in this conversation," Adam snapped. Cena dropped his bags and hurried towards them. He stood right in Adam's face glaring angrily at him.

"You really wanna go there today sweet cheeks?" he growled. Adam took a few steps back grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Randy. Let's get going. I get the feeling we're trespassing on somebody else's property."

"Why you little…" Cena ran at Adam but Randy and Shawn held him back.

"Let go man. Adam's just being Adam," Randy said, shaking his head. "Besides, I was only playing with Shawn. Even he knows that." Randy grabbed Cena's arm pulling him away from Shawn. He lowered his voice so only Cena could hear him. "He looks good today. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah. He does."

"Yeah well despite that, I get the feeling something's going on."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he's wearing his hair down."

"Oh that," Cena chuckled. "Yeah well, let's just say a birdie told him to wear it down more often."

"So…so he actually **listened** to you?!" Randy hissed. "Does that mean you two…?"

"Good bye Randy." Cena shoved Randy out of the locker room latching the door behind him. He knew that others would be arriving soon but he didn't care. It had been a week – a painfully long ass week since he'd seen Shawn and he be damned if anyone was going to interrupt their time together. With a wry grin, he hurried towards his baby, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He was busy looking at himself in the mirror. Cena eased up behind him, sliding his arms gracefully around his waist causing the older man to jump.

"Cena!"

"Relax. Just relax," he chuckled. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything. I just wanted to tell you that I missed you this week. "

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Why yes. Yes I did. Why wouldn't I miss someone as sweet and beautiful as you?"

"John…" Cena lowered his head resting it on Shawn's shoulder. The older man gave a small sigh of approval leaning back into Cena's arms.

"You know, if I could get away with it, I'd stay right here and hold you for the rest of the night. That long beautiful hair of yours is just begging to be touched...among other things."

"And Vince would kill the both of us."

"Yeah well it would be worth it."

"Maybe but…" He turned to face the younger man and sighed. Cena was looking at him with that look that just made his heart stir. He brushed it aside momentarily so he could convey his feelings clearly. "Cena look. I…I appreciate everything you do for me and I'm happy that you were there for me when I was down in the dumps but…it doesn't change anything. I can't…I can't be with you like that."

"Like what Shawn?" Cena looked hurt and though Shawn hated seeing him hurt, he knew that it was for the best. While he knew that he had developed some weird feelings for the kid over the course of the month, he couldn't be absolutely certain that he'd be able to fully open his heart.

"I just…Cena you know how I feel about relationships. That is what you want right? A relationship between the two of us?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I'd like that very much because you know how I feel about you. I'm not just one of the guys Shawn. I'm actually a good guy that wants a legit, concrete commitment to you. If I just wanted sex then I would be after Randy or Edge."

"That's what I thought but I told you like I told all the rest of the guys, I'm just not ready for a relationship. You know how long it took me to get over Bret and well…another bad break up and I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Shawn, I left my girlfriend for you," Cena snapped. "Does that mean anything to you?" he asked.

"You left Maria?"

"Uh…well…I kind of broke up with her after I left you at the hotel last week. She took it hard but she said she always knew that I liked someone else."

"Oh…wow. I'm…I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that."

"No. Don't be sorry. I left her because I was in love with someone else."

"John…"

"I'm in love with you." He cupped Shawn's face capturing his attention. Shawn's heart began to pound and he felt his body quivering.

"Cena, you're…you're making a mistake. You can't…I won't let you love me," he managed.

"Too late," he whispered. He leaned forward pressing his lips to Shawn's. For a moment neither responded. They just stood their letting the heat course through their bodies until Shawn's lips finally responded. Cena slid his tongue in Shawn's mouth exploring it as he pushed his beloved against the lockers. He managed to draw a soft, needful moan from Shawn and in return he deepened the kiss. He continued to kiss him slowly while running his hands alongside the slender body he wanted to claim as his own.

"Mhn…Cena…I…I need to change clothes…" Shawn managed between kisses. Cena pulled away grinning before dipping his head to place a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Then change clothes," he whispered. He pulled away and Shawn eyed him furiously.

"I can't if you're watching." Cena only laughed.

"That's the whole point." He placed his hands on Shawn's chest and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Besides, there's nothing there that I haven't already seen before."

"Cena…I…I don't need help."

"I know," he chuckled. Shawn rolled his eyes and looked away as Cena continued to undress him. When he undid the last button, he opened the shirt but instead of sliding it gracefully off of Shawn's shoulders, he just placed his lips on one of Shawn's nipples sucking it lightly. Shawn gasped at the sensation and tried to push Cena away.

"Cena…Cena no…don't…" But Cena completely ignored him. He moved from one nipple to the next sucking the rosey dud until it was hard and perky. He finally pulled back and slid the shirt off of his beloved's arms where it was tossed aside. Cena quickly pushed Shawn back against the locker and captured his lips for another kiss. He feverishly ran his hands up and down his sides until he finally decided to work on Shawn's pants. Shawn tried to slap his hands away but Cena's kiss was making his head spin. Cena unzipped his pants clasping his hand over Shawn's clothed member. Shawn bit his lip to keep from moaning as Cena began stroking him.

"Mhn…Cena…no…"

"If I was such a bad person, I'd have you facing the wall with my hands clasping your hips tightly. I care about you. I care about loving you…pleasing you…making you moan and groan with pleasure because I love you," he whispered. He was about to kiss him again when the door suddenly burst open. It was Dave and he was standing their looking as if he'd seen a ghost. For several seconds nobody moved or said a word. It was just too awkward.

"Uh…this is the first time that I **know** I've interrupted something." And with that, he turned and left the room closing the door tightly behind him. Shawn and Cena looked at each other guiltily before Shawn burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cena grumbled.

"The look on your face that's what." Shawn laughed some more before he slid out of his pants. He turned away from Cena and reached for his wrestling pants.

"Yeah well you'd be pissed too if you were in the heat of passion and someone interrupted you." Shawn turned to him and smiled.

"I was in the heat of passion…until I was interrupted," he laughed. Cena cursed loudly before storming out of the locker room in search for Dave.

"Dave! Dave where are you?! Da…"

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down! I'm right behind you." Dave was sitting on a bench right outside the locker room entrance grinning. Cena rolled his eyes before storming over towards him.

"You have the absolute worse timing ever!"

"Yeah well that kind of stuff needs to be taken care of in the shower or after the show in a room," he grinned.

"Yeah well I would love too 'cept Shawn's still being Shawn."

"Didn't look that way to me," he smirked.

"You have no idea how hard I had to fight just to kiss him a while ago. Trust me. I had to work for it."

"Work for what?" Mark came out of the shadows looking concerned. Behind him was Morrison and The Miz, eyeing their area curiously.

"Nothing," Cena mumbled.

"He's still after Shawn," Dave snorted. Cena got up and stormed off up the hall leaving Mark and Dave behind, laughing their asses off.

"Yeah well poor thing. It's not like he didn't know Shawn was stubborn," Mark noted.

"Yeah well I think Shawn may be this kid's first love and so he's taking it harder than most."

"Yeah. Poor kid." Dave leaned to his side to look behind Mark. He caught Morrison staring in their direction and he flashed the kid a smile. He jumped, his face turning a light shade of pink before waving quickly and leaving the scene. Dave only chuckled while shaking his head. "What's got you so tickled now?" Mark asked.

"Oh nothing big guy. Nothing at all."

"Well let's get going now. The Rumble's about to start and Vince will have our heads if we're not where we need to be."

"Right. You know Mark, I get the feeling tonight's rumble is going to be full of surprises."

"Oh?"

"Well…if not the actual Rumble, the after party will surely be an eye opener."

"You think so?" Mark asked, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"Let's just say, some tensions will probably spill over before the night's over." Mark shook his head as they headed towards the curtain. The night was only just beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Let me just say that I had a hella time writing this chapter. I have been BUSY with school (as you already knew) and so finding time to muse over the next chapter was hell. I have been working on this one chapter for several weeks and it's pretty long. Don't expect too many more long chapters like this though...unless there's another long delay. Oh yeah, I thought it was high time I earned that 'M' rating so beware. And so the story of two stubborn as wrestlers continue..._

* * *

Shawn hobbled up the ramp slowly after being tossed over the top with a smile on his face. Despite an upsetting lost, he couldn't help but feel somewhat proud that he lost. The last few minutes spent with Taker had been some of the best. That kind of energy from the audience mixed with years of admiration just couldn't compare to anything else. Shawn hurried behind the curtain and was met with a loud applause. He looked up to see a couple of the younger generation – the likes of Randy, Cody, and Morrison – grinning admirably and clapping loudly.

"Shawn, I now know why everyone looked up to you," Cody said softly. "You were amazing. I never knew someone with your um…" He stopped to think of the right word but Morrison shoved him out of the way.

"What he means is that he never knew little guys could stand up to the 'Big Guy'," he smirked.

"Hey, I'm not that little!" Shawn said defiantly.

"No, no you're not," a voice whispered behind him. Before he could turn around, strong arms were sliding around his waist.

"Cena wait a second…" he started but Randy cut him off.

"Wow. Just…wow. Cena I now officially hate your guts. Shawn won't even let _me_ hold him like that."

"That's because you have someone," Cody teased.

"Oh and you don't?" Randy inquired. "By the way, how's Teddy?" Cody's face turned a light shade of pink before he grumbled something about being straight. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Sure you are. That's just what **HE** said but now look at him," Randy teased pointing at Cena. Shawn wrestled to get out of his grip but Cena held him in place.

"Oh no darling. You're not going anywhere. We're together now so…"

"Since when?" Shawn grumbled. Cena kissed the side of his neck and smiled.

"Do you really want me to share that info with everyone?" he said softly. Shawn let out a defeated sigh before turning to face Cena.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Nope," he grinned. "I meant what I said earlier. I want to be with you." Cena leaned forward capturing Shawn's lips for a quick kiss that made Shawn's heart skip a beat.

"I'm always walking in on the intense moments." Cena pulled away from Shawn and rolled his eyes.

"You know Dave, did anyone ever tell you that you could have been a reporter? Your timing for everything is just unmatched," Cena grumbled.

"Hmmm…nope. I'm too big to be a reporter."

"Yet you always find a way to get the scoop," Shawn grinned.

"Looks like I'm a day late again," a voice grumbled. They all shifted to let Mark through from behind the curtain. "Don't get all quiet on me now," he laughed. "I wanna know what I missed."

"You didn't miss much…" Shawn started but then all the guys started grinning.

"Oh yeah right Shawn!" Cody teased. "You and Cena were all hugged up like you guys are lovers or something right Morrison?" He nudged Morrison in the side but he got no reaction. Randy looked over at him and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hey kid? You alright?" Mark asked.

"Uh…yeah. I just…I think I'm coming down with something," he managed. Batista just snickered causing everyone to look his way.

"What's so funny Dave?" Cena asked.

"Yeah Dave. Care to enlighten us?" Mark asked.

"Nothing. It's an inside joke."

"About who?" Randy asked.

"Can a guy laugh out loud for no good reason?"

"No," they all answered.

"Fine. I was just taking in all the pretty pictures in my head."

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"Well, I started on my left with Cena and Shawn. You guys are just too pretty. A perfect match if there ever was one." Cena grinned pulling Shawn back against him. Shawn rested his head against Cena's chest rolling his eyes at Dave.

"Whatever. It's not what you think," Shawn muttered.

"Uh…right. Anyway my next picture was of Randy and Cody here."

"WHAT?!" Randy shouted. "Oh come on man!"

"You can yell all you want but a pretty picture is a pretty picture. And then last but not least, the Big Guy and Shawn Wannabe."

"HEY!" Morrison yelled but Dave just smirked.

"I've seen the way you look at Mark and Cody, we won't go there about the looks you give Randy. Better not let Adam see," he teased. Both Cody and Morrison cursed loudly before storming off.

"Man, that was harsh," Randy said. "Just plain harsh."

"It was for their own good," Dave shrugged. "Besides, it helped Cena realize his place in the world."

"Oh ha ha," Cena grumbled.

"You know Dave, if I wasn't so happy about being able to kick the crap out of you at Mania I'd kick the crap out of you now."

"Oh lighten up Mark. I was just playing around. Well…kind of. I mean the kid _does_ have a thing for you. I was just letting you know in a subtle way."

"You call _**that**_ subtle?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah man. You need to work on your subtlety. Anyway I thought the kid was sweet on Shawn?" Mark asked.

"Isn't everyone secretly sweet on Shawn?" Dave asked. They all paused for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all beautiful," Cena replied. "Despite our understanding of the situation gentlemen, I trust you know that I'll protect what's mine at all costs."

"Oh we know Cena. Believe me we know," Randy scoffed. "Anyway fellas I gotta run. Adam's been MIA for quite sometime now so I need to go and find him."

"Yeah I need to get to the showers. My hair is starting to smell," Mark grumbled.

"Alright guys. We'll see ya," Shawn nodded. Cena and Shawn stayed put as they watched their friends walk off. They both just stood there in silence until Shawn felt himself getting sleepy.

"I'm getting sleepy so we better get going."

"Alright. What hotel are you staying at? I'll follow you back to make sure you don't fall asleep at the wheel."

"The Hampton."

"Well then. We're going the same direction. I'll go get our things from the locker room and I'll meet you at your car."

"You sure Cena? You don't have to…"

"I know but I want to. Besides, you're tired. Let me do this for you alright?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

**T-A-K-E-R**

Mark headed straight for the locker room. He was hot, sweaty, and tired. To make matters worse, his shoulders were killing him and his head was also aching like hell. He rubbed the side of his face and scoffed. _Whoever said Shawn's superkick didn't hurt must have never been on the receiving end of it. _Mark entered the seemingly empty locker room and sat down on the first bench. He kicked off his boots and started undressing himself when a small gasp caught his attention. He looked up to see Morrison running off to the other side of the locker room. _That kid…_

"Hey kid! Where you running off to?"

"Uh…I was just…I didn't know you were in here and I…I didn't want to disturb you," he yelled from the other side. Mark shook his head and laughed. _A crush huh? We'll see…_

"Say kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you showered yet?"

"Yeah. I just got out actually?"

"Come over here. I need a favor." A few seconds later Morrison was standing in front of Mark. He had a thick, white towel wrapped around his waist and when Mark looked up, all he could see was beautiful, lean abs staring back at him. For a split second he had a strong urge to touch them just to see if they were real, but he somehow managed to resist the urge. He looked up at the young man and smiled. "So can you put some of this muscle relaxer on my shoulders? My head is fucking killing me."

"Uh…sure. No problem," he said eagerly. Mark leaned over and pulled the relaxer out of his bag handing it to Morrison. Morrison stood right in front of Mark and paused.

"What's up?"

"Uh well…I mean, not that it matters but…do you want me to stand here or…"

"Oh no. You're good kid. I don't bite," he laughed. Morrison shrugged before positioning himself I front of Mark. Mark stared towards his feet as the young man squeezed his shoulders, releasing all of the tension and soreness from the rumble. As the kid worked his shoulders, his thoughts drifted back to the actual rumble match. He hated to admit it but the kid was actually a damn good wrester. In fact, he was better than most people gave him credit for. He could remember several times during the rumble where he tried to toss that kid over but he would not budge. He would pull a Shawn and hang on for dear life. _Just what I need. Another Shawn…And that didn't end well at all. No, I'm not being fair. That relationship never began because apparently Cena has something that I don't. I wonder what it is…_

"Hey. Um…Mark?"

"Huh?"

"Oh I'm…done. Unless you're still sore," he added quickly. Mark stood to his feet towering over the young, raven haired kid. For the first time he got a chance to get a real good look at him. He was cute. Too cute for his own good and had some of the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Then there was the added bonus that he probably had the best abs in the business. What was even prettier about that kid was the fact that he'd gone plum red in the face, if it was even possible, with his nearly Arabian tan. His wet hair was clinging desperately to the sides of his face while drops of water slid down his perfect torso.

"No. I'm good. Thanks kid. You're a real life saver."

"Yeah. Uh…don't mention it." There was a long pause before Mark broke the silence.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Once again, both men let the eerie silence creep back on them. At one point Mark thought the kid was going to back away but when he did not, it left him with a difficult decision. Since both of them were now feeling the equally infuriating awkwardness, neither one really had no idea what to do. _Instinct. Act on instinct._ Mark took a few steps forward catching the kid off guard.

Instead of moving out of Mark's way, John's body tensed up and he froze in place. Mark cupped his face planting a kiss on his lips, just for the hell of it. At first the kid was too taken back to respond but that didn't last long. Before he knew it, the kid was fighting with his tongue for dominance.

Mark was so taken back by his tenacity that he immediately pulled away and quickly hurried off towards the showers. _What was I thinking? What the hell was I thinking?_ He shut the door behind him and let the water run while he undressed. So many things were running though his mind and none of them were quite what he'd expected. For instance, yesterday he would have punched Dave in the face had he made a funny comment about Morrison but today…

He tossed his clothes over the door and stood under the steaming hot water. _All I wanted to do was play around with the kid…feel him out…just to see if Dave was just pulling my leg but now I know…maybe he wasn't kidding but… _Mark closed his eyes remembering the night they all went to the bar near the hotel lobby. Morrison was all over Shawn that night so why the sudden interest in him now? It just didn't make sense and yet…and yet he couldn't help but recall that very same night when he took him to his room…

"_What the hell man?" Mark pushed him away._

"_But I want you," he giggled. He started undressing himself but Mark grabbed his wrists pinning him to the wall with his body._

"_Look kid. I'm not interested now get a grip!"_

"_Oooo Mark. Come on and kiss me. You know you want to," he grinned._

He had almost punched the kid but his pout was so cute…Then there was the kiss after he tucked John in. _Oh fuck…_ Mark quickly finished his shower, got dressed and headed out the locker room. He was almost to the exit when he noticed someone sitting in a chair by the door. He could barely make out the figure but as he got closer, he realized that it was Morrison. _Just my luck…_

"Hey kid! Why are you still here?" The kid jumped up and spoke quickly.

"Glen said he had a date…so I decided to wait just in case…I can just go…I figured you wanted to be alone…"

"Whoa whoa kid. Slow down. Glen said he had a date?"

"Uh yeah. If I'm not mistaken it was with Beth."

"Oh great. Just great. So I take it he took the truck?"

"Uh…yeah. But um…I'd be glad to give you a lift. That's why I…but if you'd rather catch a cab…"

"Naa kid. It's cool. Its just my brother's never really had an interest in Beth before so I'm a little concerned. I'll have to get at him about it tomorrow."

"Oh ok. So where to Big Guy?"

"The Hampton. Is it too far out of your way?"

"Naa. In fact, that's where I'm staying too," he grinned. Mark flashed him a warm smiled as he followed him to his car. _Glen…I see what you're up to and it's never going to work. _

"Hey kid. I got a better idea. How about we go for a drink first?"

**x-x-x**

"Where do you want this bag?" Cena asked. They were just now getting to the Hampton because of traffic. Somehow they ended up right in the mix with people who had come to see the rumble. Cena cursed the entire time they were stuck in traffic which amused Shawn to no end.

"Just put it on the table over there."

"Alright." Cena put Shawn's bag up and started for the door.

"You're going to be alright?" Shawn asked. "The traffic's still pretty heavy."

"I should be but dammit, why are people so damn slow? The show ended hours ago so…"

"Most of them hang around for an hour or so after the show to see if they can spot us. You know that."

"Yeah but seriously, how many out-of-towners could have possibly been at the rumble? Wrestlemania is completely understandable but the rumble?"

"You'd be surprised. Most people get their kicks out of watching 30 men try and toss one another over the top rope."

"Well…it _IS_ rather amusing. Nothing's funnier than watching people try to get your little body over the top. I don't understand why they won't just throw you over their shoulder and toss you over. It's not very hard."

"How would you know? You've never won a rumble in your life!" Shawn huffed. Cena grinned wickedly as he charged at Shawn grabbing him by the waist.

"JOHN! JOHN PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Cena hoisted Shawn over his shoulder and carried him across the room. "JOHN! I'M NOT KIDDING! PUT. ME. DOWN…" Cena dropped Shawn on the safety of his bed and stood over him grinning.

"Like I said, it's not very hard."

"You are so annoying," Shawn grumbled.

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"I do not."

"Naa. I think you do," he grinned. He lowered himself on top of Shawn stopping merely inches from his face. "You know, I should make love to you right now just to prove how much you love me."

"What makes you think I'd let you?"

"Well…I suppose if you say no then I'd have to stop. Not my style to force someone to do anything." He stood up and started for the door. "Sleep well beautiful. I'm gonna head back across the city to my room." Shawn sat up on the bed and stared at Cena. For the second time he had to admit to himself that he really didn't want Cena to leave. "Shawn? You alright?" Cena asked. He looked over at Shawn with a look of concern on his face which made the older man smile. _He really does seem to care about me…_

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. I just…" He paused for a moment and stared down at the floor. He felt kind of stupid right now because he wanted Cena to stay but if he asked him to stay, the kid might get the wrong idea. On the other hand, if he were to let Cena leave, he'd probably start crying all over again. He felt a pair of hands cup his face and he looked up into equally beautiful blue eyes.

"Shawn? Please, tell me what's wrong love."

"I don't want you to go," he managed in barely a whisper.

"Then I won't go." He pulled the older man into a warm hug and they just stayed that way for a while. Finally, Cena pulled away and stood to his feet. "You go ahead and get a shower while I go get my things."

"Uh…right."

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay."

When Cena left, Shawn headed straight for the shower. He had no intention of staying in there so long but the hot water mixed with the steam and the smell of his shampoo seemed to calm his nerves as well as his aches and pains.

An hour later, Shawn emerged from the restroom with his white robe on to find Cena sitting up in bed reading a book. He suddenly looked up and their eyes locked causing Shawn to blush. He slowly made his way across the room and took off his robe. He was wearing some silky white boxers but the way they fit him made Cena's member start to ache. Shawn climbed into bed beside Cena and curled up next to him. Cena put his arm around him chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Shawn grumbled.

"You."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's just…I can't explain it but there's something about you…a feeling I get that I've never gotten from anyone I've ever been with."

"I guess I should be honest with myself too. You…," he laughed. "I don't know if it's your persistence, your good looks, or your silly devotion to me but I like it. It makes me feel special."

"You _**are**_ special and anybody who says otherwise needs a foot up their ass."

"And…I feel the same way about you. You're a goofy little kid but you…you've treated me better than anyone I've ever been with these past few weeks. You've only thought about me while I selfishly thought about myself and my feelings. You put me above yourself and for that…for that I have to say you're an idiot, but I guess you're my idiot now."

"You guess huh?" he asked, eyebrows raised defiantly.

"Well, I don't know what I'd call us really. You told everyone we were together and I honestly don't remember ever _agreeing_ to a relationship but…" He was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. Shawn wrapped his arms around Cena pulling him closer. Cena rolled over on top of Shawn a broad grin forming across his lips.

"I didn't give you permission to assault me!"

"Yeah well, I can't take it anymore. I just got to have you now that you're all mine." He pressed his lips to Shawn's forcing entry into his mouth. Shawn sighed allowing Cena's tongue to explore his mouth. Cena deepened the kiss making Shawn's head spin and his arousal grow. He trailed small, fevered kisses all around the older man's neck rendering him speechless. Cena sat up on his knees so that he could look down at his love. Shawn looked somewhat scared and yet there was also this hint of curiosity and desire in his piercing gaze.

Cena clasped both of Shawn's arms, pulling him upright. He dipped his head low, burying his head deep in the nape of Shawn's neck, sucking the soft flesh teasingly as his hands wandered all over the smooth skin of his love's back. Soft, barely audible moans escaped Shawn's lips, causing Cena's insides to burn with desire. He sucked, nibbled, and licked the flesh of Shawn's neck hungrily as if he just couldn't get enough of him. Shawn wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man's back, his sweet moans bringing the young man to a full arousal.

"J…John…" he moaned. Cena could feel the desire raging within him but he fought it off, not wanting to lose control too soon. He loved Shawn too much to lose control just yet. He wanted to take his time and let Shawn know just how much he meant to him.

He gently laid the older man back down on the soft bed kissing his neck in the process. From there his lips found Shawn's again, nipping and sucking at them before letting his tongue weave a path down his chest. He teased one of Shawn's nipples with his tongue while his hand teased the other. Shawn's body tensed up at the sensation making the younger man chuckle softly. He sucked both of Shawn's nipples raw, until they were perfectly erect. Shawn's moans now turned to soft whimpers, for his body was crying for more. He couldn't recall ever experiencing anything like this before so his body was just begging for more.

Shawn gasped when he felt Cena's hand between his legs, stroking him between the soft material of his boxers. Shawn could feel his face burning hot and he felt somewhat embarrassed. He was enjoying this all too much but he couldn't find his voice to make Cena stop. He knew he shouldn't be too embarrassed but he couldn't help but feel that way since Cena was younger than him. Cena continued to squeeze and stroke him until Shawn started squirming and moaning his name softly.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear beautiful," he whispered. He reached up and yanked Shawn's boxers off quickly, exposing his very erect member. Cena knew that Shawn was probably feeling a bit self conscious but he just couldn't stop now. _Shawn, there's no need to be afraid. I love everything about you… _He gave Shawn a reassuring look before he took him into his mouth slowly, letting the warmth hit him little by little. Shawn's eyes immediately closed and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. The pleasure was just too overwhelming. As Cena slowly consumed him, Shawn's body twisted and turned, needing some kind of relief. Cena picked up the pace, sucking him a little bit faster making Shawn's hips thrust forward in response.

"God…John…more…please…" Cena happily gave in to his pleas, humming softly from the back of his throat to give Shawn added pleasure. Shawn's moans grew louder and he could feel himself getting ready to lose it but it was too late. He couldn't stop himself. Cena's final hum sent him over the edge. He cried out Cena's name as he released in his mouth. Shawn opened his eyes, staring down at his lover. Cena only smiled back as he licked his lips playfully. He rid himself of his shorts and then crawled back on top of the almost spent blonde grazing his lips softly.

"I want you," he muttered. "I want all of you." He got on his knees and flipped Shawn over, clutching his hips in the process to bring him closer. He licked one of his fingers and began to enter him slowly. Shawn gasped at the sensation, the pain making tears form in his eyes.

"J…John…" he whimpered.

He entered another finger inside of Shawn and began to move them around, stretching him until he felt Shawn's muscles relax. When he was certain Shawn was ready, he reached for the small bottle of oil that he got from a friend and oiled himself good. He placed his throbbing erection at Shawn's entrance and entered him slowly. Shawn bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Cena leaned over and whispered words of comfort to him and after a while, Shawn's muscles began to relax even more and the pain was no longer there. Instead it was an explosion of pleasure that had him wanting more. Cena bent his head and kissed Shawn's neck while he moved inside of him. He reached over and clasped Shawn's erection, stroking him with each thrust.

"J…John…I'm…" With one final hard thrust, they both reached their peak and cried out. Shawn collapsed onto the sheets panting heavily and Cena did the same, collapsing on top of him. He kissed the back of Shawn's neck and sighed.

Cena got up so that they could both get comfortable. Shawn rested his head on a pillow feeling very exposed and had begun to blush from embarrassment again. Instead of Cena lying next to him, he crawled on top of Shawn, resting his head on his chest. Shawn placed a hand on Cena's head and began raking through his soft, slick hair.

"Your first time with a guy? Could have fooled me," he said softly.

"I had no idea it would be this much work but you know what?"

"What?"

"It was worth it." He slid his body up Shawn's, parting his lover's legs in the process. He settled himself between Shawn's legs and buried his face in the side of his neck. "I love you Shawn." Shawn wrapped his arms around Cena and sighed.

"I probably love you too."

"I'll take that. It's better than nothing," he sighed. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night John."

* * *

**AN: We find out what happens on Mark's outing with Morrison in the next chapter. Also, no relationship is complete without a few painful tests. A blast from the past makes his or her debut in the next chapter so get ready for drama. This could shatter someone's heart for good...-sigh- I wonder if ShawnCena will last after this...stick around. My brain is being evil...Hope the chapter was worth the wait and again, I'm sorry for the delay. Im writing too many damn stories. Oh and another thing, I hate writing lemons. Don't expect many more like that. They're too much work.**


	18. Chapter 18

Twenty minutes later, Mark and Morrison were entering a bar just a few miles from the Hampton. Mark wasn't surprised at all to see Adam, Randy, and Dave sitting at a table near the back. As soon as they walked in, Dave motioned for them to join them near the back. Morrison looked up at Mark and with his approval he started for Dave's table.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Adam asked. From the way his voice was slurred, Mark could tell he was already pretty damn drunk. Mark rolled his eyes and sat across from him.

"Adam, don't get hurt tonight alright? I have a major headache because of Shawn and I'd hate for you to get your ass kicked," Mark growled. Adam threw up his hands and tried to scoot farther back in his chair, seemingly trying to look frightened. John just rolled his eyes giving him a bored look.

"So Shawn's kick did a number on you old timer," Randy teased.

"Yeah and I could beat the person who said it doesn't hurt."

"Speaking of Shawn, is he alright?" Dave asked.

"Why wouldn't he be alright?" Mark asked.

"Well…he's not here…with us…not to mention he **_let_** Cena touch him tonight…"

"Oh come off it Dave!" Randy scoffed. "You know full well he and Cena are a pair now."

"Yeah but…I never thought Shawn would…give in like that, especially to Cena."

"Really now?" Mark asked.

"Yeah well I mean, don't get me wrong I was rooting for the guy but to see it actually happen…"

"I knew it was bound to happen," Randy chimed. "Cena's not one for backing down from any challenge. I knew that once I got him to realize he was gay, it was all in the bag. Plus, Vince's stunt of putting them together only made things easier."

"They won't last," Dave replied.

"Awe come on man," John snapped. "I thought you were for them? Why you keep giving them such a hard time? I think they'll be alright. Cena loves him and he seems to make Shawn happy. That's all that really matters right?" John's sudden out burst garnered him curious glances from his fellow veterans. Feeling somewhat stupid, John grabbed Randy's shot glass and downed the clear looking substance. Adam on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Wow," he slurred. "Just wow. I never thought beauty queen over here would feel so passionate about Cena, especially since Cena took his man. Right Johnny? You lost out to Cena…ha ha ha…how can you defend him like that?" He leaned back in his chair and almost toppled over but Randy caught him.

"Shut up Adam before you get hurt," Randy snapped.

"But it's true. We all know it's true," Adam sang. "You lost out to the Boy Hood Wonder and now you're all alone. It's pretty bad when you lose to Cena. Guess that means you're not good enough or pretty enough…"

"ALRIGHT! I've had it with you!" Mark growled. "Leave the kid alone dammit. So what he lost to Cena? At least he tried. And to say that he's not good enough or pretty enough…he sure is fucking prettier than you!" Everyone at the table got quiet and there was another awkward silence. By now, John was drinking straight from the vodka bottle to keep from shaking out of nervousness. Mark turned to him and nodded.

"You ok kid?" He only nodded while Dave let out a low whistle.

"Alrighty then. Can we kill the silence now? It's much too tense here."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just…fine," Adam sang.

"Randy, shut him up before I shut him up," Mark snapped.

"Yeah yeah. So um…Dave? I hate to bring this up again but you usually have good reasons for saying such things. Sooooooo...why do you think Cena and Shawn will break up?"

"Actually, I'd like to know too. That was a pretty blunt thing to say about two people who are just starting to come together. You know, I'm sure Cena had to work pretty fucking hard to get through to Shawn. Not even Hunter could break that wall. That kid…Cena's got the patience of a saint and I'd like to know why you say they won't last."

"Because…they just won't," Dave shrugged.

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for," Mark grumbled.

"Yeah Dave. Don't say things if you aren't willing to explain," Randy chided. Dave took another sip of his drink and let out a huge breath.

"Let's just say…I heard something that might cause some problems between the two of them."

"Heard something?" Mark asked. He raised an eyebrow curiously before frowning.

"Nobody likes gossip Dave and if it's gossip then don't. Don't ruin their relationship based on fucking rumors. No one deserves that." _And I won't let you hurt Shawn like that. I still care too much to stand by and let someone ruin his happiness…_

"Oh no. On the contrary, this isn't a rumor. In fact, tomorrow night, it will become a reality."

"Now I'm scared," Randy replied. "What's going on? Stop with the cryptics and just fucking tell us already!"

"I can't. The reason I can't is because I can't trust any of you to keep this from Shawn or Cena and if Vince finds out that others know, he'll sack me and you know it!"

"Then why'd he only tell you?" Mark asked.

"He didn't intend to. You see, I was called into Vince's office before I left the arena and he talked to me about a potential angle he wants to follow after Mania. He wouldn't tell me who it would involve but whatever. Anyway, he left the office for a second to check on a problem and I saw the contract on his desk."

"Oh….I get it!" Randy chimed. "So a person will be back tomorrow right?"

"Well…maybe. I just saw what I saw and I'm actually pissed that I saw it."

"So…you can't tell us who it is?" Mark asked.

"Nope. Believe me I want to but…" He let out a sigh. "I just can't. Besides, I don't really know if this person will have an effect on Shawn or Cena anyway. It's just a feeling I have…and I can't shake it." Mark was about to ask another question when all of a sudden Adam fell out of his chair. He had fallen asleep at the table and somehow slid onto the floor.

"I guess that's my cue to get going. I need to get sleeping beauty here to bed before he destroys something," Randy grinned.

"Yeah I gotta run too," Dave replied. Mark turned to Morrison to see if he was ready and the kid had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Dave looked over at him and chuckled.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing. Just…remember what I said earlier."

"Whatever man. Get going before I beat information out of you."

"Yes sir creepy undead guy." Mark watched the sleeping guy on his shoulder for a few moments thinking that he hated to wake him. _Cute._ _I don't want to but…_ Mark shook John a few times until he blinked his eyes open.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"A bar," Mark grinned. "Let's get out of here. Oh and uh…I'm driving. I'd hate for you to kill us both."

"Yeah…ok," he yawned.

x-x-x

A few minutes later they were entering the Hampton hotel. John was still pretty tipsy as he had went through basically a whole bottle of vodka. Mark was very surprised that the kid could even stand let alone talk coherently. Mark room was on the 11th floor and so was John's. They both exited the elevator and started walking down the hall. They hadn't taken two steps before John collapsed in the floor. Mark quickly rushed to him and pulled him to his feet.

"John? John you ok?" he asked, slight panic in his voice. The kid had consumed way too much vodka and Mark was sure Morrison had very little tolerance for alcohol. Their last bar outing resulted in him trying to out drink Shawn which was bad enough, but last time he was all giggly. Tonight however, was a different story. He seemed to be here but not here which scared Mark. _Should I take him to the hospital?_ Morrison's eyes fluttered open again but he just smiled before passing out again. Mark placed his hand on the kid's neck and then his forehead. He felt hot. _I think this is a bad sign._ He shook Morrison again to try to wake him up and this time, he did not wake. _Oh God…_ Mark quickly grabbed their bags, scooped the kid in his arms, and hurried to the elevator._ I hope he's alright. Don't die on me kid. I could never live with myself if that happens…_

_**D-R-E-A-M-S**  
_

Shawn was the first to wake the next morning. He looked down at the man on top of him and smiled. _So we did make love last night._ _I thought I was dreaming… _He curled his fingers in his lovers hair as he remembered events that brought them to this point. He could clearly remember the first day he really took notice to the kid. It was the day at the hotel when they were in the sauna. They had already had one encounter in the shower and at the time, Shawn had completely dismissed it as nothing when it really _**had**_ been something. Cena was probably head over heels for him at the time but he didn't notice. He refused to notice because he wasn't ready to love again but that day at the sauna changed everything.

Cena forced him to realize that someone wanted to love him again and as much as Shawn hated him for saying it, it did kind of make him feel good. _I'll make you love me. Those were Cena's exact words I believe. _He had figured the kid's hormones were just getting to him but apparently not. _He left his girlfriend for me yet I continued to push him away. I still feel like I should push him away. I don't deserve him…_ He felt lips teasing the flesh of his neck and then a sigh.

"What are you thinking about beautiful? I can tell by the look on your face that you are in deep thought about something?"

"How long have you been awake?" Shawn asked.

"Long enough to know that something's troubling you. Plus, I woke up when I felt your fingers in my hair," he chuckled.

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I need to be awake so I can look at you. Now tell me what's wrong beautiful?"

"Nothing. I was just…thinking."

"About?"

"You. Me. Us."

"What about us?"

"Just…I don't think I deserve you."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true. All I do is cry and push you away. Why would you want to…?" Cena silenced his words with a kiss.

"Because I love you."

"But…"

"I love you. That's all that matters. Plus, I think you love me too and when you're ready to tell me I'll be right here."

"But what if I'm never ready?" John shook his head and laughed.

"You're never getting rid of me. You're stuck with me forever. You shouldn't have made me fall in love."

"I didn't," he grumbled. Cena kissed his lips before rolling out of bed.

"Let's get a shower and get some food. I'm starving!"

**RAW-IS-?**

A few hours later, Shawn and Cena entered the arena for the night's Raw. John carried their bags while Shawn fussed over his hair.

"You are such a girl!" Cena joked.

"I am not. I just hate when my hair frizzes," Shawn grumbled. "Beside, **YOU** wanted me to wear it down."

"Because it's beautiful." They headed down the hall where they ran into Randy and Adam, both wearing seriously grim expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys is…something wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah…and no," Randy managed.

"Forget that. Morrison's in the hospital. He's in a coma!" Adam said softly.

"What?!!?! How? I mean, what happened?" Shawn asked.

"Well…he went out with Mark last night. They came to the bar and met me, Randy and Dave. According to Vince, Mark said he passed out when they got back to the hotel."

"Yeah but…" Cena started but Adam cut him off again.

"Okay. So I was pretty drunk too but I was fine. I slept it off. No big deal. But…"

"I wasn't drunk and neither was Dave or Mark. Morrison seemed just fine at the bar last night. He drank some vodka but we didn't know he was all that drunk. He barely said two words after his outburst about you two," said Randy.

"What about us?" Shawn asked.

"Uh…" Randy and Adam exchanged nervous glances causing Shawn to frown.

"What about me and Cena?" he snapped.

"Just…Dave said some things and John got pissy and snapped at all of us. It was odd for him to defend Cena because a few days ago Morrison was after you too."

"That doesn't answer my question. What was said?"

"Oh hell. I'll tell you," Adam shrugged. "You know I've never been one for holding my tongue. Dave said that you and Cena wouldn't last. Johnny boy got all hot about it which in turn, pissed Mark off. Then when Dave was questioned about why he said that, he simply replied that he knew something Vince probably didn't want him to know about a contract."

"Contract? Am I being fired?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah right," Randy scoffed. "As if Vince would fire , his draw for the biggest pay per view of the year. Actually I think Dave meant a contract for hire or renewal. He never said which though. He just said we'd all find out tonight."

"Yeah well, I don't really see how it affects me," Shawn shrugged. "I'm happy, content…"

"Loved," Cena added kissing the side of his neck. Shawn just smiled.

"And I plan to stay like this for as long as it lasts," he said.

"Forever," Cena added. They all laughed, finally relieved to have a reason to.

"You guys sure know how to lighten the mood," Dave said. He had just come up the hall and now joined their group. Cena cast him a wary look while Shawn frowned.

"You know Dave, I love being the topic of your conversations," Shawn challenged. All the others got quiet as they could hear the anger in Shawn's voice.

"Shawn, wait a second," Dave stammered. "Don't be mad. I just…well…"

"Spill it Dave! Whose name was on that contract? Was it Hunter? You think Hunter's going to ruin my relationship with Cena?"

"No but…"

"Good evening gentlemen. Glad to see you all getting along." They all turned to see Vince smiling at them.

"Hey Vince. How's John?" Cena asked.

"He's still in a coma," he said sadly. "But Mark's with him and refuses to leave the hospital until he wakes up. So tonight's plans have changed again but it's all good. I have just the show planned but before we talk about tonight's show, we need to discuss someone whose going to be working into Wrestlemania. I haven't quite decided how I'm going to fit him in or who he's facing but it will be one of you in some form or another," he answered nodding towards Randy, Shawn, Cena, and Adam.

"Wait a second. I thought Shawn and I were final for Mania?" Cena asked.

"Well…that may change. It will depend on Shawn."

"Well…I'll do whatever you want Vince," Shawn grinned. "You know me. I always do what I'm told."

"Awe Shawn…I wanted to fight you at Mania," Cena groaned.

"Big baby," Shawn laughed. Cena wrapped his arms around Shawn causing Vince to raise an eyebrow.

"You guys seem to be getting along quite well now. Guess I did right by putting you together."

"Guess so," Shawn grinned. "Anyway, who's my potential opponent?"

"Glad you asked. He should be here any minute now."

"Actually…he's uh…already here," Randy managed.

They all turned to see him coming up the hall. He was dressed in a beautiful white tux with a pink tie. His long, dark hair was hanging freely and he was wearing shades. He came over to the group and stood next to Vince smiling. He took off his shades and looked around the group but his eyes stopped when they landed on Shawn's. Shawn wanted to just die. Right there on the spot. His heart seemingly stopped and he knew the color had drained from his face.

"Hey everyone. I'm…I'm Bret."

* * *

**AN: Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed the update and I know you guys love me for that exciting twist....or maybe not.**


	19. Chapter 19

For a moment, no one said a word. Everyone was too shocked to do or say anything. After a moment of awkward silence, Vince cleared his throat and everyone broke from whatever trance they may have been in.

"Uh…I take it you all know Bret," Vince continued. A couple of the guys nodded while Adam smiled gleefully. He stuck out his hand and took Bret's shaking it happily.

"Oh man. Bret…It's an honor to meet you!"

"Thanks," he smiled. "Adam…aka Edge. I really like your style of wrestling and in my opinion, you're one of the best at what you do. I hope I get a chance to work with you soon."

"Oh I would love…" Randy pulled him away from Bret, shaking his head.

"Never mind him. I'm Randy. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hart."

"Naa. Please. Just call me Bret. Third generation superstar and one of the best wrestlers I've seen today as well."

"Well thank you Bret," Randy grinned. Dave followed suit introducing himself as well even though he wanted to just escape. He could sense that the temperature had risen a few degrees and it was making him unusually uncomfortable. Dave cut his eyes to Shawn waiting on him to say something but Shawn did not. Instead, Shawn continued to stare at the ground like he'd just lost his best friend. Cena squeezed Shawn's side gently and he looked up, casting him a pleading look before running off towards the locker rooms. Both Vince and Bret stared after him with concerned look on their face. Cena was about to run after him but Vince stopped him.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself champ?"

"Oh man. Sorry Vince. Bret." He stuck out his hand for Bret to shake. "I'm sure you already know me but I'm John Cena. It's a pleasure to meet someone like yourself."

"Likewise," Bret replied.

"Well uh…I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really need to get Shawn his things. He probably wants to change into his wrestling gear."

"Yeah. That's fine but uh Cena? Come to my office as soon as you can. I need to speak with you about some things."

"Uh…sure Vince." Cena quickly walked off heading straight for the locker rooms. Once inside, he immediately spotted Shawn sitting on a bench outside a set of lockers. He was staring down at the floor sadly. Cena dropped the bags and hurried towards him kneeling down in front of him. He cupped Shawn's face and smiled.

"Hey? Sweetie, are you alright?" Shawn just shrugged before letting Cena pull him into a hug. "Don't you start worrying and freaking out on me alright? You know you can count on me to be there for you." Shawn pulled away and smiled.

"I…I know. I just…I never expected…but I think I'll be ok. I just…I needed to get away so I could breathe. The tension in the air…"

"Yeah. I felt it too," Cena grinned. "But it's all good. As long as you're alright then I'm alright. You aren't going to freak out and dump me are ya?"

"I don't plan on it," he grinned. Cena leaned forward capturing his lips for a kiss.

"There's that smile I fell in love with. Now let's get ready. I do believe tonight we make history. The sexiest tag team ever is about to take Raw by storm." They both started changing into their ring attire. While Shawn tried to take off his shirt, Cena was right there helping him undo the buttons.

"Cena," Shawn laughed. "I can get out of my own clothing."

"Yeah but I like the idea of undressing you. Besides," he smiled as he kissed Shawn's chest, "I can taste more of you while I undress you because for some reason I find myself wanting more of you."

"Cena…don't start something you can't finish. You know the guys will be in here soon and…"

"Awww not even a little taste my love?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes. Shawn couldn't help but to laugh before pushing Cena away.

"You. Go now. You have a meeting with the boss remember?"

"Oh yeah. Damn. Alright. I'll be back in a few. Don't disappear on me and don't go exploring on your own. I'd hate to kill someone for touching you."

"Alright and gee. Do you have to be so paranoid?" Cena just winked before leaving Shawn to finish changing. Shawn finished up in no time and the proceeded to comb through his hair in the mirror. He never heard the door of the locker room open so he was unaware of the eyes watching him comb through his golden locks.

"It's as beautiful as ever," said a soft spoken voice. Startled, Shawn dropped his comb and just stood there frozen. He could hear the soft footsteps of the person as they started towards him. Before Shawn knew it, he was right behind him twirling a finger through his long hair. Shawn quickly turned around to face him, a frown wrinkling his brow.

"What do you want Bret?"

"Just to talk. It's been ages since we've seen or heard from each other so I thought I'd try and catch you alone so we could catch up."

"Catch up? Are you serious?" Shawn asked. He let out a haughty laugh before turning back to face his locker. _Catch up…What the hell is he playing at? Why would I want to catch up with him? _

"Oh come on Shawn. Don't be that way. Aren't you the least bit curious about me? Don't you wanna know why I came back?"

"Honestly no. I could care less," he answered coolly. Shawn continued to comb through his hair while trying his best to ignore Bret. It was hard…_very_ hard. Although Bret chose to stay silent, he could feel his ex-lover's eyes watching him closely and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. _How could Vince do this without telling me? He could have at least warned me but…no one knows about Bret except Cena and Hunter so there's no way he could have known but… didn't Montreal clue him in?_ _God this is so nerve wracking! I can barely breathe let alone comb my hair. _ At this point, Shawn was shaking so badly that he could barely hold the comb steady let alone control his rapid heartbeats. _I can't…I won't let him screw with my head…_Shawn dropped the comb to the floor and cursed loudly. He bent over to pick up the comb but Bret did it for him. Shawn tried to snatch the comb from him but Bret held it back.

"Give me the comb Bret and leave."

"Why are you so nervous Shawn?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Shawn snapped back.

"You forget that I know you better than anybody else and I can tell that you're nervous."

"I'm not…just give me the damn comb!" he snapped. Bret grinned before handing Shawn the comb. Shawn snatched the comb away and threw it inside his locker. Then he slammed the locker shut and turned to leave but Bret was still standing there blocking his exit. "What now?" Shawn snapped.

"Nothing. I'm just glad we had this time alone. I've missed you Shawn."

"No." _He can't miss me. Just a few days ago I was missing him like crazy until Cena rescued me. I refuse to let those feelings come back…_

"But I have."

"I'm not hearing this," he choked. _I can't cry over him…_"Please…let me by. I have to…" Shawn could feel himself wanting to cry but he refused to let anyone but Cena see him cry…or at least that was the plan. He knew that he still had deep feelings for Bret and just seeing him was screwing with his emotions. _I don't love Bret anymore…I just don't love him and yet… _At the same time, he never thought he'd see Bret again…ever. However, now that Bret was here, he realized that things weren't going to be that simple…at least for him anyway. The longer he stared into the eyes of his ex lover, the harder it became to control his emotions. Right now, all Shawn really wanted to do was crawl in a hole and cry but Bret was the obstacle standing in his way; an obstacle that he just wasn't sure he could conquer just yet.

"Not until you tell me that you've missed me too. I know you have because if you didn't care at all, you wouldn't be trying so hard not to cry. I know you've missed me."

"No Bret…" Bret grabbed Shawn and pushed him back against the wall. A part of Shawn wanted to scream for Cena yet another part of him wanted to believe Bret was for real. _This is not happening. Bret's not really here but…_ Shawn could feel his breath getting shorter by the second as Bret's hungry stare pierced his heart. _Oh God he's really here and I'm about to freak out… _

"Shawn…," Bret whispered. "Shawn please…" Before he knew it, Bret was leaning forward and their lips locked. It was quick, yet that one kiss was enough to bring Shawn to tears.

"I really have missed you Shawn," he said softly. Then he stepped away from Shawn and with one last, lingering stare he left Shawn alone in the locker room. As soon as Bret was gone, Shawn slid down the wall and burst into tears for he was no longer able to control the pain. _Now what? What do I do with myself now?_

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mark sat beside Morrison's bed staring at the marble floor. Every now and then he'd cut his eye towards the bed hoping to sense some kind of life in the kid but sadly he did not. It had been several hours since the doctor revealed that he was in a coma. What awaited Mark now were the test results from his blood samples. Mark's thoughts were jarred by the sound of the door opening. Dressed in white and carrying a clipboard, it was the doctor from earlier that had informed him of John's coma.

"Uh…Mr…?"

"Uh…Mark. Just call me Mark. How's the kid doc?" The doctor sighed before staring over at Morrison grimly.

"Well…we found extremely high doses of alcohol in his blood. Way too much for someone of his size and build. That being said, your friend here has a serious case of alcohol poisoning."

"Will he be alright?"

"Well…under normal circumstances, we could hook him up to a machine and literally pump some of the alcohol out of him but…that's not the only problem."

"Well get to the point doc. I'm freaking out here!"

"He's also…and I'm guessing that he probably had no idea of this but, his blood sugar was extremely high. We ran some more tests and your friend's coma is a result from diabetes."

"Wha…what?"

"Yeah. Your friend is in a diabetic coma. Now I need you to understand something here. Diabetes in someone like him is very rare which is why I'm thinking he hadn't the slightest idea. However, I also need you to understand how serious this is. Most people who enter a diabetic coma, never wake up."

"N…never?" Mark stammered. _This cannot be happening to me…If something happens to this kid…_

"Yeah, but don't give up hope. While the odds are against him, he looks like a fighter. We're going to inject a special insulin into his body to see if it will help."

"And after that?" The doc winced at him before letting out a sigh.

"We wait."

**R-E-S-C-U-E**

"Vince. We need to talk."

"I know. That's why I summoned you," Vince chuckled. Cena took a seat across from the chairman and let out a sigh. "Alright Cena. You first. What's on your mind?"

"I don't really know how to say this without sounding a bit selfish but believe me, I'm not thinking of myself. I'm more or less thinking of a friend."

"Okay. So what's wrong?"

"Bret."

"I figured as much. Listen Cena, Bret's not going to be a problem. In fact, he's not planning on sticking around for too long anyway."

"Yeah but…why now? Why'd he all of a sudden decide to come back when I could have sworn he hated your guts?"

"Well…"

"And you know he and Shawn…they can't work together Vince. They just can't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because…they just can't," Cena grumbled. _He'll distract Shawn and ruin what took ages for me to get. I won't let him..._ Vince stared at him curiously for a second before frowning.

"They have to wrestle John or the fans won't be happy. You still have thousands of people who wanna see Bret avenged while the other couple thousand just want to see Shawn prove he was always the best. I can't just cheat the fans out of their dream match."

"But Vince please…you…you don't understand…didn't you see Shawn's face? He clearly wasn't expecting to see Bret."

"I know and I'm sorry but…when Bret came to me about coming back I couldn't just say no. Like it or not, Bret is just as big a draw as you- if not greater. You and Shawn will just have to deal with it."

"Fine. Whatever but when does Shawn have to face Bret? He's not ready to face him right now."

"How is it that you know so much about Shawn? I know Shawn like he was my very own son. He's a very secretive guy so what makes you think you know what he needs or wants?" Cena let out a sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"I just know alright. Look Vince, at least put it off for as long as you can alright? Please. Just do this one thing for me. You know I never ask you for much of anything but you have no idea how hard I had to work to get him to…" He stopped himself before he professed his undying love for Shawn. Vince let out a sigh after a while before standing to his feet.

"I'll see what I can do John, but for now, I was thinking of maybe letting him face somebody like Edge first before pushing him and Bret into a match. I understand that there's still some unresolved tension since Montreal so I'll understand if Shawn says no. He's sacrificed enough for this business. There's no need for him to do it again."

"Thanks Vince. It really means a lot to me."

"Sure thing. Now get your partner and go win those belts."

When Cena exited Vince's office, he was both surprised and thrilled to see Shawn waiting outside. However, judging from the look on Shawn's face, he was not happy at all. In fact, he looked almost dead to the world.

"Shawn? Shawn what's wrong?" Cena asked. Shawn looked up and just stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. All he could do was shake his head tearfully. Cena quickly grabbed his love wrapping his arms around him. "Baby what's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"I'll…I'll be alright. As soon as my music hits I'm sure I'll come to life. I just…I'm still taking in some things."

"We can talk about it later if you want."

"Alright. I just…let's go have fun. I don't want to think about anything but this match and becoming your new tag team partner." Shawn forced a smile which made Cena smile in turn. He kissed Shawn's cheek before they headed for the curtain. Shawn just hoped that he'd be able to make it through the night without seeing Bret again. Otherwise, he was sure to lose it again.

--

_AN: Bret sure has complicated things. He's going to give poor Shawn a nervous breakdown. I think we have some unresolved sexual tension in Bret. I also think Shawn's not quite over Bret just yet but that was to be expected. No one ever REALLY gets over their first love. -sigh- Can Cena hold on to him? I dunno. From my POV, looks like Cena's doomed. I mean seriously, can anyone stand up to the Hit Man? And poor Morrison...Hope you stick around to see what else my evil brain concocts. Review if you want :D_


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow. Just…wow. You guys were… dammit! I hate to admit it but you guys owned tonight," Randy grinned. Shawn and Cena had just come from behind the curtain carrying their shiny new belts that they'd won from RatedRKO.

"Yeah and you two said we didn't have any chemistry," Shawn scoffed. "I told you we'd be alright."

"Chemistry like that doesn't just grow overnight…or does it?" Adam asked, his eyebrow raised teasingly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cena asked.

"Well…ya know…sometimes people bond through the act of passion and so…" Cena ran at Adam cutting him off in mid sentence. The sweaty blonde took off running down the hall with Cena high on his tail. Shawn and Randy just shook their heads laughing.

"When will he learn to keep his damn mouth shut," Randy grumbled.

"Yeah well Cena needs to learn not to take him so seriously. Adam can't help himself. Anyway I'm gonna go get a quick shower and change. I do believe a celebration is in order."

"Oh yeah. Can we join you? I promise to keep Adam on a tight leash."

"Yeah you guys can come. We're going to the bar a few blocks from here."

"I just know I'm invited too right?" Dave rounded the corner and stopped next to Shawn grinning from ear to ear.

"That all depends," Shawn said flatly. "We're not sure if we like being around people who withhold important info from their friends."

"Oh come on Shawn. You knew I couldn't…I mean, I didn't want to…"

"Stop your groveling big man. It doesn't suit you," Shawn teased. "Yeah you can come but watch what you say lest my new boyfriend beats you up." Dave raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Whatever. Go get a shower pretty boy and we'll meet you at the bar in an hour."

**B-E-J-E-A-L-O-U-S**

Mark had been at the hospital for almost three days now and the kid still had not awakened. Mark tried his best not to worry but it was hard not to worry about someone who had somehow slipped into your heart a little. He didn't love the kid like a lover would but he couldn't help but feel connected to him. As he rested his head on the side of Morrison's hospital bed, he couldn't help but recall the day in the sauna. The kid sat on the floor in front of him and allowed Mark to comb through the strand of his hair. Then there was the two times their lips made contact. It wasn't serious or nothing but…the kid _was_ a good kisser and he was beautiful as hell too. Mark never really paid the kid any attention because seriously, what kid in their right mind would be interested in a guy like him?

Dave said the kid had a crush but Mark still wasn't convinced. Even after Morrison had kissed him back hungrily in the locker room, he just wasn't sure what to make of it. _Oh but if he were to wake up, I'd try to be nicer to him and maybe just maybe… _Mark felt fingers combing through his hair and his heart just stopped. He slowly lifted his head and met a pair of gorgeous eyes, staring back at him. The kid flashed him a warm smile and Mark felt like his heart was going to just jump out of his chest.

"John…"

"How long have I been here?" he asked. His voice was very weak and it made Mark wince a little.

"Uh…well…three days," he managed.

"Wow. Have you been here all this time?" he asked.

"Yeah. I uh…I stayed." John's face lit up and he looked as if he were going to cry.

"Mark, you didn't…I mean…"

"Don't talk kid. You're still weak."

"Yeah but it's my fault you were stuck here for three days. I shouldn't have drunk so much but I couldn't help it. I was nervous and then I was with you and I wanted to look cool for you and…"

"Look cool for me?" John turned his head away from Mark, his face seemingly starting to gain some color again.

"Hey. Look at me." Mark touched John's hand making light circles on it. The boy looked over at him, his teary eyes boring into Mark's. "I'm letting you know right here and right now that you never have to try to look cool for me. Always, _ALWAYS_ be yourself. Besides, you don't need anymore cool points because you're already cool."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I mean it. Anyone who's got the balls to stand up to Adam or to fight for someone they care about is cool in my book."

"But I lost Shawn."

"So what? At least you fought for him. I had a thing for him years ago but I lost him because I didn't even try."

"Yeah well I'm actually pretty glad that I lost because I don't think I was in love with him like that."

"Really now?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I…I only fought for him because you told me to."

"What?"

"Yeah I…I liked him a lot and I'm sure if the feelings were mutual we could have been great but I was crushing on someone else at the time too and well…I think I like him better. Even though he'd probably never give me the time of day, I just want him to know that I like him a lot. I'd do anything for him." Mark stared at the kid completely at a lost for words. He was fairly certain the kid meant him but what to say? _No one has ever been this straight with me. I want to ignore him but for some reason I can't…_

"Uh…"

"You don't have to say anything Mark. Whether you like me or not, I'm going to keep fighting for you. Maybe if I annoy you enough, I'll get a date," he joked. Mark couldn't stop the grin from forming across his face. _This kid is something else._ Mark clasped his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure that person whom you care about very much appreciates it. No one has ever showed an interest quite like you. I'm also pretty sure that he'll let you annoy him until he decides it's okay to take you out. But first he needs you to rest and get better."

"Deal!" The door opened suddenly and in walked the doctor. He was holding a clip borad and seemed surprised that John was awake.

"Wow." He glanced over at Mark and winked. "I told you he was a fighter." Mark couldn't suppress his amused grin.

"Yeah. He is. So uh…what's next for him doc?"

"We're going to put him on insulin pills. He'll need to take them twice a day for the next week or so and then we'll reduce to once a day. I'm going to give him a strict dietary guideline. As long as he follows it, there's no reason I should ever see him again for this reason."

"Alright. Cool. I'll make sure he sticks to it. Anything else?"

"Yeah. He doesn't need to room alone tonight. Someone needs to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't have a relapse. If he makes it through another night without any problems then he's all clear." Mark glanced over at John who seemed to be embarrassed. Mark shook his head grinning.

"No worries doc. I'll take care of him."

"Alright well I'll be back in a few with release papers and everything else you will need. In the meantime, he can get dressed." When the doctor left the room, Mark let out a huge breath.

"You know kid, you scared the shit out of me. For someone so annoying you sure can get yourself into trouble."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can stay with Mike if you…"

"Naa…I'll keep you around for a little while. I could use the company. Vince is going to flip but he'll get over it."

"Thanks Mark. I…I'll repay you someday."

"It's good now go get dressed so we can get up out of here. I've been in here too long already and it's starting to make me sick." Mark watched the kid roll out of bed and scurry to the restroom. _This kid…is really something else…_ Mark smiled to himself when John was out of sight. _I think I want to take care of him. Yeah. I do and I won't let him down either. I promise…_

**--NEW--BEGINNINGS--**

An hour later, Shawn, Cena, Dave, Randy, and Cena were all sitting at a table near the back of a bar. They were all laughing and joking about the night's festivities.

"Dammit Adam. Shut your fucking hole man. No one makes jokes about you and Randy's sexual escapades. Why should it matter what Shawn and I do?" Cena snapped.

"I guess it's funny because Shawn never lets _anyone_ touch him and you of all people have that privilege now," Adam shrugged.

"What's wrong with Cena?" Shawn asked. He leaned over and pecked Cena on the cheek causing the younger man to blush uncontrollably.

"Oooo…looks like somebody still has a school boy crush," Adam teased. "Just look at his face. It's all red," he laughed. Dave and Randy had to choke back laughs to keep Cena from glaring angrily at them.

"Yeah whatever man," he grumbled.

"Well I happen to like Cena which means no one better insult him around me," Shawn replied.

"You're actually sticking up for your man?" Dave asked. Shawn glared at him but Dave threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Hey! Don't look at me like that. I was just saying. A couple of days ago you never would have defended Cena."

"Yeah well. I can change my mind about people." Cena threw his arm around Shawn and winked at Randy.

"Well I approve," Randy grinned. He raised his glass looking at the happy couple. "To a new start for the both of you. I hope your love stays true forever and Shawn, I know he's a kid and all but he loves you very much. To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings," they all replied. They clanked their glasses and just laughed. It was a good night. Everything was just great. Shawn could not recall a time when he was happier but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore because he was happy and that's all that really mattered.

"So Shawn. Tell me something."

"Oh wow Adam. What? What do you want to know?"

"Would you get mad if I asked the Hit Man to join us for drinks?"

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked. They all turned their heads to see Bret sitting at the bar by himself. He seemed happy enough sipping on his beer but at the same time, it was odd seeing him alone. Shawn turned back around and shrugged.

"Why you asking me?" he asked. _Sure. I'll pretend like I don't care but I honestly would rather not be forced to endure time with Bret. But if I say no, they'll think something's up and I don't need to make things complicated. I love Cena so much. That much I know but Bret, how do I feel about Bret?_

"Because he's your old…" The look Adam got from Shawn almost made his skin crawled so he quickly changed his mind about that statement. "Rival. He's an old rival," he added quickly. "I uh…I didn't know if it would be an issue. I don't want to ruin your celebration."

"Really now?" Cena asked. "Then why do I get the feeling you're just trying to start something?"

"I'm not…"

"When are you **not** trying to start something?" Dave asked. "Let it go Adam. No. I'm answering for him. No. We do not want to call Bret over. We're trying to have a celebration and he'll ruin it."

"How?" Adam snapped, "How if he and Shawn are cool now? It's just as bad leaving the guy over there by himself when he KNOWS we probably saw him come in. We need to at least try and be friends with him."

"Adam…" Randy started, but Shawn cut him off.

"I don't care," he answered. All the guys including Cena glanced at him curiously.

"Are you sure baby?" Cena asked. Shawn looked up at him and smiled.

_I love you Cena. I love you and only you._

_But is this really ok? I know how you must still feel about him but…_

_Don't worry. As long as you're here I'm sure I'll be fine_

"Are you two going to just stare at each other all night?" Adam asked irritably.

"They were having a silent conversation with each other. Something YOU should learn about," Randy grumbled.

"I don't…"

"Just shut the fuck up and go get Bret," Dave snapped. He pushed Adam out of the booth shaking his head as the feisty blond shot him the finger. "I swear…" he mumbled. A few seconds later, Adam returned with Bret.

"Uh…hey guys. I hope you don't mind the intrusion but Adam insisted," he winced.

"Naa man. It's all good," Dave answered. He offered Bret a seat next to him but Adam pushed him away.

"Nope. You can have my seat," Adam grinned.

"Alright." Bret moved past Dave and into the booth next to Randy where he ended up being seated right across from Shawn. Shawn did not meet his eyes. He picked up his martini and began sipping on it again like everything was ok and it was…for the most part anyway. Adam, not being one for staying quite, decided to engage everyone in conversation.

"So Bret, I just want you to know I've been a big fan for years."

"Well thank you."

"Oh you have no idea. So uh…I've been watching your matches for years. My father would record wrestling every night and we'd watch the tapes over and over. Mostly the parts with you in it."

"Adam, you really need to watch what you say man. You any idea how stalkerish and obsessive that sounded?" Cena teased.

"I don't care. Bret's the best there is. The best there was and the best there ever will be. You should watch him. Maybe you'd learn how to actually wrestle," Adam replied. Cena's face turned brick red and he really watched to fly across the table but a squeeze of his thigh kept him in his place.

"So anyway Bret," Adam continued. "I was wondering if you had a favorite match or opponent. I've seen just about all your matches but I swear I can't pick just one match. For instance, I loved your match against Austin. It was brutal and intense but…but one couldn't help but notice how much more chemistry you had with some of the others."

"Like who?" he asked.

"Oh well…let's see. There was your own British Bulldog, um…Curt. Curt Henning. Oh and how could I forget Shawny boy over here. You two were amazing!" Shawn pretended not to hear Adam and just continued sipping on his drink, watching the TV that was on the wall. It was kind of hard since Bret was right across from him but he refused to give anyone ammunition to start with him.

"Yeah. Uh…I had a great time working with all those guys but to answer your question, I guess the match I had with Austin was my favorite."

"_Austin?_ Really? I…I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"Well I just…I figured your Iron Man match would have been…but I suppose I understand why not…"

"No, it's nothing personal Adam," Bret replied cutting him off. He adverted his eyes towards Shawn who was still staring up at the TV. _He's avoiding my eyes._ "That match is in a whole category of it's own. That match was very special to me and it's the only one that means something to me."

Shawn eyes tore from the screen and locked with Bret's. His intense gaze seemed to look right through Shawn making him feel extremely uncomfortable. The tension at the table began to build but no one was entirely sure why. Cena seemed to be just fine as his arm was still wrapped around Shawn's. He was only listening to Adam and Bret to make sure Adam behaved. Dave and Randy were pretty sure that Adam was trying to start something but they weren't in a position to stop him without making it obvious so they continued to keep quiet…sort of. Dave on the other hand wanted to see where Bret was going with this so he couldn't help but inquire now.

"Oh?" Dave inquired. "Why is that?"

"A lot of things happened during that match but do I really need to explain it?" he joked. "That match gave my career a big boost…among _other_ things," he added casually, his eyes still focused on Shawn's. Shawn could hardly keep a straight face now and was starting to sweat a little. All of Bret's talking was starting to remind him of Wrestlemania 12 and the events that took place afterwards...

They both headed to the showers after the match but things got hot and heavy when Bret decided to tell Shawn that he wanted him.

"Shawn…please…I've been fighting this attraction for months but I don't know if I can take it anymore. I want you. I want you so bad Shawn. You have no idea how hard it was to hurt you in that ring."

"No…You can't be serious. You…I thought you hated me?" Shawn managed. His back was against the wall with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Bret loomed over him staring deep into his eyes with nothing but raw hunger.

"That's the problem Shawn. As much as I want to hate you I can't. I hate you for making me love you."

"I…I don't…" Bret dipped his head low claiming Shawn's lips for a kiss. The young blonde was caught off guard and for a minute there, refused to respond. It wasn't until Bret slid his arm behind his back jerking Shawn forward that he managed to respond. He kissed Bret back awakening a raw hunger in the man that he'd never even dreamed he'd meet. Bret's lips left his lips to tease the flesh of his neck, drawing soft needful moans from him…

"Shawn? Shawn are you alright?" Shawn jumped at the sound of Dave's voice almost knocking his martini over. He had zoned out and he knew his face was red with embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah. I was just…" _Oh man. Why was thinking about THAT? Of all the things…_

"In deep thought about our 'personal' celebration that's going to take place later tonight right?" Cena teased. Shawn looked up at his boyfriend and grinned.

"What makes you think so?" he joked. _Actually I was thinking about the first time I was seduced but you're the one I want and need._

"Oh well…you know…I just figured…"

"Let's say we get out of here and get the celebration started early?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cena grinned.

"Oh damn. You two could have kept that to yourselves," Adam mumbled.

"Don't be jealous. I'm sure you and Randy are going to have your own celebration later too so leave the happy couple alone," Dave grinned. "Besides, Cena's lucky. _Very_ lucky. I never thought I'd see the day that Shawn would ever settle for a boyfriend. I thought he hated all men."

"Leave my boo alone." Cena leaned over and kissed Shawn on the cheek. "I'm going to the restroom then I'll pay for our drinks. I'll text you when I'm starting up the car."

"Alright."

"Well, guess that's our cue. Come on Adam. Let's go. I'm tired and my head's throbbing," Randy yawned.

"Which one?" Dave snickered.

"Oh man…fuck you. Well…actually I _would_…"

"Don't you **dare** finish that statement. I'm leaving too." Dave stood up and reached out his hand. "Bret. Nice talking with ya. I'll see ya around." Bret shook his hand with a nod.

"Yeah man. Later." Shawn watched as all his friends hurried off leaving him behind with his ex. _I need to get out of here…_

"So you and the kid huh?" Bret smirked.

"Yep. And I love him."

"I never said that you didn't though judging by your behavior this evening, I'm not so sure that love is strong enough to keep you two together."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just making a statement," he shrugged. "I was paying attention to you all evening but you already knew that. I could tell by the way you went out of your way to avoid my eyes." Shawn just glared at Bret from the other side of the table.

"So what I wouldn't stare at you all evening? Why should I have looked? We're not together Bret and we never will be."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Are you serious?"

"Well if things don't work out between you and the kid, I might have to take his place."

"You're foolish if you think I'll let you come between us Bret. Remember, you were the one who left _me_," he growled. "But that's all in the past now. I've moved on and I am quite happy."

"I believe in my heart that you're happy. You look better than ever but let's be real Shawn. When I kissed you earlier you felt the same thing that I felt. The love…the connection between us is still there and if you're not careful you're only going to hurt yourself."

"That's the most selfish and self-centered thing I've ever heard! For you to even _think _that I still love you…"

"I didn't say that. I just meant that…I know you still care about me and you've got to know that I still love…"

"Oh no." _I don't care nor do I wish to know. Time for me to get the hell out of here…_ Shawn slid out of the booth and stood to his feet. Bret did the same standing toe to toe with his ex lover. "I know nothing."

"Shawn…"

"Good-bye Bret." Shawn whisked past Bret only for him to grab his arm pulling him close. He gave Shawn no chance to react as he quickly covered his mouth for a kiss. Bret tore his lips away a second later then leaned close, pressing his lips against Shawn's ear.

"I know you still remember. I know you remember the feel of my lips against yours…the way my lips teased your neck. I know you still remember that night. There's just no way you'd forget the night you won my belt…and my heart. I still love you Shawn and I'm prepared to fight for you for as long as it takes." Bret stepped back and with a curt nod he exited the bar leaving Shawn with an array of mixed feelings.

Shawn's phone vibrated shortly after so he hurried to the car. Cena was waiting outside with a huge grin on his face. Shawn quickly ran up to him throwing his arms around him startling the younger man.

"Now this is something I could get used to," Cena chuckled. Shawn cupped Cena's face pulling him in for a kiss that left both their heads reeling.

"Mmm…If you kiss me like that everyday, then you'll never get rid of me," Cena joked.

"I'll keep that in mind champ. So…about that celebration…"

"Get in the car and let's go! My body is painfully screaming for a party."

**x-x-HEARTACHE-x-x**

Bret was sitting in his car watching the happy couple as they conversed. Yes. Shawn seemed to be happier than ever and it was all thanks to that kid Cena. As much as he wanted to hate John Cena, he couldn't hate the person that managed to get inside Shawn's heart. After Bret left Shawn years ago, Shawn had been so distraught that he was sure Shawn would never love again and he had been right for the most part. Bret had always known that others like Mark and Hunter had feelings for Shawn but he wasn't willing to take the risk of having his heart broken again. Shawn was the type of person that hated making mistakes. He was a perfectionist in every aspect of his life including his personal one which made it really hard to get close to him.

Bret watched as the couple got in the car and drove off. Shawn had looked so beautiful sitting across from him. His hair was hanging freely, a rare treat for anyone to see. Shawn never would wear his hair down, even when they were a couple so to see that was a treat in itself. Knowing Shawn like he knew him meant that he'd changed a lot and it was probably because of that kid. _If he could get Shawn to do simple things that even I couldn't do then it means I have a fight on my hands…_

"I love you Shawn," he whispered. _I made a mistake leaving you that day but I'm back and I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to win your heart again if it's the last thing I do._

**--SILENT--HEARTS--**

Cena wasted no time on Shawn when they barely made it back to the room. He quickly rid Shawn of his clothing and threw him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and immediately began trailing a tongue from his neck to his nipples where he nipped, licked, and suckled each one like a hungry baby. Shawn could not suppress the moans and he was getting turned on with each passing second.

"Mn…John…please…" he whimpered. Cena looked up at the older man and smiled. "Shawn, has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?" Shawn's face turned a deep shade of red but there was nothing he could say. He was too turned on to argue and his body was on fire for John. Cena ran both his hands all over Shawn's body as if trying to learn every dent and curve on it. He finally reached his waist where he teased the area around Shawn's erection.

"Oh God John stop teasing," he whined. Cena quickly clasped Shawn's erection in his hand and smirked when he saw the glazed look on his lover's face. He wasted little time placing his mouth over Shawn's erection bringing instant pleasure to his beloved. Shawn clenched his fists and bit his lower lip in a feeble attempt to suppress his moans but it was no use. Cena gave Shawn's balls a gentle squeeze as he sucked him harder, every now and then letting up to let his tongue lick around the tip of his erection. Shawn couldn't help it. The pleasure was insurmountable and soon he was moaning Cena's name, twisting and turning on the bed out of sheer pleasure.

"God, John…I'm…" He took Shawn back into his warm cavern and immediately began to taste him. He was now releasing in his mouth, his body now shivering from pleasure. Shawn just laid there panting half expecting that he'd be able to return the favor but to his surprise Cena wasn't done yet. He was licking the cum off of his lips and playing with the sticky substance around Shawn's erection. He soon felt one of Cena's fingers probing inside of him. He cried out loudly for his body still wasn't used to the feeling but pretty soon it wasn't that bad.

"John…" He felt another finger enter and then another, probing and exploring the inside of him. "God, don't stop," he moaned. Cena looked up and saw that Shawn was completely turned on. Cena removed his fingers eyeing his baby seductively.

"I love you so much Shawn." Cena positioned himself between Shawn's legs thrusting inside of him. He could feel Shawn's muscles tightening beautifully around him and he moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Shawn…" He thrust faster and harder, biting into Shawn's neck while getting lost in the sweet sounds of Shawn's moans. A few thrusts later and they were both crying out from their releases fully satisfied by one another. Cena just lay on top of Shawn spent from their love making. The older man could only chuckle, raking his hands through his lovers wet hair.

"You tire easily," Shawn joked. "Are you _sure_ I'm the old one here?"

"You're definitely as old as you feel and I feel like I'm 50 right now."

"Oh stop. I'm nearing 50 now. Is that anyway to make me feel better?" Cena suddenly looked up, a serious expression on his face.

"You'll be 50 and I'll still be right here loving you. You're my baby and I'd never give you up. Somebody will have to literally kick my ass and leave me for dead to get me away from you. I love you too much."

"And I love you too." Cena's jaw just dropped and Shawn couldn't help but to grin.

"I…I must be hearing things," he stammered. "I just know you did not…" Shawn reached up and pulled Cena's lips on top of his kissing him. He pulled away shortly smiling at his blue eyed lover.

"I love you John Felix Anthony Cena and at the rate you're going, I always will." Cena looked as if he was going to cry which made Shawn very happy. He wrapped his arms tighter around Cena's waist and sighed. "What am I going to do with my new tag team partner? We're champs and yet he's crying like a baby. Sheesh. We're going to have a short reign."

"Shut up," he managed. "I'm…these are happy tears. I never thought I'd hear you say those words and now that you've said them…"

"My heart will be silent no more. You're my champ now…in more ways than one,' he grinned. Cena kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Oh God I love you. Good night beautiful."

"I love you too and good night." Shawn lay there listening to the soft breathing of his lover. Yes. He was sure that he loved Cena with all his heart. Even though Bret had managed to knock him off balance for a while, Cena was there to pick up the pieces. _I care about Bret and I always will but I love Cena. He means the world to me and after everything that's happened tonight, I KNOW I love Cena. He's my champ…and my world. Hopefully forever._ That was Shawn's last thought before he finally drifted off to the most beautiful sleep he'd ever had. Silent Hearts would be silent no more.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: That's it. It's complete and I want to thank everyone who left kind and encouraging reviews. This fic was fun to write though there were times when it gave me hell. So for those of you who are wondering about Mark and Morrison, they are not a couple. They are just friends though in the sequel it may turn into something more. That's right people. Wheneever I finish up some of my other fics, there will be a sequel so you might wanna put Ero on your alert list if you haven't. I plan to explore the Mark-Morrison relationship and of course, Bret is still in town. But right now I don't have time. I just finished with finals so you'll have to bear with me. In the meantime, I think you guys should read **'The Deal'**. The pairing is JBL and Shawn. For the record, JBL is gross but I couldn't help it. Recent developements have made me wonder so I have my own take on what kind of deal they made. The story is on my own profile and I think you should seriously check it out as it will be my primary focus for a while. TVL likes it and that's all that matters LOL Well, review if you want. I'm sorry the update was so late but as you can see, I had a lot to work out. Love you guys and I hope you guys continue to stick with me._


End file.
